Renacimiento Lunar
by EstrellaBlanca
Summary: Historia que transcurre siglos después de que la Neo Reina Serenity muere, renacen todos para enfrentarse a viejos enemigos dirigidos por el Caos, Serena es la unica que no recuerda su pasado, Sailor Moon es una entidad separada de ella, sin embargo ambas son una sola...SyS
1. Fin de una era

Una mujer madura de hermoso semblante se encontraba afuera del majestuoso palacio de Crystal, situada en medio de un jardín contemplaba la luna, la brisa hacia que sus grandes coletas se movieran suavemente, se tomo una de ellas con una mano y la acaricio.

-Neo Reina Serenity, ya estamos aquí.

Ella volteo y se encontró con dos mujeres aun mayores que ella, una de cabellos aguamarina de los que se veían algunas canas, la que tenía el cabello de un rubio casi plateado volvió a dirigirse a ella -Me parece que en el castillo aun hay salones privados para tener conversaciones seguras.

-Lo sé Haruka, conozco mi castillo a la perfección, solo que hay demasiada gente en este momento, por la fiesta de coronación de Rini.

-Una razón más para estar adentro, majestad.

-Me encantaría que me dijeras Serena, ya no más reina, ahora la reina es mi hija.

-Siempre lo serás para mí, pero si ya no quieres formalidades, preferiría decirte cabeza de bombón, aun la tienes-termino diciendo divertida

Serena le sonrió y dijo casi en un susurro –bombom- , esa palabra le causaba melancolía y su semblante se ensombreció, Haruka lo percibió de inmediato y se enojo con ella misma por traerle un triste recuerdo, sin embargo Serena se apretó ambas manos y se auto tranquilizó pues se tenía que concentrar para hablar del asunto por el que estaban ahí reunidas.

-Saben que hace tiempo, en aquel ataque al planeta de las flores- tomo un poco de aire y una mano se la llevo a su pecho, como tratando de darse valorar para continuar, Haruka y Michiru la miraron expectantes, ella no había hablado con ellas de ese tema, con la voz temblándole un poco continuo-He descubierto que ese ataque fue perpetrado por el caos, sirviéndose de enemigos de Kimmuko, he usado el Crystal de plata para saber esto y por esa razón me he debilitado mucho.

Michiru dio un paso al frente y la miro confundida – Pero majestad tanto le importo él, que no pudo dejar de lado ese asunto, me parece que ayudo bastante en aquel entonces a pesar de nuestras propias circunstancias.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que pensaba igual que Michiru.

Serena contesto un poco triste -No creen ambas que ya paso mucho tiempo para que sigan con ese reproche, solo por haber dado un pedazo de mi corazón a una estrella, no he sido una gran reina, esposa, madre, amiga?

No ella no lloraría, a pesar de que sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, ya había pasado por eso hace tiempo, ya había agotado todas las lagrimas que tenia, ahora era un mujer mucho más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado, Haruka apretó la mano de Michiru y esta se avergonzó un poco por interrumpir a la que había sido más que su amiga, su compañera fiel en las batallas.

Serena continuo - No hablare de eso. El asunto es que desde entonces comencé a vigilar yo misma cada uno de los movimientos del caos, está hecho una furia por que desea renacer pero no lo puede lograr, su fuerza no es la suficiente, y yo con mi poder lo he estado postergando, pero no siempre estaré aquí, y no espero su compañía para una última aventura que tendré pues ya no tienen poderes, recuerden que ustedes me pidieron relegarlas de sus obligaciones, lo que me pareció justo pues ya han hecho suficiente.

-Pero podemos hacer mas- dijeron ambas ya con lágrimas en los ojos, entendiendo que esta era una despedida anticipada.

Serena les sonrió y continuo diciendo -Claro eso era lo que me imaginaba que escucharía, por eso y muy a mi pesar les tomare la palabra.

En ese momento de su pecho emergió el majestuoso Crystal de plata, ambas se maravillaron al verlo pues hacía tiempo que no percibían su grandioso brillo, de pronto dos fragmentos se separaron de él, ambos se dirigieron hacia ellas, y para su sorpresa cada uno se introdujo dentro de ellas, sintieron una enorme calidez, era como si parte del corazón de Serena hubiera entrado en ellas, una vez que hubo terminado el proceso la miraron atónitas.

-¿Porque?- Fue lo que atino a decir Haruka

-He puesto suficiente energía vital en esos cristales arcoiris como para que tengan una muy larga vida, las necesito para que continúen el proyecto que ya he iniciado, mi esposo me apoya totalmente y mi hija también, pero ninguno de nosotros somos eternos, será un proceso largo y además una vez terminado se necesitara mantener, les daré todo los detalles de lo que será el renacimiento de la vida en la Luna después de la fiesta yo las buscare, por un capricho mío deseo que se moldee como eran los barrios de mi adolescencia, pero lo más importante es que será la gran arma para defender a la Tierra de un futuro ataque, a pesar de todo no será suficiente lo presiento, pero eso dará tiempo a los que estén a cargo de la Tierra para defenderse, también tengo que darles algo- y saco su antigua pluma de transformación- Necesitan disfrazarse para que nadie sospeche de ustedes, pero se las daré después, sería muy raro ver a las mismas personas en los mismos cargos al pasar de los años, recibirán también un poco de ayuda de Setsuna, ya la he puesto al tanto de todo, su participación será mínima, y finalmente para contestar a tu pregunta, las elegí para hacer esto porque ustedes son más que un equipo, a ustedes las une un lazo superior: el amor, sé que juntas soportaran todo lo que venga, por eso confio en ustedes.

Haruka volteo hacia Serena y le comento -Has pensado en todo esto desde hace tiempo ¿verdad? Yo creía que desde aquel ataque a Kimmuko tus pensamientos eran para…

Pero fue Michiru esta vez quien interrumpió a Haruka apretándole uno de sus hombros y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en forma negativa.

Serena entonces abrazo a ambas, y después separándose lentamente se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que lograron salir a pesar de resistirse, el cristal de plata ahora se había seccionado en cinco partes más tomo una de ellas y se introdujo en su cuerpo, en ese momento su gata Luna llego cautelosa en busca de su ama, los otros cristales entonces se elevaron aun mas.

-¡No lo hagas!- Fue lo que grito Luna, pero ya era demasiado tarde los cristales comenzaron a elevarse rápidamente hasta perderse en el cielo, Serena se tambaleo un poco y Haruka inmediatamente corrió para evitar que se cayera.

-Lo siento Luna no tenía otra opción, estarán seguros.

-Pero Serena, esto te puede costar la vida.

-No te preocupes he planeado todo con precisión, estaré bien, y por favor Luna no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero eclipsar la felicidad de esta fiesta.

Luna en ese momento miro a Haruka y Michiru ambas se veían mas rejuvenecidas, iba a preguntar algo, pero Serena la cargo y acerco su nariz cariñosamente -Entremos al palacio, seguramente si nos tardamos mas la fiesta terminara aquí en los jardines.

Michiru y Haruka solo se despidieron con un leve movimiento de manos de la que fuera su Reina y tomaron un camino diferente.

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** *****

Al entrar Serena al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile en honor a la nueva reina pudo ver las enormes sonrisas que se daban Endimyon y Rini mientras bailaban, que grande era su pequeña, ya toda una mujer, al verla entrar ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a ella, también se acercaron sus entrañables amigas vestidas todas de gala, a lo lejos pudo ver a una muy crecida Hotaru que bailaba con un joven rubio, a la que no vio venir fue a Sailor Plut y que acercándose a todos ellos hablo.

-Espero que ese joven trate bien a Hotaru, ella se ve muy ilusionada.

El padre de Hotaru le contesto – No te preocupes ha pasado todas las pruebas de Rigor.

En ese momento Hotaru volteo a verlos y les dedico una gran sonrisa.

Luna bajo de los brazos de Serena y corrió hacia Artemis que estaba parado al final de unas escaleras de mármol, al lado de él se encontraba su hija Diana, un poco mas retirado se encontraba Helios el esposo de Rini quien conversaba con unos invitados, que hermosa hubiera sido su boda si todas las Sailor stars lights hubieran asistido, la voz de Rei la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Donde están Haruka y Michiru creí que regresarían contigo?

-Tenían un trabajo que hacerme.

Endymion abrazo a Serena y le reprocho- Pero amor ¿en un día de fiesta?

Ella contesto de manera tajante -Era algo muy importante que no podía esperar.

Todos se quedaron muy serios la verdad es que Serena se había vuelto una persona demasiado hermética, y ella no quería explicar como es que ellas ahora se veían notablemente rejuvenecidas y peor aun el porqué, pero todos los demás eran los mismos de siempre y Mina viendo que Serena no deseaba seguir teniendo la atención de todos dejo salir su carácter de siempre y soltó una gran carcajada, haciendo que la atención se dirigiera a ella.

-Perdón es que he tomado un poco de vino y creo que ya se me subió.

-Mina, siempre será Mina- fue lo que dijo una alegre Lita, todos comenzaron a reír.

Serena miro agradecida a Mina, le encantaba que a pesar de los años había esa hermandad, pero se sintió mal por estar ocultando cosas a las personas que amaba. Endymion tomo una de las manos de Serena y la llevo a la pista de baile, ella se sentia feliz, ese momento de todos reunidos, llenos de alegría, salvo por Haruka y Michiru, pero aun así ellas mismas se acompañaban, no estaban solas, nadie estaba solo, todo era felicidad, deseo que así fuera, miraba a su amado esposo tratando de grabar en su mente cada detalle de ese momento, sonreía hacia sus amigas, todo en ese preciso instante era perfecto, casi perfecto, de lejos pudo mirar a la princesa Kakkyu y al lado de ella se encontraban Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker, había un vacio en ese lugar, igual que en su corazón, su corazón lloraba por esa ausencia, no así sus ojos, se había hecho una experta en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos, nunca se imagino que de todas las cosas que pudieran cambiar una fuera a hacerlo una muy trascendental para ella, Sailor Star Figther ya no estaba y seguramente por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo que aun tenía que terminar seguramente no lo vería mas, el caos maldito que se había llevado la vida de su amada amiga Sailor Star Figther, su amado amigo: Seiya, sin embargo había tanto que agradecer, tener a todos sus seres queridos en el mismo lugar, felices, con esa imagen se armaría de valor para lo que aún le quedaba por hacer.

Meses después Serena preparo un viaje a la Luna, al lado de la nave que abordaría se encontraba un contrariado Endymion, no entendía el empeño de su esposa por no dejar acompañarla, un viento frio movió violentamente el largo vestido de Serena, sus amigas habían llegado a despedirse en sus ropas normales, hacía tiempo que ya no vestían como sailors, Luna estaba hablando bajito con Artemis y su hija Diana a pesar de que estaban a varios metros del grupo.

Rini ya se encontraba ocupada en su nueva faceta de reina además de que su esposo Helios acababa de regresar de su propio reino por lo cual se había despedido de su madre en el palacio de Crystal.

-No se preocupen solo es un pequeño viaje- les decía Serena con una gran sonrisa-pronto terminaran los trabajos y podrán hacer un recorrido de cómo ha quedado todo.

-No crees que sería mejor que yo te acompañara amor.

-Por favor, déjame solamente esta vez, siempre vamos juntos a todas partes.

-Últimamente no ha sido así.

-Perdóname, no ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Sus amigas comenzaron sentir que estaban de más en esa conversación así que se despidieron, pero Serena hizo algo que las extraño, las abrazo de una por una: Lita, Mina, Amy y Rei, cuando ellas se alejaron, tomo la cara de Endymion suavemente y comenzó a besarlo, se separaron lentamente y ella acaricio el canoso cabello de su esposo.

-¿Te amo, verdad que te he hecho feliz?

El contesto un poco suspicaz- Inmensamente, desde que llegaste a mi vida, ya nunca conocí la soledad.

Ella sonrió y le dijo a Luna- Vamos ya es hora, Artemis, Diana no se preocupen el viaje será muy corto- Ambos solo asintieron.

Ninguno de ellos sabía con certeza que sería la última vez que vieran a la que había sido Sailor Moon, pero si sus corazones, pues sentían un miedo que no supieron de donde venia si todo era perfecto en sus vidas, solo hasta que Luna les llegara con la noticia de que ella ya no regresaría.

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** **************

La Luna había sido modificada de manera subterránea, habían hecho una pequeña ciudad en sus entrañas, aun faltaban cosas que hacer, pero había una parte que estaba completamente terminada y esta era la réplica de la calle en la que viviera Serena de adolescente.

-Vaya si que hicieron un maravilloso trabajo- dijo una admirada Luna.

De pronto Serena saco la pluma de transformación y la uso, Luna se le quedo viendo sin entender que se proponía, pero se maravillo al ver en su uniforme escolar a una adolescente Serena.

-Sabes Luna, he tenido una vida maravillosa ¿Verdad que vivimos muchas aventuras juntas?

-¿Te estas despidiendo?

-Me temo que si, te hice venir porque necesito que hagas algo por mí, la pluma de transformación es para Haruka y Michiru por favor es importante que se las hagas llegar.

Luna comenzó a llorar y las palabras apenas le salieron -¿Porque estás haciendo esto?

-Por el bien de todos, soy adolescente nuevamente porque no quería que vieras llorar como un bebe a una mujer mayor.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a todo lo que has armado desde que viste a Haruka y Michiru.

Como si Luna no le hubiera hablado Serna continuo -…además quería sentirme como en el pasado, cuando aun no iniciaban mis aventuras y las cosas eran normales, pero yo nunca fui una chica común, y sé que nunca lo seré, como me gustaría ver nuevamente a Seiya! Así en esta forma no me avergüenza aceptar mis sentimientos.

Luna se sorprendió de lo último que escucho y pregunto -Pero Serena acaso tú lo amabas?

-Claro que sí, pero también amo a Endymion- comenzaba a llorar copiosamente- debo estar loca para haberme enamorado de una chica también verdad? No me juzgues por favor.

-Serena yo siempre creí que era amistad.

-Y así fue en la realidad, pero mi corazón tenía su propio mundo, no sabes como me hubiera gustado hacerlo feliz, tal como él se lo merecía, pero nunca tuvimos un futuro. Entre nosotros la frase "somos de mundo distintos sí que tenia peso". Como desearía que el amar fuera lo mismo que proteger, puedo proteger a muchas personas, pero amar a dos hombres, es decir exteriorizarlo con acciones no pude…

En ese momento apareció ante ellas una persona que no se imaginaba Luna.

-Bienvenida- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas Serena - perdona que me veas así.

Sailor Galaxia se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

-No te avergüences de sentir todo eso.

Serena corrió a abrazarla- sabes todo lo que siento desde aquel ataque a Kimmuko, tú has sido mi confidente desde entonces, dame solo unos minutos, para despedirme de Luna.

Serena se agacho y tomo en sus brazos a su gatita.

-Has sido una gran amiga, gracias por todo, lo siento si al final termine decepcionándote …

-No, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, has sido una persona más que valiente, conociéndote no se como pudiste guardar todo este tiempo estos sentimientos y mantener una sonrisa ante todos, no puedo juzgarte por haber amado a otro hombre, tienes un corazón tan grande...

-Es que de verdad fui muy feliz Luna, nunca los engañe, solo les oculte la parte triste, solo recuerdales lo que ya saben, que los amo mucho a todos y que los llevare en mi corazón siempre, no hay más que decir, todo este tiempo estuve despidiéndome de una forma sutil, en su momento veía sus caras de confusión pero ahora comprenderán que les estaba diciendo adiós.

-Rini te extrañara mucho.

-Lo sé, pero es una mujer fuerte, más de lo que fui yo a su edad, estoy tan orgullosa de ella, además ya tiene a un hombre maravilloso a su lado, estará bien… por favor no prolonguemos mas el adiós, vuelve a la Tierra, y se muy feliz.

Serena abrazo y beso a Luna con inmenso cariño, la dejo suavemente en el suelo, y vio como comenzó a alejarse hasta que solo fue un puntito negro en el camino, de pronto cayó de rodillas y se tomo el pecho, su cara denotaba dolor.

Sailor Galaxia la vio con preocupación y le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse -Serena ya es tiempo, si vas a llevarte al caos lejos del sistema solar será mejor que lo hagas o tu esencia se quedara aquí, pero debo advertirte nuevamente que si lo haces, tal vez ya no renazcas.

Con un leve susurro ella le contesto- Por el bien de todos, he escogido este camino, si mi esencia vital se marcha de aquí y vaga en el universo, el Caos me seguirá, sabes lo que he visto en el futuro, pero lo quiero cambiar, no puede ganar el mal.

-Tu misma me dijiste que no debía de haber sacrificios, acaso no lo recuerdas?, aun podemos reversarlo, yo puedo ayudarte a reconstituir tu semilla estelar, tal vez tengo una oportunidad de renacer.

-Una muy pequeña, la verdad solo un milagro lograría que renacieras en el universo, porque has hecho pedazos tu semilla estelar, tu fuente vital de vida, la fuente que da tu existir como sailor, y hay algo mas puede ser que no recuerdes esta vida.

-Ya hemos hablado de esas posibilidades, y no he cambiado de opinión.

Serena toco la puerta de la casa que era idéntica en la que vivió en su juventud, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Un milagro puede suceder…-Fue el último pensamiento de la chica que había sido sailor moon.

Unas luces la envolvieron, estas brillaron intensamente hasta convertirse en solo una, en la tierra sus amigas sintieron una gran tristeza habían sentido como se extinguió la vida de Serena, Rei quien se encontraba cerca de una ventana del palacio pudo ver lo que creyó una estrella fugaz, que partía de la Luna, volteo a ver a todas las demás que se encontraban sentadas tomando una tasa te y les dijo- Creo que Serena…

Pero ya no termino la frase, todas sabían que es lo que había sucedido pero aceptaron que era verdad hasta que Luna regreso a la Tierra y les conto lo que escuetamente Serena le confió, Endymion presentía que algo tramaba Serena, pero nunca se imagino a qué punto, Rini fue consolada por su esposo. Sailor Galaxia solo los pudo reconfortar un poco, diciéndoles que Serena no sufrió, y que se había marchado, plena de haber vivido una vida al lado de todos ellos.

El plan que urdiera Serena con ayuda de Sailor Galaxia funciono, durante mucho siglos la paz reino en la via láctea, generaciones se fueron en paz y otras llegaron, la Luna comenzó a poblarse, la gente que llego a vivir a la Luna con el tiempo comenzaron a llamarse selenitas ya no terrícolas, incluso propusieron una especie de gobierno autónomo, aunque la palabra de los reyes de la Tierra contaban.

Y finalmente después de un largo tiempo un milagro sucedió…


	2. La selenita

Aclaracion: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, menos Analis y el principe Terius que son creacion mia.

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** **************

-Espere por favor – decía un hombre de uniforme escarlata, mientras corría, las calles tenían muros de ladrillos café, y otras partes con arbustos y jardines en vez de paredes- sus padres van a relegarme a limpiar cloacas, si vuelve usted a perderse, tenga misericordia!

En respuesta solo recibe la risa victoriosa de un niño de larga coleta azabache que penso- espero que sea bueno limpiando – entonces, como si se tratara de un salto al agua, se fue sobre unos arbustos, una vez introducido en ellos, solo espero a que se perdiera de vista su perseguidor, sus ojos de color zafiro, brillaron emocionados de su triunfante escapatoria, salió nuevamente a la calle y mientras comenzaba a caminar, se dijo asimismo -bueno es temprano, adonde iré primero, ya se, dicen que los helados son una delicia, quiero probar uno y después…- su concentración se vio interrumpida por unos tarareos que venían de arriba de una pared, ahí estaba una pequeña rubia con los brazos extendidos como si deseara alzar el vuelo de atrás de su espalda brillaban unas pequeñas alas plateadas, el nunca había visto nada igual.

-¡Que cosa eres tú!

El grito distrajo tanto a la niña, que perdió el equilibrio y se fue para abajo, cayendo sobre él.

-Oye que te pasa!- le reclamo ella- que nunca habías visto a alguien con disfraz de mariposa, me hiciste caer! oh no me has robado mi primer beso!, ya nadie me va a querer – y agacha la cabeza.

-Te caíste encima de mí a propósito, más bien tu me has robado mi primer beso, bueno si a eso se le puede llamar beso ¡ya quisieras eh!

La pequeña le contesta furiosa – eres un grosero – se levanta, y sacudiéndose su vestido, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿que sabes mucho de besos?

-Bueno, que solo tenga nueve años, no me hace un ignorante, sabes, he visto a mis papas besarse, tu no?

-Este, claro, pero no mucho – se decía mientras se tocaba las mejillas- no soy una fisgona como tú.

-Eso que traes en la espalda es un disfraz?

-Si soy una mariposa ¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta de disfraces?- le pregunto, mientras toca su pecho con el dedo - Voy camino a una, mi mama se estaba tardando mucho en arreglar y me dio permiso de adelantarme, vivo cerca de aquí. Quieres ser mi amigo? Ah pero no se tu nombre, yo me llamo Serenity, pero todos me dicen Serena, porque va mas conmigo, a mi mama le molesta eso porque ella escogió mi nombre y nadie lo usa- termina diciendo tomando un poco de aire.

Esta niña habla mucho pensó, sin embargo ella le agradaba entonces el sonríe – Yo soy Seiya

La pequeña con sus dos manos tomas las de Seiya y sonríe nuevamente – ¡Vamos a divertirnos! y así como estas vestido estas bien, parece un disfraz.

Seiya llevaba puesto un traje azul metálico – A mi no me agrada, pero a mi mama si y le dio gusto por lo menos en esto, dice que somos importantes. Mi padre es embajador de Kimmoku, y viaja mucho a la Tierra, es la primera vez que viene a la Luna, y como iba a estar mucho tiempo deseo traernos.

-Ah con razón eres tan raro.

-Oye, pero tú no me has contado nada de ti, debo saber más que tu nombre.

-Te digo durante la fiesta si? Vamos ya que no he desayunado.

El resto de la mañana paso muy divertido, Serena no se separo de Seiya para nada, y a este último le encanto el gesto, todo era mejor de lo que había planeado, había comido unas cosas deliciosas, rio como hace mucho no lo hacía cosa sorprendente para su corta edad, pero el tiempo paso y se termino la fiesta.

-Seiya mi mama me dijo que si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras a la casa.

-¡Que bien!

Llegaron a su casa, y Serena lo condujo al jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Este jardín es muy pequeño, donde yo vivo el jardín es tan grande que no sabes dónde termina.

-Presumido, pero apuesto a que no te dejan hacer esto.

Serena se quito sus mallones y zapatos, el niño se sonrojo pues vio más que sus piernas, ella comenzó a correr alrededor, Seiya la imito, pensando que era cierto que el no andaba descalzo en los jardines de su casa y corrió detrás de ella, la atrapo y cayeron en el pasto, quedando muy cerca, lado a lado.

-Me vas a decir más de ti, quiero saber qué clase de amiga tengo, en la fiesta ya no me contaste nada.

-Bueno, mi papa es profesor de Preparatoria, enseña algo sobre, hay ya no me acuerdo es un nombre difícil.

-Que despistada eres, todos los terrícolas son iguales?.

-Los nombres raros no se me dan, mi mama pues ya la conoces siempre está en casa atendiéndonos, no soy terrícola yo nací aquí en la Luna, soy selenita, te digo porque aquí vive gente terrícola.

-Ah ya, dime más.

-Voy a una escuela cerca de aquí, con los demás niños que viste en la fiesta.

-Debe ser divertido, yo en cambio estudio en casa, con un par de primas, con las que me peleo mucho, bueno a veces no es tan malo, ellas tienen nuestra edad, una es más alta que yo y la otra más bajita, yo soy el normal.

-Ah, por eso me vez así, de raro, no conocías a una niña tan simpática como yo- termina diciendo con una carcajada.

-Tienes razón.

Serena paro de reír y se sonrojo mucho – Este, entonces vas a quedarte mucho tiempo aquí en la Luna?

-Si – Seiya se levanto del pasto- debo irme ya es tarde, me encanto conocerte, debo de buscar a mi guardián, no quiero que lo castiguen, gracias a él te conocí, bueno nos vemos mañana

Seiya sale corriendo, dejando a una Serena muy sorprendida y le grita – Ni las gracias me diste no se nota tu educación tan especial!

Su mama sale, haciendo callar de golpe a Serena– Hija que son esos gritos, tu nuevo amigo se porto mal contigo?

-Son cosas de niños mami, no me entenderías.

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** **************

En una lujosa alcoba una familia se dispone a cenar. Un hombre de barba oscura y grandes ojos negros dijo -Querida, las cosas se solucionaron más pronto de lo que pensé y podremos regresar mañana temprano a casa.

Seiya se levanto de su asiento y grito molesto – ¡Tan rápido!

Su padre dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y lo mira severamente - Hijo no veo el motivo de tu enojo, es mas no querías venir, cuando te dije que aquí no encontrarías la gran tecnología que tanto te gusta, dijiste que sonaba venir a un lugar muy aburrido.

Ya más controlado el pequeño responde - Si, pero.

-No hay discusión mañana regresaremos, además me han dicho que debo atender a una visita muy importante en Kimmoku, y debo preparar todo para recibirla.

Su madre una mujer pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes le pregunta- Querido te refieres a Sailor Galaxia?

-Veo que estas enterada, pues si por primera vez nos visita esa gran heroína, dicen que entregara los broches de transformación a las que serán nuestras guardianas, claro como siempre eso será solo un secreto entre ella y las Sailors, por aquello de salvaguardar la identidad de las guerreras y sus seres queridos.

-Es muy valiente de parte de ella no ocultar su identidad.

Seiya se sentía como ajeno a esa platica, tenía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo que lo había dejado mudo.

-Bueno es la ventaja de ser muy poderoso y no temerle a nada.

Seiya cabizbajo pensando en que decepcionaría a cierta niña susurro- Voy a retirarme a mi habitación a preparar mi equipaje.

-Así me gusta hijo, debes ser obediente.

Seiya se recostó, y cerro sus ojos, porque se sentía tan triste, acaso Serena le importaba mucho, pero si apenas la había conocido unas horas, eso no tenía sentido, la luna le afectaba de una manera que no comprendía, pero no era algo molesto, sino todo lo contrario sentía una energía tan cálida en su corazón, pensando en dulces y en la pequeña Serena se quedo dormido por el cansancio y comenzó a soñar. Se encontraba en medio de una gran batalla, había gritos y explosiones por donde quiera, corría de una forma tan veloz, que no lograba reconocer su figura en los cristales que veía a su alrededor, de pronto sintió que algo golpeaba suavemente su espalda ¿Acaso su cabello lo llevaba más largo de lo acostumbrado?, y de pronto se detuvo a ver su reflejo, pero no era él, lo que vio con asombro fue una mujer de coleta larga azabache con sus mismos ojos.

-Joven Seiya, joven.

Un hombre lo estaba moviendo - Despierte, se le está haciendo tarde, el profesor y sus primas ya lo están esperando en el estudio.

-Si enseguida voy, diles que no tardo.

Se paro enfrente de un espejo, y vio su rostro detenidamente, se toco el cabello y recordó que de niño lo llevaba un poco largo, pero cuando comenzó a tener esos sueños donde se veía como una mujer, decidió cortárselo, se arreglo un poco y salió de su habitación.

-Perdón por el retraso – Dijo mientras abría una puerta, miro con cansancio hacia un hombre mayor, otro día aburrido de clases.

Un hombre de lentes y pelo canoso se dirigió a él con mirada severa – Siéntese, hoy tengo noticias importantes, para ustedes tres, les decía a las señoritas que nos vamos a concentrar en la cultura Lunar.

Como si hubiera recibido un latigazo, se enderezo de golpe, y pregunto – Es extraño, usted me dijo que eso no era de mi interés, cuando quise saber sobre el tema.

Un par de ojos violetas lo miraron y le contesto – Como llegaste tarde, no sabes por qué, no quiero escuchar la explicación nuevamente, si me permite señor Agamen, yo le prefiero decir.

-Adelante señorita Taisha.

-Tenemos que estar al tanto de todo sobre la Luna, para dar una buena impresión, ya que iremos de paseo diplomático, dicen que ira gente importante de la Tierra, y los mejores guerreros selenitas - se acomodo su larga coleta castaña y continuo- como tu sabes un poco, los selenitas tienen una cultura muy peculiar, una mezcla de alta tecnologia y costumbres antiguas.

-Disculpe señorita pero no se adelante, eso sera tema de enseñanza.

-Perdon profesor, es que cuando Seiya hace años vino muy obsesionado con la Luna, despues de su viaje hacia el sistema solar, hice mis propias investigaciones, se bastante del tema.

-Taisha me conto un poco sobre ellos– en ese momento una chica de cabello blanco y ojos verdes se levanto de su asiento –me parecen un poco primitivos, creo que yo no tengo interes sobre esto.

-Señorita Yanit, dice eso por que no sabe todo, sientese por favor, pero talvez no sepan lo que les contare a continuacion es tema clasificado, casi secreto, solo los altos mandos saben sobre esto, es de un suceso que paso hace mas de quinientos años, la gente común cree que fue parte de una leyenda, pero ellas realmente existieron, ustedes saben acerca de las Sailor Start Lights guardianas de la princesa Kakkyu…

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** **************

**Aclaracion:** Yanit Y Taisha son Yaten y Taiki respectivamente, recuerden que ellos tenian una identidad masculina para su mision en el pasado de encontrar a la princesa Kakkyu, pero al igual que las Sailors Scouts tenian una identidad como chicas comunes.

. ************************************************** ** ************************************************** **************

El profesor dejo de obtener la atencion de Seiya, los cuentos de las guardianas eran sus favoritos, su mente comenzo a divagar. Iria de nuevo a la Luna, la volveria a ver, que habria sido de Serena, cuanto habria cambiado en esos años, se acordaria de el?, no le gusto la idea pero seria posible que tuviera novio, muy posible era tan agradable y linda, que horror nuevamente estaba como a su regreso de ese viaje, tan interesado en esa niña que dado el tiempo transcurrido ya no lo era, de pronto esa maraña de pensamientos de disipo al oir un nombre.

Mientras se levantaba los anteojos el profesor continuo -La Neo Reina Serenity, quiso levantar nuevamente el reino Lunar, uso su Crystal de Plata para comenzar una sociedad nueva, las costumbres que hasta la fecha existen en la Luna fueron dictadas por la propia Reina, algunos dicen que era muy sentimental y por eso quiso recrear la sociedad de su juventud, sin embargo sus sucesores modificaron un poco la idea e hicieron de la Luna una base militar, el punto es que no deben menospreciar los dictamenes de una mujer tan poderosa como la Neo Reina Serenity, alguien que incluso ayudo a que nuestro propio planeta tuviera vida nuevamente.

Su amiga se llamaba como una antigua Reina, que tonto se sintió al tener nuevamente esa obsesion por saber todo de la Luna por ser el hogar de Serena, que importancia tenia ella en su vida?

El profesor les explico, que incluso los terricolas gustaban de las costumbres lunares, aun sabiendo de lo anticuadas que ya eran, como el uso de aparatos antiguos, como la radio, labores manuales sin uso de robots, y muchas cosas mas.

-Sus padres son gente importante, lo saben de sobra, desean que den una buena impresión están preocupados por que están en la edad difícil, aun son muy jovenes, por eso sere su tutor en la Luna.

Yanit se dirigió a su hermana – Creo que la preocupación es solo por Seiya, pero lo dice solo para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Taisha asintió con una sonrisa.

Al retirarse el profesor, Seiya se dirigio a sus primas, con una mirada acusadora – Sabian que todo acerca de la Luna me importaba, y no me dijeron nada.

Yanit poniendose de pie se estiro y le contesto – Por favor no empieces, es tan tonta tu actitud.

-Si no fueras una mujer en este mismo instante ajustariamos cuentas.

-Por favor calmense, Seiya recuerda que hace tiempo yo te pregunte si aun seguias interesado en el asunto, y me dijiste que no era nada de importancia, yo te queria contar todo lo que habia logrado investigar de los archivos de mi padre, pero supuse por tu respuesta que seria una perdida de tiempo, para ambos.

Era verdad, Seiya tratando de verse menos afectado por el asunto, mintio a Taisha en aquel tiempo, y se habia perdido de informacion que de verdad le interesaba.

-Perdon, tienes razon ahora lo recuerdo, ustedes de verdad se vieron preocupadas por mi en ese entonces, bueno aunque solo tu investigaste Taisha– y volteo a ver con enfado a Yanit.

-Te equivocas primito, quien crees que se encargo de cuidarle las espaldas a Taisha, que no oiste que la informacion de la Tierra, la Luna y nuestro planeta eran temas vedados para todos, incluyendonos, hasta ahora claro.

Seiya tuvo que reconocer que sus primas despues de todo no eran tan odiosas y decidio hacer algo que se prometio no haria: contarles acerca de su amiga, omitiria algunos detalles privados como cierto beso, pero lo demás se los contaria en el viaje, para hacerlo menos aburrido.

-Saben una cosa, estoy impresionado, no puedo creer que existieran esas Sailors de verdad, que opinan ustedes.

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad, y Taisha le respondio – A lo mejor son mas reales de lo que nos imaginamos.

Cuando las dos chicas se alejaron lo suficiente de Seiya, Yanit le pregunto a su hermana.

-¿Por qué vendrá Seiya con nosotras?

-Seguramente es una coincidencia, o talvez nuestro tio quiere que haga relaciones con terricolas y selenitas importantes, a lo mejor desea que sea un embajador como el. Sailor Galaxia nos dijo que nos veriamos en la Luna algun dia, que nos mostraria como usar nuestro poder al maximo, cuando la via lactea se viera en peligro.

Yanit se empezo a reir.

-No es gracioso, podria avecinarse nuestra primera mision- le dice molesta Taisha.

Yanit se jala su larga coleta blanca hacia el frente y le contesta - Me rio de que somos las reencarnaciones de las Sailor Stars Lights, imaginate que Seiya supiera quienes somos.

-Pero no debe saberlo recuerda que es un secreto

-Lo mas emocionante Taisha es que tambien nos dijo sailor Galaxia que cuando la volvieramos a ver nos reuniriamos con Sailor Star Fighter, me pregunto quien sera?

Las chicas siguieron caminando, una figura entre los arboles las observaba era el espiritu de la princesa Kakkyu, su mirada denotaba tristeza.


	3. Regreso a la luna

Seiya se encontraba acostado en el jardín de la mansión donde vivía, pues su padre siendo un hombre importante tenía mucha riqueza, esa costumbre la había adquirido desde que corrió descalzo una tarde en el jardín de una pequeña rubia llamada Serenity, pero a la que llamaban Serena, el no corría como aquella tarde, pero le daba cierta paz que su cuerpo estuviera encima del pasto, recorría con sus manos la hierba verde y de cuando en cuando arranca una parte de ella y la lanzaba por encima de su cabeza, las horas que faltaban para partir hacia la luna se le estaban haciendo terriblemente insoportables, su equipaje ya estaba arreglado, en realidad no llevaría mucho había decidido comprar muchas cosas una vez llegara a su destino, deseaba vestir mas como un selenita y no esas ropas tan brillantes que siempre usaba, pensaba en lo que le diría a su amiga ¿Aun lo recordaría?

-Hola joven Seiya.

Una chica lo miraba parada justo por debajo de donde el sol brillaba y por eso no vio su cara, hasta que se incorporo por completo pero por la voz y esa silueta tan delgada sabia de quien se trataba.

-Te encanta hacerme enojar Analis, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, solo a mis sirvientes se los permito, porque si no tendrían problemas con mi madre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para observar mejor a la recién llegada, era una chica de grandes ojos cafés, su cabello rizado y oscuro vibro cuando una ráfaga de viento paso cerca de ellos.

-Vine a desearte un buen viaje, no te enojes- le dijo mientras sonreía

-Tú deberías ser la enojada, no sé por qué viniste a verme si no estamos en buenos términos.

-Eso es lo que crees, el hecho de que me rechazaras a mí a la hija del consejero real- respiro profundo antes de continuar –pues no me afecta, ya te supere, ahora salgo con un chico mucho más importante que tu.

-¿Y porque te tomaste la molestia de venir a despedirme?

La chica se molesto y se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de irse, con una mano jalo parte de su largo vestido color esmeralda.

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan mal educado.

Analis volteo a verlo y le dijo con una sonrisa nuevamente -Así está mejor, mira realmente me hiciste un favor, ahora salgo con…no la verdad no quieres saberlo.

Seiya puso sus brazos en jarras y soltó una gran carcajada.

-No puedo creerlo, viniste a ver si me daban celos, discúlpame si te decepciono, mira si eres una chica muy linda, pero no estoy para estas cosas.

-Nunca has estado para estas cosas, la verdad eres malo, siempre me mandaste señales en cada reunión que coincidíamos, me ilusionaste, aclaro: tiempo pasado.

-¿Por favor cuales señales? Y la verdad me encantaría que me explicaras eres como la decima chica que me lo dice, yo no sé qué hago mal, nunca quise herirte de verdad.

Seiya se acerca un poco más y le sonrío tímidamente.

-Eso que acabas de hacer por ejemplo.

-Acaso mi error es ser demasiado alegre.

-Si eso eres raro, casi todo mundo por aquí es muy serio.

-No es verdad, hace un momento me sonreíste tú.

-Si y muchas personas lo hacen, pero tú, tu sonrisa es tan encantadora y luego esas cosas que dices de que te preocupas por uno, siempre tan amable, siempre diciendo lo que sientes, y tu mirada tan transparente, tan seguro de ti mismo y tantas cosas más.

-En resumen todo yo soy el problema- respondio Seiya mientras manoteaba hacia el cielo.

Analis dijo seriamente –Creo que sí, dime una cosa y prometo no volverte a molestar, pero contéstame con la verdad ¿Alguien te ha gustado alguna vez?

-Esa es una pregunta muy privada.

-Vamos no me tienes que decir quién es, solo contesta sí o no.

-Si.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer, pero si nunca has estado con nadie.

-Me hablas como si ya tuviéramos el doble de años, te recuerdo que ni siquiera hemos alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

-Bueno si, ni yo tengo una larga lista, reconozco que somos muy jóvenes, pero entonces que paso, digo eres muy agradable no sé cómo no…

Pero ella se tapo la boca como queriendo frenar lo que había soltado ya, aun le agradaba Seiya y se enojo consigo misma por haberse expuesto, el se dio cuenta y se sonrojo un poco, quiso componer un poco lo dicho por Analis.

-Tú también eres agradable, pero simplemente no hubo quimica.

-Un momento ella no es de aquí o ya me hubiera enterado- le replico mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

-Un momento no me has dicho con quien sales ahora- Seiya no podía permitir que ese tema siguiera dando frutos para ella.

-Ahora si te interesa, te vas a morir de la impresión, salgo con el príncipe Terius.

Seiya torció un poco el gesto, Analis no era su amiga, pero tampoco le gusto que una chica mas se uniera a la lista del afamado príncipe de Kimmuko, era conocido por romperle el corazón a más de una, siempre se ilusionaban por ser la próxima princesa pero hasta el momento eso no había sucedido.

-Te aconsejo que tomes las cosas con calma.

-Si ya sé como es el, pero nunca se ha topado con alguien como yo, ya verás.

Analis sin previo aviso acorto el espacio entre ambos y le dio un abrazo a Seiya, el se sorprendió mucho, _"tu eres más guapo que él, pero eso nunca saldrá de mis labios_" pensó ella.

-Y así damos por terminada nuestra escasa relación- le dijo ella mientras se separaban.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-Igual, vuelve pronto o podrías perderte mi fiesta de compromiso.

Él le sonrío- Eso es un punto para ti, tu optimismo es muy grande.

-Tengo otro punto a favor mío: el príncipe muy pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad, deberá ir pensando en sentar cabeza, y adivina quién será su novia en ese momento.

-Si tú lo dices.

Se despidieron con una leve inclinacion, Seiya decidio ir a sus aposentos pues no le gustaría tener otra visita imprevista, pero algo de aquella platica le hizo temblar un poco el cuerpo, ella le había dicho: "_digo eres muy agradable no sé cómo no…_"

Supo el termino de esa frase y no le gusto nada que fuera una futura realidad, que ella "no" estuviera con él, que ella "no" le diera un sí.

Y había algo mas, el era muy seguro de sí mismo, pero cuando se trataba de Serena toda esa seguridad se esfumaba, se recostó boca arriba y miro hacia la lámpara en forma de flor del techo brillaba con los rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana, bostezo un poco y decidió que tomaría una siesta ya alguien vendría a despertarlo.

En sus sueños se vio sentado en la biblioteca de su padre, estaba leyendo un libro acerca de la dinastía real de su planeta, en una hoja estaba la pintura de la princesa Kakkyu de pronto esta cobro vida y salió del libro, el lo tiro y se levanto asustado.

-Por favor no debes temerme, sabes quién soy, mejor dicho quien fui.

Seiya aun no estando en confianza asintió levemente.

-Pronto te encontraras con tu destino y cuando tengas la duda más grande de tu existencia debes saber que puedes acudir a mí, simplemente debes llamarme y estaré para ti.

Ella estiro su mano para tocarle y cuando lo alcanzo el despertó, había sido la siesta más corta de su vida, y de pronto no sintió ganas de volver a tomar una en mucho tiempo, tal vez ya estaba bastante grandecito para eso.

...

* * *

El viaje estaba siendo muy divertido para Mina, Amy y Lita, quienes habían simpatizado mucho a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos ganado un tour a la Luna!

Lita respondió -Es la enésima vez que dices eso Mina.

-Uy que poco animada ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas chicas?– cuando Amy le iba a contestar ella continuo -yo a lo mejor me enamoro de un guapo selenita, mejor aún, el se enamora de mi.

-Lo importante– Amy levanto su dedo índice como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra en clase- es el conocimiento que podamos obtener de esta experiencia.

-Pero vamos chicas, que no les interesa el romance – dijo Mina, las aludidas se sonrosaron un poco – oh, no me digan ¡Ya tienen novio!

Ambas chicas asienten, descartando cualquier duda.

-Vaya vaya, tan jovencitas, y tu tan seria que te ves Amy – esta última se puso roja y escondio su cara en un folleto.

Lita le dijo – Me sorprende que tu no tengas novio, eres muy linda y divertida.

Mina suspiro y contesto -Creo que los chicos me tienen miedo.

En ese momento la nave comenzo a descender en una especie de domo transparente que se abrio y cerro una vez que la nave descendio, en ese momento unas puertas que estaban alrededor de la pared del hangar se abrieron y comenzo a salir el personal encargado de recibir a los pasajeros que eran varios.

– No se olviden de portar sus gafetes plateados, así nos va a identificar la persona que nos llevara al Centro Meioh.- dijo Amy.

Caminaron un poco observando el lugar, Mina comento apesadumbrada – Que decepción, esta base se ve igual a los aeropuertos de la tierra, salvo que estamos en la profundidad de la Luna.

Amy le contesto- Claro recuerda que aquí no hay atmosfera, toda la vida se lleva en el subterráneo, sin embargo la tecnología permite ver hacia arriba un cielo como el de la tierra, eso a mi si me impresiona, una recreación artificial del ambiente terrestre, incluso tienen viento.

Lita comento – Es interesante estar en la cara oculta de la Luna, lo que me encantaría ver es el Súper Domo que da hacia nuestro planeta, dicen que desde ahí se ve una vista espectacular de la Tierra.

Amy le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento una mujer de pelo largo azabache, se paro frente a ellas.

-Señoritas es un placer recibirlas, mi nombre es Rei Hino y seré su guía.

Se saludaron, en ese momento Amy, Lita y Mina sintieron una leve descarga en su interior como si el encuentro con esa mujer fuera a cambiar sus vidas.

-¿No hay naves aerodinámicas? Tardaremos mucho en llegar adonde vamos- dijo Mina al ver la camioneta blanca en la que se iban a transportar.

-Así es– contesto Rei, mientras se sienta al lado del chofer -Me extraña que te sorprendas, la Luna es famosa por el uso de "cosas clásicas".

-Más bien antiguas– contesto Mina.

El chofer arranco la camioneta, y Rei miro a las adolescentes por el retrovisor – Iremos al Centro Meioh, aparte de las actividades de recreación que tendrán, también asistirán a un congreso interestelar, conocerán a gente de otros planetas, y personas muy distinguidas de la Tierra y la Luna, posiblemente asista el príncipe Endymion en persona, pero aun no ha confirmado.

-Vaya, conoceré al tal príncipe – dijo Mina emocionada- es un chico guapísimo, pero seguramente debe ser arrogante como todos los princi…

Rei la miro molesta y le dijo – El no es así, es más bien tímido y tampoco le importa ser famoso.

Ninguna de las chicas le quiso replicar, Rei defendió al príncipe Endymion porque lo conocía bastante, ella era su guardiana: Sailor Mars, pero ella estaba enamorada de él, desde que se había convertido en Sailor Mars no se había apartado de su lado, sin embargo hacia unas semanas atrás le había confiado una misión que la llevaría lejos de él, aparte de ser su guardiana era una especie de consejera personal, el recuerdo de aquella reunión con su amado príncipe vino a su mente.

...…

_El príncipe Endymion vestia un traje de color negro que hacia juego con su cabello, se encontraba sentado en una gran habitación con varias columnas al estilo griego, al lado de él estaba su gata Luna, un candelabro de cristal pendia del techo._

_-Sailor Mars, ha llegado el momento de despertar a las guardianas restantes de la Tierra._

_-No es necesario, puedes confiar en que yo hare lo imposible por cuidar nuestro planeta– le contesto con un tono un poco alto de voz_

_El se acerco mas a ella y tomo sus manos –Sabes que Sailor Galaxia nos advirtió que un grave peligro se acerca a la Vía Láctea, que cada vez se hace más fuerte, ella ya ha luchado en otros planetas con esas fuerzas, y se necesitan de todas las Sailors del Universo para que la paz vuelva, no es que no confié en ti, eres más que mi guardiana: eres mi amiga, pero no se trata solo de mí, sino de todo mi planeta, es "nuestra" responsabilidad protegerlo._

_Luna dijo - No te molestes Sailor Mars, al contrario deberías estar feliz, ya no estarás sola en esta misión- Luna salto y dio varios giros de pronto un destello inundo la habitación -estos son los broches de transformación de Mercury, Venus y Jupiter._

_Endymion solto a Rei para que se acercara a tomar los broches que estaban flotando sobre la gata._

_-Pero Luna, no me has dado el broche de Sailor Moon._

_La gata se acerco a Endymion y respondio dirigiéndose a él -No lo tengo._

_El se agacho intentando estar a la altura de Luna – ¿Pero eso que significa?_

_-Que Sailor Moon tal vez no renazca en esta era -Contesto con un dejo de tristeza- Yo soy la guardiana de los broches y Artemis también, y ninguno de los dos tiene ese broche, fuera de nosotros nadie lo puede tener. _

_El príncipe Endymion se levanto y dirigio su mirada a un enorme retrato que estába en la pared, era la Neo Reina Serenity ya como una mujer madura y dijo - Pero Luna eso es grave, crees que si la chica que es Sailor Moon recordara su vida pasada ¿Sería posible que obtuviera su broche de alguna forma?_

_Luna contesto con pesar - No lo sé, tal vez si obtuviera el legendario cristal de plata, y ese también está perdido, cuando fui consejera de la Neo Reina Serenity, en mi vida pasada de los pocos recuerdos que tengo vi como ella lo lanzaba al espacio exterior, no recuerdo porque lo hizo._

_Endymion voltea hacia Sailor Mars y le dijo - Por eso es importante que entrenes bien a tus futuras compañeras, para que no falte el poder de Sailor Moon para derrotar al enemigo._

_-Así lo hare majestad, no lo defraudare.-dijo la Sailor agachando la cabeza._

_-Rei– le dijo suavemente Endymion alzando su barbilla- ya te he dicho que no te dirijas con tanta formalidad hacia mi ¿Acaso aun no hay confianza?_

…...

Las mejillas Rei se encendieron ante este ultimo recuerdo, esa manera tan dulce del príncipe al dirigirse hacia ella con su verdadero nombre, miro a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado al Centro Meioh, un edificio de solo cuatro pisos de color blanco con grandes puertas plateadas las esperaban, todas bajaron, atravesaron ese edificio y llegaron a un patio interior con bancas y muchos árboles, donde se veían muchos chicos y chicas leyendo, comiendo o platicando, era ya la hora del receso, entraron a otro edificio y vieron que eran los dormitorios de las chicas, Rei saco una llave y abrió, el lugar era amplio contaba con una gran sala, una pantalla en la pared, y una radio en un mueble que daba hacia la ventana.

La pelinegra movió uno de sus brazos como mostrando el lugar – Estarán cómodas cada una tendrá su habitación, podrán cocinar si lo desean cuentan con todo lo necesario, se sentirán como en casa ya que aquí se hospedan muchos jóvenes de la Tierra.

En ese momento se escucho un golpe que vino de una de las habitaciones, Rei se tenso un poco y se dirigio con mucha cautela hacia ese lugar, las chicas movidas por la curiosidad la siguieron y desde una puerta abierta se oyeron unos quejidos, se acercaron aun mas y se asomaron por la puerta de un baño, ahí mojada en una tina se encontraba una rubia tirada, con una larguísima coleta que le daba casi a las rodillas, las miradas de todas se cruzaron como preguntándose qué hacía allí esa chica, pero a pesar que se encontraban con la reencarnación de la misma Neo Reina Serenity, increíblemente ninguna sintió nada especial al verle, solo un poco de risa, exceptuando a Rei que la vio con una mirada dura, la rubia se veía cómica llena de espuma en la cara casi formando una barba y con una cubeta sobre su cabeza, su uniforme que era de color blanco estaba un poco mojado.

-Disculpen si las asuste, estaba terminando de limpiar aquí, no tardare – dijo mientras se levantaba pero resbalo nuevamente.

Rei rodo los ojos fastidiada. Todas salieron del baño y fueron a la sala.

-¿No les parece demasiado joven para trabajar?- Pregunto Mina

Rei le respondió – Seguramente tiene su edad, simplemente hay gente que no tiene facultades para los estudios y trabaja desde muy joven.

-Quieres decir que la chica que está limpiando allá ¿Es una retrasada mental? – Cuestiono Mina

Lita y Amy se incomodaron por la pregunta.

-No lo creo – dijo Rei dirigiéndose a la puerta- bueno tengo que retirarme, mañana temprano vendré por ustedes, guíense por la hora lunar no por la terrestre de acuerdo, descansen las veo mañana.

En ese momento salió una rubia, iba peinada con una coleta que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-¿Ya se fue la enojona? ¿Vieron como me fulmino con la mirada?

Las chicas le sonrieron tímidamente pero a todas les extraño la confianza con que se dirigía a ellas, pero solo Lita le contesto- Si se vio un poco molesta, pero no creo que haya sido para tanto Serena.

-¡Como sabes mi nombre!

Amy le contesto –Lo dijo en tu identificación.

Serena se toca la cabeza y entre risas dijo – Cierto. Bueno tengo que irme, ya casi termina mi turno y aun me falta una habitación ¡Hasta luego!

…..

* * *

Serena camino hacia unas escaleras, se sacudio un poco su uniforme, salio del edificio, cuando llega a su destino una mujer de cabellera naranja la saluda iba vestida igual que ella.

-¿Ya terminaste Unazuki?

-Si ¿Y tú? ¿Te volviste a retrasar?

-No tanto como ayer, ya solo me falta esta habitación.

-Ah debe ser de un chico que llego ayer muy noche, no lo vi, pero me contaron, también venia con dos chicas.

-Con razón me la asignaron apenas esta mañana.

-Dicen que el chico es muy guapo, y creo que es de tu edad, pero por la hora seguramente no te lo toparas.

-No me importan los chicos todavía.

-Que raro, yo a tu edad ya había tenido por lo menos un novio, aunque de momento estoy disponible, lástima que este chico sea tan joven para mí.

Serena se sintio incómoda por el tema, ella nunca había tenido novio y no deseaba seguir hablando de eso así que se apresuro y abrio la puerta con su juego de llaves

–Aja, tengo que dejarte o saldré tarde otra vez ¡Adiós!

Ya se sentía muy cansada esperaba que no estuviera hecha un desastre, a unos pasos de la entrada abre una pequeña puerta para sacar utensilios de limpieza, así era en todas las habitaciones porque algunos estudiantes o huéspedes preferían hacer su aseo, hecho un vistazo a toda la habitación, no estaba desordenada_ "Que suerte" _pensó para si, solo faltaba que revisara el baño y abrió la puerta de este, había mucho vapor, alguien se estaba secando con una toalla pero apenas se veía una varonil silueta y dado que estaba en el edificio de los varones.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Grito ella, sin moverse de su posición continuo -Lo siento, yo pensé que…por favor no me reportes ¡Dos incidentes en un día me achararan!- Tenía el rostro completamente rojo sin moverse.

-No te preocupes, pero podrías seguir disculpándote cuando ya esté vestido – le contesta el chico, quien llevaba una toalla en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Esa voz, esa silueta, hacen que su corazón palpite tan fuerte que pareciera que se le saldría del pecho, de pronto sintió como si esa situación ya la hubiera vivido, comienza a tambalearse, el muchacho se dio cuenta y acorto a grandes pasos la distancia que los separaba, la tomo entre sus brazos y le pregunto preocupado -¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro, ya sin el vapor de por medio ve que es un joven muy guapo de grandes ojos azules, pero se percata de algo mas, y vuelve a gritar, el chico no capto de inmediato el por qué hasta que se dio cuenta de que con los movimientos se había quedado sin toalla, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante la sonrojada Serena que lo miraba con los ojos mas enormes que pudo, en un movimiento torpe intenta alejarlo de ella lo empuja, Seiya para no caerse la tomo de las manos haciendo que le cayera encima, le dijo con una voz muy seductora -Espero que no estés haciendo esto a propósito, nunca se me había lanzado encima una chica.

Serena se levanto tan rápido como pudo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

El chico sonrío divertido, nunca pensó estar en una situación así, era la segunda vez que estando en la luna una mujer le caía encima, lo más extraño fue que no se había incomodado para nada, en el piso vio algo brillar, era la identificación de ella, tenía su foto era la misma rubia pero con un par de chonguitos coronando su cabeza, y ese nombre que tanto tiempo lo había traído de cabeza estaba ahí escrito, lo pronuncio en voz alta casi con devoción: Serena.


	4. Sentimiento del pasado

Seiya se vistió apresuradamente, y salió en busca de su antigua amiga, aunque hubieran cientos de Serenas en la luna, era ella su Serena, eso le decía su corazón, habían pasado seis años desde que la había visto, supuso que ella no lo reconoció por la situación tan embarazosa en la que se reencontraron, aparte de que el había cambiado con el tiempo, salió corriendo del edificio, miro hacia todos lados había poca gente en los jardines y de pronto la vio, pero no se encontraba sola, por los exagerados movimientos que hacia supuso que estaba haciendo toda una representación de lo que había acabado de suceder en su habitación, el hombre que estaba al lado de ella, era alto y rubio vestía una chamarra amarilla y un pantalón azul, tenia facciones finas, de pronto vio como el rubio le tomo el mentón, demasiado cerca para su pesar ¿La besaría? Quiso voltear pero mejor sería encarar la situación, ella era solo su amiga y era una chica muy bella, no podría estar sola, sin embargo solo fue un intercambio de sonrisas y palabras que él no alcanzaba a escuchar por la distancia, después la soltó y le acaricio la cabeza diciéndole algo mas, miro su reloj y se alejo, era su oportunidad se acercaría a ella por fin, Serena lo vio llegar hizo lo que debió hacer entonces en la habitación: taparse la cara.

-Esto es tuyo, se te cayó en la habitación – Seiya extindio su mano mostrando su identificación.

Ella sonrió nerviosa – Este yo, espero que me perdones, por favor no me reportes, ya tuve un incidente esta mañana…

Pero el la interrumpe, poniendo un dedo en sus labios – Por favor no te preocupes, para que son los amigos – Al ver la confusión escrita en la cara de ella continua – es increíble que no te acuerdes de mi, si soy inolvidable, soy Seiya del planeta Kimmuko.

-¡Ah claro! - Entonces ella lo abraza aun mas roja –te recuerdo, no muy bien, sabes no tengo buena memoria, pero has cambiado mucho y ya no traes tu coleta, se te veía bien, estas muy cambiado no te reconocí.

El contesto mientras la segui abrazando -Si creo que no te debe quedar ninguna duda de pies a cabeza- Serena esconde su cara en el pecho de él avergonzada, Seiya desearía estar así por un largo tiempo, pero los jóvenes que andan en los jardines comienzan a cuchichear, se separan un poco y el acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

-Tu también has cambiado- deseaba decir que además estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba pero por alguna razón las palabras no le salían, cosa que le extraño.

-Me peino como en el gafete, solo que hoy se me hizo muy tarde y no me dio tiempo.

A Seiya la duda acerca del hombre que estaba con Serena lo estaba matando y no pudo más.

-Sabes cuándo venia para acá vi que estabas con un hombre ¿Quien era?

La respiración en el pecho de Seiya se minimizo como si esperara alguna mala noticia.

-Vaya que cambio de tema, es una persona muy importante para mi –El semblante de ella se pone inexpresivo, Seiya no sabe que pensar al respecto, en eso escucha que lo llama desde lejos su prima Yanit.

La respuesta no le dejo nada claro, pero buscaría la forma de saber más sobre el rubio -Vienen por mí, tengo algunas actividades que hacer, pero me encantaría verte de nuevo- le hubiera gustado decir que mataría por verla de nuevo pero sencillamente algo interno no se lo permitía.

-Es sencillo, mañana podremos vernos, yo tengo el día libre, ten mi número para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, me dio mucho gusto verte, hasta pronto.

Serena vio como se acercaba una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello largo de color blanco ¿Seria su novia? Ella le dio un coscorrón a Seiya, seguramente lo estaba regañando por hablar con ella o podría ser que no fuera su novia, se alejo de los jardines y camino hacia un pasillo, abrio una puerta entra para cambiarse su uniforme de trabajo se puso unos jeans y una blusa rosa, siguio pensando en Seiya.

-Un chico tan guapo como el no podría estar solo, si esa no era su novia seguro que en su planeta tendría una, peor aun, tal vez en su planeta se casan mas jóvenes y ya tiene esposa, no claro que no.

Se despidio de algunos compañeros de trabajo que vio en el camino todos mayores que ella, camino fuera del Centro Meioh, unas calles más adelante se subio a un autobús, mirando a través de la venta se pregunto si esta vez si vería a su amigo o seria como aquella vez que se descorazono esperándolo, pareciera que fue ayer.

…...

_Ella se encontraba llorando en su habitación, sentada en su cama, abrazando un conejo de peluche, su mama le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-Hija no puedes seguir así, tienes muchos amigos mas, ahí está Molly por ejemplo._

_-Si pero yo me encariñe mucho con Seiya._

_-Tal vez sus padres tuvieron una emergencia, y tuvieron que regresar a su planeta, y no hay forma de comunicarnos, si la hubiera créeme lo intentaría me duele verte así, además como los buscamos en un planeta tan lejano, sino sabemos su paradero, pero estoy segura que lo volverás a ver._

_-Me lo prometes mami._

_-Claro, mientras tanto me tendrás para llenarte de cosquillas._

_Y su mama la hizo reír._

…_._...

Sin embargo solo una cosa de las dos que le dijo se cumplió, baja del autobús, camina enfrente de un edificio de siete pisos, entra y saluda a una señora que sale con dos niños, toma el elevador y llega al último piso, saca unas llaves de su bolso y camina hacia una de las puertas del pasillo.

-Tía Kumiko ya llegue- decía Serena mientras se quitaba sus tenis.

-¿Hola como te fue?

-Cero incidentes

-Mmm por que será que no te creo

-De acuerdo si hubo dos pero no tendré problemas, eso espero, me siento muy cansada así que iré a darme una ducha.

-Apresúrate porque mi hijo no tarda en llegar así comemos todos juntos.

Serena asiente con una sonrisa y camina hacia su habitación, estaba casi segura de que la imagen de su amigo desnudo la perseguiría por siempre, le dio mucha vergüenza que recordarlo no le daba ninguna ¡Vergüenza!

…

* * *

Rei entro a la oficina de recursos humanos, deseaba reportar a Serena, por alguna razón le había caído mal.

Un hombre de cabello negro y uniforme azul la saluda de mano –Buenas tardes señorita Hino ¿Sus invitadas ya se encuentran instaladas?

-Si, gracias, vengo a preguntarle acerca de una jovencita, ojos azules, largo cabello rubio, que es mucama…

El hombre cambia su semblante de alegre a preocupado- Ah, se refiere a la señorita Tsukino ¿Tiene alguna queja? Espero que no, le dije a su familia que si había más problemas con ella, tendríamos que terminar nuestro trato, cosa que me apenaría mucho.

Esas últimas palabras intrigaron a Rei así que decidió llevar las cosas con más calma.

-No, solo que me llamo la atención que alguien tan joven este laborando, pero explíqueme por favor a que trato se refiere.

-Vera, señorita Hino, esta jovencita sufrió una perdida terrible hace cuatro años, sus padres murieron en un terrible incendio, inexplicable, quedo tan trastornada por el hecho que sufrió una parálisis total, que con el tiempo fue mejorando, sin embargo, no pudieron ingresarla a una escuela una vez que ella estuvo bien físicamente, simplemente no se concentraba, trataron de que funcionara a la fuerza, conclusión: reprobó todas las materias. Cuando una crisis nueva se veía venir a sus tíos le sugirieron que una terapia ocupacional podría ayudarle, que hiciera cosas manuales que no requirieran de concentración mental y si pudiera relacionarse con personas seria de más ayuda, la solución era que trabajara en algo sencillo.

-Entiendo, y se me hace increíble ella luce tan alegre.

-Si pero es un desastre, a mi no me gusta mucho el asunto, siento una gran responsabilidad, pero sus tíos me suplicaron tanto, y su primo es un excelente estudiante de aquí y me prometió estar en la medida de lo posible al pendiente de ella.

-Bueno, ya no le quito mas su tiempo, muchas gracias.

Rei salio de la oficina y cerro lentamente la puerta, se sentía de pronto muy atraída por la vida de esa chica, suponía que era porque sabía su tragedia.

-¡Miau!

-Oh por Dios Artemis me asustaste.

-Lo siento, pero te estabas tardando y vine a buscarte ella te espera ¿Por cierto como se encuentra Luna?

-Bien

Artemis bufo bajito, esperaba mas información de Rei, hacía tiempo que el había dejado la Tierra para encontrar el origen de una energía procedente de la luna y ya extrañaba a su compañera.

Camino junto con Rei hacia una parte alejada del jardín, se detuvieron enfrente de un gran árbol y voltearon para ambos lados buscando que nadie los viera, una de las patitas de Artemis toco el árbol y de pronto una luminosa puerta se aparecio, ambos entraron, se encontraron en un gran salón lleno de pantallas enormes tapizando todo el lugar de arriba a abajo, se podian ver muchas constelaciones, pero ya no era Rei sino Sailor Mars, una mujer de traje dorado la esperaba sentada en una especie de trono.

-Bienvenida a mi dimensión estelar, mi hogar- dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

-Galaxia- dijo emocionada, avanzando rápidamente y se fusionaron en un abrazo-hace tiempo que no te veo.

-Sabes que siempre estoy ocupada, hay muchos enemigos de la paz a lo largo de la vía láctea, realmente en este momento es cuando estoy tomando un respiro.

-Pero supongo que no es gratis, desgraciadamente siempre traes malas noticias.

-Bien has dicho, hay una gran fuerza maligna concentrándose en esta dirección, aun no me explico por qué no se les ha mostrado.

-Últimamente he tenido sueños con sombras que me provocan un miedo terrible, y sabes que no soy cobarde.

Sailor Galaxia, se volteo y camino hacia una pantalla en donde se veia la vía láctea.

–Estoy muy preocupada, saben que solo las Sailors renacen cada vez que la paz de la vía láctea está en peligro, me han informado Sailors de otros planetas a los que he acudido que enemigos muertos han resurgido, me temo que eso suceda en la tierra.

Artemis que hasta el momento había estado callado hablo -Alguien los volvió a la vida, pero eso significaría que el nuevo enemigo es extraordinariamente poderoso como para hacer posible eso, yo solo sé de alguien capaz de hacer algo así, desgraciadamente no se encuentra con nosotros.

Sailor Mars lo vio con sorpresa – ¿Te refieres a Sailor Moon?

Artemis asintio con la cabeza y prosiguio – Si. Tengo algunos recuerdos, son pocos, pero creo que son muy trascendentales, ella en una batalla le devolvió la vida a todas las Sailors Inners y a ella misma, lo más gracioso es que no recuerdo su rostro.

Sailor Galaxia se acerco más a Sailor Mars y la estudio, esta se sientio un poco incomoda y desvío su mirada hacia Artemis – Dime una cosa Mars ¿Tu cuanto recuerdas de tu vida pasada? Nunca me lo has dicho, cuando yo te confesé que fuimos enemigas, no te vi muy sorprendida, como si lo supieras, hemos peleado juntas ¿Y aun no me tienes confianza?

Mientras Sailor Mars le sostenia la mirada a Sailor Galaxia le dijo a Artemis

-Por favor podrías dejarnos solas quisiera tener una plática privada.

-De acuerdo, pero hay cosas importantes que tenemos que tratar.

-Créeme esto también es importante.

Artemis se dio la vuelta y se fue un poco molesto, diciendo a baja voz - Mujeres.

-Me gustaría no tener tantos recuerdos del pasado, me están empezando a pesar mucho, el príncipe Endymion se parece mucho a su antepasado, recuerdo como era vivir en Tokio de Crystal, con la Neo Reina Serenity y su esposo que era idéntico a él, yo recuerdo la lealtad hacia ella y lo que siento por él actualmente, me hace sentir que soy una traidora, aunque sé que no es el porqué como has dicho solo las Sailors renacemos, me estoy volviendo loca.

Sailor Galaxia se dirigio a su trono y se sento, toco un botón de su trono y un asiento plateado surgio del piso, inmediatamente le señalo el asiento a Sailor Mars

– Creo que esta conversación será un poco larga ¿Verdad?


	5. Diversion triste

Seiya, sus primas y el ahora tutor provisional Agamen caminaban cerca de una pista, en ese momento una nave gris paso provocando un viento que movió las largas coletas de las chicas, los estudiantes que encontraban a su paso miraban embobados a Taisha y Yanit quienes iban vestidas de negro con unos ajustados pantalones, la tela de todo su conjunto era brillante, Seiya iba menos ajustado pero igual de brillante eran sus ropas rojas, Agamen se ajustaba sus lentes a cada frase que decía, era una grata sorpresa el cambio del carácter de su tutor, estaba emocionado ya que nunca antes había salido de Kimmuko, parecía un niño en juguetería todo emocionado.

-Conocerán a toda una experta en el manejo de naves, es increíble, ya vi una, todo se opera de forma manual, simplemente es increíble, este hangar esta fuera del Centro Meioh por que se necesita una pista, no son como las naves que conocen ¡Estas tienen rueditas para despegar! ¡Miren alla esta la señorita!

Dentro del Hangar había una nave blanca diferente a las demas ese punto lo habia señalado Agamen, al lado se encontraba el hombre que Seiya había visto con Serena, pero esta vez portaba un overol color crema.

Un momento el profesor había dicho "experta" o ¿Escucho mal?

-Les presento a la señorita Haruka Tenou.

Las primas de Seiya la saludaron con mucha cortesía, pero el solo la repasaba con la mirada, cosa que molesto a Haruka, este al verse descubierto se apeno mucho, y al tratar de saludarla no le tomo la mano.

-Jóvenes visitantes, créanme que son afortunados al venir a este sitio, los alumnos del Centro Meioh solo pueden venir cuando han pasado muchas pruebas difíciles, es un honor que se debe ganar -Esto último lo dijo mirando a Seiya, sin embargo este no se dio por aludido pues estaba en su propio mundo pensando que había sido una tontería no darse cuenta que Serena platicaba con una mujer, que rápido había disipado la duda del rubio.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un vuelo de Prueba?

-Hey Seiya te habla a ti- Fueron las palabras de Taisha que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos a empujones.

-Si claro, no creo que sea la gran cosa- fue lo que contesto Seiya, sin embargo Haruka sonreía de una forma maliciosa.

-Disculpe señorita Haruka- dijo Agamen- pero no es necesario que tome un entrenamiento ¿Para esto?

-No se preocupe, será algo tranquilo.

Seiya fue a cambiarse la ropa por un overol parecido al de Haruka, cuando regreso ella ya lo estaba esperando dentro de la nave.

Yanit estaba un poco enfadada por que le hubiera gustado ir en el lugar de Seiya.

-Ya tendrás tu turno hermanita- fueron las palabras tranquilizadoras de Taisha.

Adentro de la nave Haruka estaba preparando los controles, la nave comenzó a moverse.

-Sabe señorita Tenou por un momento pensé que era hombre- dijo Seiya mientras se acomodaba su casco que al parecer no reprimía los estúpidos pensamientos, ella solo gruño levemente.

Para tratar de calmar la tensión, decidió probar cambiar de tema -¿Por qué tienen este tipo de naves?

Ella contesto un poco seria -Son naves que no utilizan la antimateria, la Neo Reina Serenity deseo que se conservaran por esta razón, decía que no se podía confiar del todo en una energía tan oscura, claro cuando ella vivía esta energía era solo un prototipo no se podía usar.

-Es increíble que esa Reina aun tenga impacto en la vida de los selenitas.

Haruka cambio su tono serio por uno melancólico -Fue una mujer muy poderosa y con ideas profundas, era demasiado romántica y espiritual, pero eso no le impedía ser una mujer llena de sabiduría.

-Hablas como si la hubieras conocido.

-Que tontería, sostente aquí vamos.

La nave salió disparada hacia el espacio exterior Seiya se emociono, pero no le duro mucho, ya que Haruka comenzó a hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos como si tratara de esquivar una lluvia de meteoritos, Seiya comenzó a sentirse mareado.

-Sabes muchachito, no me agrada mucho la gente que viene de fuera, a pesar de todo procuro ser cordial, sin embargo tú te has empeñado en caerme mal.

Seiya sentía que su cabeza era martillada, hubiera querido gritar pero no le daría la satisfacción a Haruka, esta última viendo que ya había sido suficiente decidió volver, una vez que aterrizaron, Haruka se quito el casco y volteo hacia atrás.

- Bienvenido a la luna.

Seiya bajo de la nave con muy mala cara y corrió hacia los sanitarios tenía algo que desechar con urgencia, cuando paso cerca de sus primas Taisha le susurraba a Yanit.

-¿A_un tienes ganas de volar_?

…

* * *

Haruka se despidió de los kimmukianos, y se subió a un coche convertible de color rojo, llego a una casa muy elegante con enormes jardines, se abrieron unas rejas negras automáticamente, en la entrada principal se encontraba un escudo de armas sobre un fondo color azul estaba grabada una media luna plateada, la saludaron dos guardias al pasar al interior de la mansión, camino por un vestíbulo con tapetes rojos, subió unas escaleras que en los barrotes tenían todas las etapas de la luna talladas, llego hasta una puerta iba a tocar pero una mujer de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos violetas le abrió la puerta.

-Sentí cuando llegaste.

-Que miedo me das alcaldesa.

-La verdad no te creo, pero cuéntame cómo te fue con nuestros visitantes, yo solo he visto a su tutor, pero mañana están invitados a una cena, claro que tú no puedes faltar, sabes que eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí.

-No me adules, pero si me quieres hacer feliz, porque no vuelves a tu apariencia original.

-¿Acaso solo te gusto de esa forma?

-Claro que no, lo nuestro es más que eso, simplemente extraño tu cabello aguamarina, tus ojos...

Ambas se sentaron en un sillón color crema que se encontraba en la oficina, Haruka recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Michiru.

-Ya te di gusto y estuvieron a punto de descubrir que la misma persona ha estado a cargo por todos estos siglos, pero sabes que nuestra misión es muy importante, no podemos ponerla en peligro, tú nunca has querido ocupar este puesto.

-Sabe que lo siento mucho, no es lo mio, demasiada burocracia, respecto a lo anterior, no hay gran cosa que contar, los adolescentes son los mismos en todo el universo.

-Por el tono en que lo dices siento que alguien no te cayó bien.

-Las chicas son encantadoras, pero el chico, el tal Seiya, es un cabeza dura.

-¿Guapo quizá?

Haruka rodo los ojos y respondió- No todos los hombres que son guapos me caen mal, por ejemplo el príncipe Endymion se me hace muy agradable, es la actitud de ese chico, pero hay algo más, que me inquieta, sentí como si lo conociera del pasado.

-¿Igual que te sucedió con Serena? Recuerda que incluso pensaste que era nuestra antigua Serena. Sabes que si lo fuera mi espejo nos lo hubiera dicho, pero no fue así, tiene un brillo muy especial pero eso es todo.

Haruka recordó como había sido la primera vez que vio a Serena, había acudido al entierro de un compañero de trabajo, Michiru no pudo acompañarla.

Los selenitas tenían un método de entierro muy peculiar, la persona fallecida era incinerada, después las cenizas eran almacenadas en un gran edificio llamado el Altar, que estaba recubierto por todos lados de espejos y plantas de hojas blancas.

La gente importante tenía sus salones privados, pero las personas con menos recursos solo podían pagar un lugar en los grandes pasillos y si iban a visitar a sus difuntos no tenían privacidad, ese fue el caso de Serena, cuando Haruka iba camino a la salida se percato de una chica rubia, estaba enfrente de uno de los muros donde se almacenaban las cenizas, hablaba de una manera muy seria, le gano la curiosidad por saber que era lo que decía esa niña, ya estando muy cerca de ella alcanzo a escuchar "…perdon", cuando sus miradas se encontraron, percibió en el brillo de sus ojos azules algo que le hizo sentir una enorme calidez, ella se disculpo por la intromisión, pero Serena no le hizo ningún caso y se retiro del lugar, Haruka se acerco para ver lo que estaba escrito en el repositorio de ceniza, grabado se encontraba: "Con amor profundo los recordare siempre, su hija Serenity-Serena".

Michiru tosió un poco y Haruka se percato de que había hecho un viaje largo a sus recuerdos entonces le pregunto – Perdona dime algo ¿Tu recuerdas a la Neo Reina Serenity?

Michiru le acaricio la mejilla a Haruka y respondió -Como podría, sabes que nuestros recuerdos se han disuelto a través de los siglos, nos advirtió la Neo Reina Serenity que esto pasaría por tener parte de su semilla estelar, lo único que me queda claro es la misión que nos encomendó y…

-Lo más importante: nuestro amor- dijo Haruka acariciando el cabello de Michiru.

-Pero ahora que lo dices yo también comienzo a sentir que alguna vez conocimos a gente de Kimmuko, pero no gente ordinaria, mas bien sailors.

-Eso podría haber sido posible, pero sin nuestros recuerdos completos no hay forma de saberlo con exactitud.

Michiru miro seriamente a Haruka y le pregunto - ¿Y si le preguntamos a Artemis? El se encuentra aquí vino con Rei Hino.

-Sabes que esos contactos son peligrosos, ya nos hemos acercado a él y a Luna demasiado para sonsacarles información respecto a nuestras vidas pasadas, creo que ellos ya sospechan quienes somos, además como has dicho nuestra misión es importante por eso ella nos la confió, debemos concentrarnos en el presente.

-Te has preguntado alguna vez si ese momento llegara, cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para que su premonición se vuelva realidad, ya han pasado más de cinco siglos y nada, tal vez el caos nunca regrese.

Michiru la miro seriamente y le dijo- No estoy tan segura, recuerdas que hace unos meses te mencione que había visto una sombra de ojos llameantes en mi espejo.

-Claro eso me puso en alerta máxima, pero nada ha pasado desde entonces.

-Pues ahora esas sombras se han multiplicado, creo que el momento está muy próximo, el caos atacara no hay duda- Michiru se levanta y sonríe -Y como ya desde hace mucho estamos preparadas para ese momento, podemos darnos el lujo de frivolidades, acompáñame quiero enseñarte lo que llevaras puesto para la cena de mañana, tienes que lucirte ante los kimmukianos.

Haruka se levanto del sofá y le dijo enojada -¿Te has atrevido a elegirme ropa?

Michiru le contesto con una sonrisa -También te pondrás una joyería fina, me lo debes. Acaso crees que no te cobraría que por mucho tiempo lleves tu apariencia de siempre y yo ser la que cambie, todo tiene un precio y la verdad te salió barato.

…

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en el Centro Meioh, Seiya jugaba con un papelito en sus manos, se encontraba acostado en la cama, vestía solamente pantalón, se planteaba si aun podía llamar a Serena para verse, pero siendo poco paciente decidió llamarla, se acerco al videoteléfono que se encontraba en un buro al lado de su cama y marco, cuando vio en la pantalla del aparato que eran ya casi las once de la noche estuvo a punto de colgar, pero una señora le contesto, por la cara que tenia se veía que la habia levantado.

-Buenas noches. Disculpe señora, creo que no vi la hora antes.

-Debes ser Seiya, ella se acostó hace poco, pero me dijo que le avisara si llamabas, espera un momento.

La pantalla del videoteléfono se puso verde, los minutos se le hicieron tan largos, de pronto regreso la imagen, Serena lucia adormilada, con el cabello suelto y una pijama rosa de conejitos eso le saco una sonrisa, simplemente le parecia hermoso ese aire inocente, ella también sonrió, se dio cuenta de que el pecho de Seiya estaba desnudo y se sonrojo, un recuerdo vaporoso le habia venido a la mente.

-Hola, no me digas que siempre te veré sin ropa.

-Eres muy mal pensada- rio divertido- es que tengo un poco de calor.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de mi ya es tarde- contesta haciendo pucheros

-Perdona, tuve muchas actividades con mis primas.

Vio la cara de confusión de Serena y recordó que no había hablado prácticamente nada con ella, así que decidió comentarle.

-Vine con mis primas Yanit y Taisha.

Por el rostro de Serena paseo la idea que la chica que vio con Seiya era una de sus primas no su novia, que alivio sintió ¿Un momento porque alivio?

-Bueno mañana no creo presentártelas porque ya tienen planes, hoy me la pase todo el día con ellas para que pudiera dedicarte todo mi tiempo mañana, si aun quieres.

-Claro que quiero, esperaba tu llamada, créeme que aunque me acosté luche por no dormirme, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar muy especial.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos? Te pregunto por qué seguramente no te levantas temprano en tu día de descanso, cosa que aun no asimilo ¿Por que trabajas? ¿Tienes problemas financieros? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunto con preocupación.

Serena se vio un poco perturbada, aun no se sentía preparada para hablar de "aquello", ignoro todas las preguntas -Nos vemos a las once, en la salida del Centro Meioh ¿Te parece bien?

Seiya vio su semblante totalmente descompuesto, así que mejor no siguió con ese tema, solo por el momento -De acuerdo, ya no te desvelo mas, no sabes… –algo lastimo a Seiya desde su interior que no deseaba que terminara la frase, y cerró los ojos.

Serena preocupada escucho el quejido – ¿Estas bien?

Seiya se concentro al máximo en lo que sentía por ella:"_El amor que siento es mayor a este miedo inexplicable_". Y la voz de su corazón gano.

– No sabes cuánto anhelo verte. –Por fin había logrado decir algo de lo mucho que sentía y de paso le guiño un ojo antes de cortar, dos victorias contra su otro yo.

Serena se tiro en la cama emocionada ¿Acaso le gustaba a su guapo amigo? Ella una chica atontada y ordinaria, no sabía si le contaría a Seiya su pena, temía que la rechazara si conociera su secreto, sin embargo el se había acordado de ella, a pesar de haber convivido solo unas horas hace años, a pesar de sus terapias que le torturaron la mente había conservado su recuerdo como un salvavidas, deseando verlo y él había regresado ¡La había reconocido! ¿Pero el aceptaría la amistad de una cobarde?

En los sueños de Serena se encontraba Seiya ella estaba en una rueda de la fortuna y desde ahí lo veía en una gran pantalla el cantaba una hermosa canción, pero mientras esto sucedía en la tierra de Morfeo una sombra se movía en su habitación hacia la cabecera de su cama, Serena tenía un tenue brillo en la frente, una persona que vestía con una capucha y capa plateada le susurro con voz de mujer –Aun no es tiempo de tu despertar, saco un Crystal azul y con este le toco la frente, en ese instante el brillo en la frente de Serena desapareció.

…

* * *

Lita se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, había sido la primera que se había levantado, los aromas salían alegremente por la ventana a darles los buenos días a todo el que pasara por ahí cerca, en ese momento entro Amy a la cocina.

-Eso huele delicioso ¿Segura que no quieres dedicarte a esto?

-Tal como les comente en el viaje, mis padres esperan que yo siga la tradición familiar y me dedique a la medicina, hago lo posible pero soy pesima, le tengo una fobia a la sangre ellos aun no lo saben.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, a mi me encantan las ciencias y sin embargo, como sabes estoy en las mismas, no tengo oído musical, no siento que pueda dedicarme a eso.

En ese momento entra Mina y sin pedir permiso toma un pedazo del pastel de Lita y se lo atiborra, con la boca un poco llena dice -Lo siento es que mis tripas ya estaban haciendo canibalismo, pero les diré una cosa a las dos, cuando regresen a la tierra ármense de valor y hagan realidad sus sueños, yo siempre fui firme en lo que quiero y por eso acabo de ingresar a una de las mejores escuelas de música, esa a la que Amy no pudo entrar.

Lita miro con ojos severos a Mina, esta se apeno al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Amy.

-Lo siento, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a que toques mejor la guitarra o alguna otra cosa que desees en los ratos libres que tengamos aquí, soy una excelente artista.

Rei se encontraba realmente enojada, cuando bajo de la camioneta blanca le dio un fuerte portazo, el chofer se asusto un poco, había hablado varias horas con Sailor Galaxia, pero toda su plática se podía resumir en una sola frase: Estaba enamorada del príncipe Endymion pero el solo la veía como una amiga. Y aunque Sailor Galaxia le había dicho que tal vez podía tener esperanzas ella no lo podía creer, es más, estaba convencida de que el príncipe haría un día un gran baile buscando a su futura esposa y ella no figuraría en las candidatas, ese tiempo ya no estaba lejano, sabia que el príncipe tenía la obligación de casarse, para convertirse en rey, lo peor de todo sería que ella también le serviría entonces a su rival, su identidad de Sailor le debía lealtad a los soberanos de la Tierra.

A cada paso que daba su enojo menguaba para dar paso a otro sentimiento: vergüenza, en vez de hablar de cosas más trascendentes se había centrado en su amor platónico cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parada enfrente de la habitación de las chicas, otras almas mas que se sumarian a la causa, compañeras que le ayudarían a sobrellevar su deber por encima de sus sentimientos, pues ella tenia que poner el ejemplo, toco a la puerta y le abrió una sonriente Lita.

-Espero que hayan descansado, les espera un día muy agitado

-Si, hola estamos bien- fue lo que contesto una seria Mina quien se encontraba sentada en la sala al lado de Amy.

-Perdón, pero debo decirles que no vinieron aquí de vacaciones.

Mina se levanto y encaro a Rei, aunque la pelinegra era un poco más alta y su mirada la intimidaba un poco, eso no fue suficiente para callarla.

-Creí que a eso habíamos venido, a pasear, te recuerdo que nos ganamos un premio.

-Este premio fue solo un arreglo, no creas que deberás tienes talento como cantante.

Las tres adolescentes se quedaron atónitas. Rei al ver sus caras se dio cuenta que eso no había sido bueno, su mal humor la había superado y se desquito con las que serian sus futuras compañeras, tenía que arreglarlo.

-Discúlpenme, yo no debí...

-No un momento- le dijo una colérica Mina- Me hiciste viajar hasta la luna para insultarme no te lo voy a perdonar…

Lita se acerco le sujeto un brazo pues parecía que se le iba a ir encima a Rei.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos.- dijo Amy -Creo que nos debe una explicación a todas señorita Hino, lo que acaba de decir es muy serio.

-Tienen razón, lo lamento de verdad, fue la peor forma de revelarlo, para que entiendan el porqué deben venir conmigo, por favor.

…

* * *

Seiya se había levantado temprano, se estudio en el espejo llevaba puesto su típico traje brillante, curiosamente se encontraba muy descansado, desde que llego a la luna las pesadillas terminaron y dormía bien, ya no mas verse como mujer en medio de una batalla, decidió que le daría una sorpresa a Serena, a pesar de que solo había ido una vez a su casa, estaba seguro que daría con el camino, ya se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de su amiga de verle en la puerta de su casa, sin embargo el sorprendido fue el, no sorprendido horrorizado pues al llegar al lugar vio solo escombros de lo que fuera la casa de su amiga, se quedo parado varios minutos en silencio, mirando hacia todos lados, estaba seguro que ese era el lugar, pero ahí ya no estaba la casa, parecía que un incendio la había devastado, camino hacia dentro de la propiedad, se agacho y tomo un pedazo de material quemado que se hizo cenizas al instante al juzgar por los escombros eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo ¿Por eso trabajaba Serena? ¿Su familia lo había perdido todo? Eso tenía sentido, se acordó de que Serena lo esperaría en el Centro Meioh así que se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Rei llevo a las chicas a un templo, les comento que ahí ella se hospedaba, era el templo Hikawa, su corazón la había llevado ahí la primera vez que viajo a la luna, ese lugar le traía recuerdos, aunque en la luna había otro templo ese la atraía mucho.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Mina estuvo a punto de no ir pero Amy la había convencido, entraron a una de las habitaciones del templo, en ese lugar se encontraba Artemis.

-Nos trajiste aquí para mostrarnos a tu mascota ¿Esa es tu disculpa?

-Tú debes ser Sailor Venus- le dijo Artemis

Todas gritaron espantadas al verlo hablar.

-Quería prepararlas un poco Artemis, pero veo que ya no hay remedio.

Rei saco los broches de transformación y los puso en el piso enfrente de ellas, aun no se habían recuperado de la primera sorpresa cuando vieron como esas joyas se elevaban en el aire, de pronto todas sintieron un deseo muy grande por tocarlas, Mina dudo un poco, sin embargo cada una tomo uno, sintieron como si toda su vida hasta el momento cobrara un nuevo sentido, Rei saco su propio broche y se transformo en Sailor Mars, las tres entendieron sin que se los explicaran que ellas también podían hacerlo, sus corazones lo pedían y se transformaron, ante un regocijante Artemis.

…

* * *

En su habitación Yanit y Taisha sintieron de pronto como surgían esas nuevas Sailors, pero no fueron las únicas pues Seiya que se encontraba ya muy cerca del Centro Meioh detuvo su carrera al percibirlo también, no comprendió esa sensación pero se le olvido por completo al ver a Serena, y término caminando lo que le faltaba.

-Por un momento pensé que se te había hecho tarde- le dijo Serena.

Seiya quiso decirle de donde venia, pero cambio de opinión, seguramente era un tema delicado para ella y decidió esperar a que ella le contara lo sucedido.

-Este, si fui a hacer ejercicio.

-¿Con esas ropas tan elegantes?

-No me lo recuerdes necesito otro estilo aquí, llamo mucho la atencion.

Pero Serena penso que no eran sus ropas sino el mismo, era tan guapo.

-Dime adonde iremos, te confieso que no conozco muchos lugares, me la he pasado dentro de este Centro y el Hangar.

-¿No me digas que conociste a Haruka?

-Si y me dio un "lindo" paseo.

-Por tu tono me parece que no tuvo nada de lindo, supongo que la hiciste enojar.

-Me porte solo un poco descortés, no fue mi intención, es una exagerada, es que me llamo la atención cuando la vi hablando contigo, pensé que era tu novio…-dejo la frase inconclusa no quiso agregar: y me dieron celos.

-Ah es cierto, recuerdo que me preguntaste por ella, es una gran amiga, no te culpo la confusión, pero si quieres dejar de caerle mal tendrás que disculparte con ella.

-Ahora que se que es tu amiga con mayor razón lo hare.

-Bueno sígueme, te llevare a un parque de diversiones, cuando lo veas me dirás si en tu planeta hay algo parecido, te va a gustar.

Seiya sonríe y responde –Allá en Kimmuko no hay muchas cosas que me gusten, creo que la mayoría están aquí en la luna- ahí estaba otra vez ese temor, volvió a guardarse lo último de la frase "tu eres lo que más me gusta" no entendía por qué no podía expresar sus sentimientos por completo.

…

* * *

Todas habían regresado a la normalidad y escuchaban atentas a Rei.

-Una Sailor por encima de todo debe proteger al príncipe Endymion y al planeta tierra.

Anticipo lo confundidas que podrían estar, pero para su sorpresa todo lo tomaron con bastante madurez, excepto Mina.

-Es decir que todos mis sueños pasan a segundo término, dije: ¿Mis sueños? ¡Mi vida personal! Resulta que lo más importante ahora es jugar al superhéroe, como piensas que no tengo futuro como cantante crees que no tengo nada que perder.

-Te equivocas, por favor perdóname por decirte eso, ni siquiera sé como cantas, yo arregle todo con terceras personas, solo sabia de ustedes a travez de reportes, les tratare de resumir mi experiencia, inicie a su edad, no fue fácil, abandone la idea de ser arqueologa y tuve que enfrentarlo sola, por lo menos ustedes se pueden acompañar- termino diciendo Rei con mucha tristeza.

Por que al estar enamorada del príncipe se le había complicado cada vez mas ser una Sailor, las chicas creyeron que era porque ella aun vivía esa pérdida de sueños y no sabían que era por ese detalle que desconocían y la miraron comprensivas.

– A pesar de todo lo que implica si ustedes no desean seguir con esto no las voy a obligar, yo me hare responsable.

-Perfecto, yo me voy – le dijo Mina extendiendo su mano mostrando el broche de transformación.

-Lo siento, pero ahora ya solo puedes tenerlo tú, por favor guárdalo no pierdes nada con eso, y si aun lo deseas todavía puedes quedarte en la luna.

Mina se quedo pensativa unos segundos pero simplemente se guardo el broche y salió de la habitación rápidamente, Artemis que había estado totalmente aislado de la discusión salió de un rincón de la habitación volteo a ver a Rei y ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente él deseaba ir tras Mina.

-Aun tengo una duda, porque nos hicieron venir a la luna, no sería mas fácil hacer esto en la tierra- fue lo que pregunto Amy

Rei respira profundo y contesta- Esta parte sí, pero para que aprendan a usar sus poderes tenemos que transportarnos a otra dimensión, la vez que yo aprendí a usarlos atraje energía negativa, de milagro estoy ante ustedes –Amy y Lita soltaron una risita nerviosa- me salvo una gran mujer la conocerán mañana, se que todo esto es difícil de digerir y aunque las veo dispuestas les daré tiempo para que lo piensen.

Dada su situacion actual, no queria que otras chicas se unieran a la soledad y tristeza de ser una sailor.

…

* * *

Serena y Seiya subieron a un juego, ella le había dicho que se llamaba "rueda de la fortuna", el pensó que ojala le diera fortuna a él.

-En Kimmuko no nada igual, allá la diversión es básicamente el deporte y la tecnología, yo prefiero el deporte pero nos falta algo como esto.

Serena lo miro divertida y le pregunto- ¿Tampoco conocen la música?

-Claro, normalmente la usamos en festividades.

-Escucha esto- Serena saco de su bolsa un pequeño aparato rosa le puso unos audífonos a Seiya el se siente tan feliz de tenerla tan cerca es como si lo fuera a besar, estaba tan atontado que le tomo por sorpresa el inicio de una canción, ese tipo de música definitivamente era genial, era como para pararse y saltar, comenzó a mover la cabeza y sonrió, ella dio por sentado que le había gustado y se alegro mucho, verla así tan feliz le hacía cuestionarse si era mala su situación, deseaba saber que ella no hubiera pasado por un tragico acontecimiento, a lo mejor de ahí venia su miedo de declararle su amor, de que ella no estuviera preparada para un romance, no eso no era, era algo un miedo del pasado, pero eso lo contrariaba, el no tenia ningún pasado con ella y eso es lo que aun no sabía, que si existía uno.

-Apuesto a que no sabes bailar ese tipo de música- le dijo ella mientras le quitaba los audífonos.

-Que mala eres lo estaba disfrutando.

-Toma te lo presto y cuando hayas escuchado todas las canciones me lo devuelves, pero no me has respondido.

-Claro que no se, la música de Kimmuko es lo único que no ha avanzado para nada, aun bailamos cosas del milenio pasado, creo que es como un vals de aquí.

-¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?

-Me leíste la mente.

-Pero eso implicaría ir a un lugar de noche, se llama MoonDance, ¡Podríamos ir hoy!

-Me encantaría, pero en la noche tenemos una cena con la alcaldesa.

Serena comienza a reír divertida, Seiya no entiende el por qué hasta que ella habla.

-Creo que más pronto de lo que te imaginas te vas a disculpar con Haruka.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Haruka es muy amiga de la alcaldesa seguramente la veras.

-¡No es cierto!

Serena mueve su cabeza afirmativamente y le toca el hombro en señal de pésame, en ese momento el operador del juego les abre la puerta para anunciarles que ya termino el paseo.

-Vamos no seas infantil Haruka no es tan mala- le decía ella mientras caminaban hacia otro juego

-Lo dices porque seguramente solo conoces su lado bueno

-Es cierto, siempre ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo, pero vamos solo fue un mal momento, cuando convivas mas con ella sabrás que es una excelente persona.

-Aja

-¡Mira!

Serena salto gustosa, a Seiya le agradaba tanto su infantil forma de ser.

-Es una máquina para sacar fotos ¡Debemos entrar!

-Nuestro tutor nos explico acerca de las fotos son como pinturas, son un método muy antiguo para obtener imágenes.

-Incluso aquí, ya prácticamente no se usan, sin embargo a mi me agradan mucho me encantaría tener una contigo, cuando haya introducido el dinero comenzara a disparar el flash.

Serena termino de depositar el dinero, Seiya acomodo su cabello, sería una buena oportunidad para tener contacto físico con su amiga, respetuoso, nada de sobrepasarse, bueno ya vería, el primer disparo los tomo desprevenidos mientras se acomodaban, en el segundo Serena jalo de un brazo a Seiya tan fuerte que ambos terminaron en el suelo, tercer disparo Serena se disculpaba mientras él se sentaba, cuarto ambos muy derechitos y sonrojados, no hay quinto malo, Seiya se armo de todo el valor que tenia y abrazo a Serena, esta volteo sorprendida, Seiya sentía su corazón palpitar poderosamente, teniéndola aun abrazada se agacho lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas se tocaran, Serena adquirió un tono rosado y sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subió unos grados, en la última toma Seiya tenía una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos se Serena lucían brillantes, como los de una mujer enamorada.

- Ya se acabo, puedes soltarme –decía mientras el color le volvía a la sangre.

- Perdón, espero no haberte incomodado.

- No, para nada.

Serena tomo todas las fotos de la maquina.

-Bueno, debemos repartirlas, como tú eres el visitante escoge las que más te gusten.

-Creo que me quedare con las últimas dos, ten.

-Las primeras fueron un desastre- decia mientras las revisaba.

-Yo diría que fueron divertidas ¿Nos vemos bien juntos no crees?

-Que cosas dices, eres muy coqueto.

Verla tan animada hacía pensar a Seiya que tal vez Serena no tenía muchos problemas, una persona que tiene una sonrisa como la de ella, debía ser una persona feliz, seguramente el incendio de su casa solo dio como resultado pérdidas materiales, posiblemente su familia ya estaba recuperada, pero debía ser precavido y esperar a que ella le contara lo sucedió.

…

* * *

Mina se encontraba caminando en los jardines del Centro Meioh, paso cerca de unas flores y piso algunas con coraje.

-No te desquites con esas inocentes.

Volteo y vio al gato blanco que había estado con Rei, el gato parlante Artemis.

-Por favor déjame sola, tu presencia solo me hace recordar que el mundo normal en el que vivía resulta que ya no lo es.

-He pedido permiso para estar a tu lado, no quiero dejarte sola, seguramente te vendrán algunas dudas y yo deseo estar cerca para contestarlas.

De pronto a Mina le vino un recuerdo fugaz su ojos se pusieron un poco transparentes, caminaba en unas calles muy parecidas a las de la ciudad subterránea de la luna, iba comiendo un panecillo alegremente y en su hombro iba Artemis intentando alcanzar una parte, ella reía divertida.

-¡Pero que fue eso!- exclamo muy asustada

-A juzgar por tu mirada, veo que has tenido tu primer recuerdo de la vida pasada ¿Que viste?

Se sentó en el pasto y de pronto sintió una necesidad muy grande de la compañía de Artemis.

-Eras mi amigo- el gato asiente- Tu me recuerdas también ¿Por eso has venido?

-Si, según Luna ambos recordamos más cosas que el resto de ustedes, bueno eso solo deducimos por la experiencia con Rei.

-¿Quien es Luna?

-Es mi compañera, nosotros también renacimos, cada vez que las Sailors de la tierra renacen nosotros también, somos una especie de apoyo.

-Debo asumir que ella es un gato.

-Así es.

-Dime Mina ¿Vas a regresar a la tierra?

-Estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero creo que debo de aprovechar el viaje.

-Supongo que no has cambiado de opinión respecto a ser una Sailor.

-Si que me conoces, estas en lo cierto.

-Solo te pido que lo pienses mas, has nacido con una responsabilidad.

-Me haces sentir como si fuera una heroína de esos comics antiquísimos con responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y todo por ser superdotados, me encanta el hombre de acero, por que vuela ¿Yo puedo hacerlo?

Artemis ríe y le contesta- Si te digo que si cambiarias de opinión.

-Diría que no te creo por tu forma de responder.-Pero que puedo hacer, que poderes tengo, acaso: super fuerza, mirada de rayos x ¿Algo útil? Por tu mirada de confusión, debí imaginarme que no sabes nada de él.

-De donde sacas todo eso? de tu imaginación.

-Ya te dije de un comic, lo vi en un museo, había muchos superhéroes, pero mi favorito es el hombre de acero.

-Bueno si tienes poderes, pero no debes usarlos a la ligera.

-¿No podre controlarlos?

-Claro que si, para ti será como respirar, algo muy natural, me refiero a que puedes atraer algo maligno.

-Con esos comentarios cada vez me gusta menos la idea, mejor acompáñame a dar una vuelta, quiero conocer lo mas que pueda, cada vez tengo más ganas de regresar a casa.

-Y cuanto me pagarían si acepto ser una Sailor

-Nada.

-Es injusto si a los soldados les pagan ¡No expondré mi vida gratis! Por lo menos esperaría que me consigan un buen novio, sería como de la realeza ¿No?- termina diciendo molesta

-Uf Mina eres la misma de antes. Sigueme te mostrare un lugar que te animara un poco.

…

* * *

-¿Seiya donde estas?- decía Serena a su propio reflejo, su cara se veía enorme, en ese instante el sale detrás de uno de los espejos y toca su hombro ella se sobresalta un poco.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte, ni que fuera de esos monstruos de la casa de los sustos.

-Es que no me gusto que te desaparecieras, soy muy infantil ¿Verdad?

-Un poco…

Serena volteo a ver uno de los espejos ambos se veían muy gordos, Seiya se molesto consigo mismo deseaba haber dicho algo mucho más tierno ¿Por qué se seguía frenando?

-Acabo de recordar que en tu gafete decía Serena, oficialmente has dejado de llamarte ¿Serenity?

-No, pero fue un capricho que así lo escribieran, a final de cuentas siempre me han dicho Serena, me sorprende que lo recuerdes- dice mientras saca un chocolate y le da un gran mordisco.

-Si sigues comiendo tantas golosinas te pondrás como te ves en el espejo- le dice Seiya alegremente

-¿Te desagradaría tener una amiga llenita?

-No lo tomes tan enserio solo bromeaba, no me importa tu apariencia, sino tu interior

Serena se apretó un poco las manos y pensó que diría su amigo si supiera que ella tenía un lado oscuro.

-Seiya dime una cosa cual es el peor defecto para ti ¿Que cosa no soportarías de una persona?

-Creo que lo peor sería la cobardía.

Serena volteo con tristeza hacia otro lado, Seiya lo percibió y la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos el hecho de que te hayas asustado hace rato no significa que seas una cobarde.

Serena seguía sin decir nada.

-Si ya te sientes cansada puedo llevarte a tu casa.

En la mente de Serena la mención de casa la llevo a las palabras padres, incendio, muerte.

Seiya pudo ver una clara perturbación en su rostro, algo muy cercano al terror, de pronto ella soltó su mano y salió corriendo, el se dio un golpe en la frente con una mano, en definitiva era lo que menos deseaba.


	6. Encapuchada plateada

Serena corrió sin sentido en el parque, solo quería alejarse de Seiya, no se sentía preparada para confrontarlo, apenas se habían reencontrado y si lo perdía, simplemente no lo soportaría a pesar de que eran solo amigos, sin embargo con los años había cosechado un anhelo muy grande, eso se había convertido en amor, si, al lado del puesto de algodones lo acepto, el era lo más dulce que deseaba en este mundo, pero no seria para ella, una cobarde, una inútil sin metas en la vida, sus ojos comenzaron por fin a dar rienda suelta a cuantiosas lagrimas, como deseaba que esas lagrimas hubieran sido suficientes para apagar el incendio en su casa, y de pronto como una invocación maligna el recuerdo del incendio vino a su mente.

…..…...

_Sus padres le habían dado permiso de quedarse en casa de su amiga Molly, se encontraba acostada al lado de Molly._

_-Ahora si me vas a decir que se siente ser besada._

_-P_re_fiero no hablar de él._

_-¿Estas enojada porque no ha venido? Recuerda que vive muuuy lejos, a lo mejor sus padres no le dan permiso de venir._

_-Si, eso mismo me dio a entender mi mamá._

_De pronto Serena comenzó a sudar frio, un presentimiento terrible se instalo en su corazón._

_-Molly algo pasa, quiero irme a mi casa- le dijo algo temblorosa_

_-Perdóname si volví a tocar el tema del beso, no te pongas así, te prometo que no…_

_-No es eso tengo miedo..._

_Antes de que Molly le replicara Serena salió descalza con la pijama puesta, estando en la calle vio una gran columna de humo saliendo en la dirección de donde vivía, Molly salió tras ella pero no la pudo alcanzar cuando vio el humo dio un grito, pero Serena ya no la escucho había corrido como si la vida le valiera en ello, sus vecinos estaban afuera de su casa, una señora la tomo del brazo, ella se soltó de su agarre y le grito._

_-¿Mis padres adonde están?_

_La señora se cubrió mas con su bata y movió la cabeza con preocupación, Serena corrió hacia su casa, un gran estallido vino de la parte superior, donde ella sabía que se encontraban las habitaciones, ya para entonces Serena estaba parada frente a la puerta de la entrada, escucho gritos de sus vecinos, pero no ponía atención, es como si todo el mundo se hubiera reducido a las llamas que consumían su hogar, cuando se disponía entrar a la casa, todo se volvió negro ¿El fuego había consumido todo el mundo? _

_Estando en un hospital le llego la luz a través de una ventana, pero realmente estaba ilesa solo unas leves quemaduras en los pies, ella se había desmayado, milagrosamente no le había pasado nada, escucho muchas cosas durante un tiempo, pero ella no se movía, simplemente no lo deseaba, escucho a una enfermera acongojada decir a otra que sus padres no habían sufrido, que habían muerto antes de que las llamas los alcanzaran, pero eso no la reconforto._

…..…...

Serena camino hacia atrás del puesto y se tiro en el suelo, rememorando la conclusión que aun martirizaba su corazón: si ella no se hubiera desmayado tal vez habría salvado a sus padres, habían intentado a través de sus terapias convencerla de lo contrario, no lo habían logrado, pero para no seguir con ellas le dio por su lado al psicólogo, pero ella sabía que esa culpa seguía instalada en su alma, tomo sus coletas con ambas manos y tiro de ellas con fuerza.

-¿Que tienes?

La voz de preocupación de Mina hizo que de golpe se soltara el cabello, pero no le contesto solo sollozaba, al no ver respuesta se sentó a su lado en el suelo, probo con otra pregunta.

– ¿Eres Serena la chica de la limpieza?

Serena asintió con un leve cabeceo y de pronto sin pedirle permiso la abrazo, Mina se sorprendió de ese gesto pues no eran más que conocidas, Artemis se cayó del hombro de Mina con el movimiento y lanzo un gran maullido en forma de protesta, Serena se sintió avergonzada por comportarse con tanta confianza.

-Lo siento, espero no haber lastimado a tu gato- dijo mientras miraba sus manos que las había entrelazado en su regazo.

A Mina le pareció chistoso que se dirigiera en esa forma del gato, el no era de su propiedad -No te preocupes es un minino fuerte ¿Cierto? - Pero Artemis solo maulló nuevamente protestando.

-Esa marca en la frente lo hace ver muy diferente- contesto con una leve sonrisa, y acaricio el lomo de un desprevenido Artemis, en ese instante un leve destello salió de la frente del gato, Serena que tenía sus ojos aun llorosos creyó que era una ilusión óptica, pero Mina también lo había visto y rápidamente oculto la cabeza de Artemis en su pecho, este había visto un recuerdo muy borroso de una chica con una luna brillante, Serena se froto fuertemente los ojos pero no pregunto nada para el alivio de Mina pues también ella necesitaba una explicación a eso que había ocurrido, poco a poco ambas se pusieron de pie.

-Este, gracias por preocuparte por mí, apenas nos vimos una vez, ahora si pensaras que soy una retrasada.

-Perdón por eso, más bien pensé que alguien te había lastimado.

-No, solo que – dudo en continuar pues no la conocía, pero curiosamente le inspiraba mucha confianza esa chica –estaba con un amigo y dijo algo, que me hizo sentir mal.

-Solo los hombres nos pueden poner así, son a veces unos brutos

-Pero no lo hizo a propósito, es más bien que yo tenía un miedo a que no le gustara algo de mí y sin saberlo, me ha confirmado lo que temía, además no quiero que me tenga lastima.

-Si realmente es tu amigo te comprenderá, pero no se por qué presiento que a ti te gusta, es demasiada tu preocupación.

Serena se sonrojo un poco, Mina le sonrió y le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento Serena escucho la voz de Seiya estaba preguntando por ella del otro lado del puesto, ella tomo a Mina del brazo e hizo que se sentara nuevamente en el suelo, Artemis veía con mirada suspicaz a Serena aun no sabía cómo procesar eso que le había sucedido, necesitaba contárselo a Luna lo más pronto posible, Mina intuyo que esa voz era del amigo de Serena cuando ambas escucharon que se alejaba, ella muerta de curiosidad miro con cuidado, pero solo alcanzo a verle la espalda.

-Uy que ropas tan sicodélicas. Si es tan lindo como su voz debe ser muy guapo y no te culparía para nada que te hayas enamorado.

-¡Pero él no quiere a cobardes!- rompió en llanto nuevamente Serena

-Tranquila, todos tenemos miedo a algo, tal vez exageras- dijo Mina recordando su miedo a perder sus sueños.

Serena contuvo su llanto, y dijo con coraje -Si te digo que por miedo yo no pude salvar a mis propios padres de la muerte ¿Pensarías lo mismo?

Mina no supo cómo entender aquello, pero en definitiva era un pronunciamiento grave, la miro un poco asustada, como pasar de un tema de romance a un tema de muerte.

-Lo siento debo irme- Serena se iba a levantar pero esta vez fue Mina quien la jalo a ella no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, y le encantaba ir de frente a los problemas, pero si era el caso de ser una Sailor mejor era evitarlo.

-No puedes decirme algo así y querer marcharte, lo dices en sentido figurado ¿Verdad?

Ella al ver la cara de seriedad de Mina se limpio las lágrimas y decidió contarle todo, tal vez si lo exteriorizaba una vez más dolería un poco menos.

…

* * *

Seiya se había desesperado al no encontrar a Serena en el parque y lo abandono, pensó que tal vez había regresado al Centro Meioh, no sabía donde más buscarla, se sentía muy molesto, había arruinado su primera cita, se le ocurrió preguntar por la nueva dirección de Serena pero las oficinas de la administración estaban cerradas ¡Maldición!

Camino sin rumbo en todo el lugar y de pronto escucho unos gritos que le eran familiares se acerco y vio que provenían de un gimnasio, en una cancha de basquetbol vio a sus primas jugando contra unos chicos, ellas vestían unos pants cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro, casi siempre habituaban vestir del mismo color, en una de las gradas vio a su tutor Agamen gritando porras a ellas. Pregunto no muy animado.

- ¿Quien va ganando?

-Tus primas ¿Increíble no? a pesar de jugar contra chicos

-No me sorprende siempre han sido excelentes atletas.

Un chico rubio alzo ambas manos en señal de derrota, los cuatro se acercaron a una mesa que tenia botellas de agua, el de cabello negro les hizo una señal de despedida y con una toalla en los hombros abandono el lugar, las chicas se veían satisfechas pero muy sudorosas. El señor Agamen y Seiya bajaron y se unieron al pequeño grupo.

-Hola, hasta que te apareces- fue lo que dijo Yanit mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Taisha a Seiya que tenía un semblante como de enfermo.

-Mas o menos.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Chicas fue un placer haber jugado con ustedes, nos veremos después.

-Espera- le dijo Yanit- perdona nuestros modales, siempre van a la baja cuando se aparece nuestro primo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Motoki para servirte.

-Igualmente, me llamo Seiya- dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos

Motoki se sorprendió -Así que de Kimmuko y Seiya ¿Hay muchos que se llaman así de dónde vienes?

Las chicas y Seiya se extrañaron por esa pregunta, al verlo Motoki continuo- Lo siento es que tengo una prima que me ha hablado durante mucho tiempo de alguien de allá, pero bueno no tiene importancia, aquí mismo en la luna hay muchos Motokis, perdón, nos vemos.

Salió corriendo del gimnasio, Seiya dio una gran exclamación sería posible que él fuera pariente de Serena, quiso salir tras él pero Yanit le tomo el brazo.

-Un momento joven, no vas a abandonarnos, recuerda que en menos de dos horas tenemos una cena.

Seiya se iba a molestar pero entonces recordó algo mas, Haruka era amiga de Serena, seguramente ella podía decirle donde vivía, así le daría espacio a Serena para tranquilizarse, algo le decía que el asunto era delicado.

Finalmente tendría que ganarse como pudiera a la señorita Tenou, se incario si fuera necesario.

…

* * *

Lita y Amy se encontraban en su habitación, en silencio meditando y recuperándose de la impactante noticia de ser unas Sailors, finalmente Amy hablo.

-Creo que Mina tomo las cosas de esa manera por que tiene claro lo que quiere para su futuro, en cambio nosotras...-

Dudo en continuar y volteo a ver a Lita para estudiar su reacción pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Lita se levanto y miro hacia afuera de la ventana- El atardecer que simulan aquí es muy bello.

Amy sintió que Lita no deseaba hablar más del tema y le dijo- Que te parece si llamamos para pedir algo de cenar.

-No, yo cocinare sola si no te importa, cocinar me ayuda a relajarme, mira no estoy molesta por lo que dijiste yo misma pensé eso, no sé que será de mi, con mis padres y mi novio alentándome en algo que no me gusta, si pudiera hacer lo que yo quisiera, lo hubiera tomado como Mina seguramente, pero sabes esto es como una forma de rebelarme, mis padres no pueden saber nada y yo hare algo sin su consentimiento.

-Si lo pones así no me hace sentir bien, pero te doi la razón, sabes si busco dentro de mí, hay una parte que desea mucho ser una Sailor.

-Yo siento lo mismo- Lita y le sonrió- bueno hare un pastel, celebraremos que somos unas Sailors.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y vieron a Mina agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, se planto enfrente de ellas.

- He decidido ser una Sailor

-¿Como llegaste a esa decisión? Te veías muy resuelta a no serlo esta mañana- le pregunto Amy emocionada.

-Solo dos palabras: Serena Tsukino.

...

* * *

Haruka veía su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo, sus ojos se agrandaban y achicaban hasta casi perderse en sus rizadas pestañas, el vestido azul que llevaba la hacía sentir incomoda, alzaba con ambas manos el escote tratando de mostrar menos piel.

-Sabia que te verías así de espectacular- le dijo muy seductoramente Michiru, cuando entro en la habitación, ella vestía un color dorado.

-¿Eres muy mala, no pudiste encontrar un atuendo con mas tela?

-Si claro, pero veraz esta noche que puede ser muy útil, y sabrás lo mala que soy.

Haruka se sonrojo, Michiru se acerco y la tomo del brazo mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en el.

-Ven, ya llegaron nuestros invitados.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hacia una sala donde se encontraban sentados los kimmukianos, todos se levantaron.

-Es un gusto volver a verla alcaldesa- dijo muy formal Agamen mientras depositaba un beso en la mano de Michiru- déjeme presentarles a mis pupilos: Taisha, Yanit y Seiya.

-Mucho gusto jovencitos, Haruka me hablo de ustedes.

Seiya hizo un esfuerzo para no sorprenderse de la forma en que se veía Haruka, ahora sí que no le quedaba duda de que esas curvas eran de una mujer.

-Es un gusto conocerla alcaldesa, de haber sabido que esta cena era de gala nos hubiéramos esmerado mas- dijo Taisha.

Ella y su hermana llevaban unos vestidos largos pero sencillos, con escotes pocos reveladores, Taisha iba vestida de color azul cielo y Yanit de gris perla.

-Si no le molesta, permítame decirle que le favorece mucho el vestido señorita Tenou, no crees Seiya?- dijo Yanit maliciosamente.

-Si es cierto- el aludido vestía un traje de color negro, pero no llevaba corbata

Haruka lo traspaso con la mirada buscando si era sincero o simplemente se burlaba de ella, pero no termino su evaluación pues la distrajo Michiru llevándola hacia un sofá y se sentaron, los demás las imitaron.

-Han hecho un largo viaje, me halaga que hayan decidido venir aquí en lugar de la tierra.

El señor Agamen se acomodo aun mas en el sofá y ajustándose sus lentes le respondió –Bueno, eso es cosa de los padres de los chicos si hay planes para ir a la tierra, pero en Kimmuko sabemos la importancia de la Luna, yo mismo les instruí en toda la cultura y costumbres selenitas, sin embargo la tierra es más parecida a Kimmuko.

-Me sorprende que sepa tanto señor Agamen- le dijo Michiru

-Por favor dígame Agamen a secas, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy, y bueno aunque aun no conozco la tierra tenemos mucha información, claro proporcionada legalmente, el padre de Seiya que es nuestro gran embajador nos ha facilitado todos los datos pertinentes.

-Si lo conocemos, también a su esposa, una dama muy distinguida - dijo Michiru volteando a ver a Haruka – aunque tiene mucho tiempo que no viene, siempre tratamos asuntos diplomáticos casi no hablamos de cosas privadas, no sabía que su hijo era tan atractivo.

Haruka miro hacia Seiya molesta por el comentario, el se sintió incomodo, parecía que el universo hacia todo lo posible por qué no se llevaran bien, sus primas notaron que había un poco de tensión hacia él y Taisha decidió aligerarle la carga.

-Nosotras teníamos muchas ganas de venir, Seiya nos conto maravillas, hizo un viaje cuando era niño, nos dejo con las ansias de conocer la luna, yo persuadí a nuestros padres para este viaje con ayuda de Yanit ¿verdad?

Seiya se incomodo un poco pues más que contar maravillas llego con muchas preguntas y una pequeña y adorable obsesión.

Yanit contesto –Si, sabemos tanto que casi nos sentimos de aquí, a mi me sorprende que aunque estemos en el subterráneo el clima sea tan real, hoy conocimos las Olas una playa increíble, también sabemos que hay una parte con nieve llamada El Alud, Seiya también tiene ganas de ir, pues en Kimmuko no existe ese clima.

Seiya pensó que era una oportunidad para decir algo que lo hiciera acercarse sutilmente a Haruka, quería ver que tan mala era su escasa relación.

-Si claro, seria grandioso que nos acompañara la señorita Tenou.

Haruka se sorprendió por esa sugerencia y contesto de manera apática –Gracias, pero mañana tengo que aplicar un examen, como saben soy profesora.

Seiya decidió jugarse una mas y replico –Bueno pero, seria genial que en otra ocasión fuéramos a algún lugar, usted es de aquí y podría darnos un tour.

-Vamos Haruka- contesto divertida Michiru – no puedes negarle un tiempo a Seiya, se ve que en verdad le agradas.

Por ahí no iba el asunto, Seiya vio como la cara de Haruka se ponía del rojo al verde, los comentarios de Michiru le ponían el camino mas difícil, así que decidió mejor ya no decir nada en lo que restara de la noche, salvo pásenme la sal por favor.

…

* * *

Serena se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, había sido un día muy agotador: primero un hermoso comienzo, pasando a ser un mar de dolor, después se sintió como en una de sus sesiones psicológicas del pasado, más bien casi espiritista por lo que compartió con Mina, en su mente repaso el porqué le habría prometido a ella semejante disparate, si volvía en camisa de fuerza a terapias seria por culpa de ella.

_-Vaya Serena no sé qué decirte- decía Mina mientras le tomaba ambas manos- y créeme es difícil dejarme sin palabras_

_-Yo sé que es algo muy bajo, no haber ayudado a mis padres, no merezco tener esta vida soy una cobarde- decía con la voz temblorosa._

_Ambas se miraron con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, durante unos minutos ninguna hablo no sabían como continuar, Artemis ronroneo cerca del regazo de Mina como animándola a decir algo._

_-No debes de sentirte mas así, es una vergüenza para tus padres todo lo que has vivido desde que ellos..._

_Artemis maulló alto y dio un salto lejos de Mina, realmente esperaba que hubiera dicho algo más suave, pero Mina ya había agarrado valor y nadie la pararía._

_-Si, es terrible haberlos perdido, se dé que se trata eso, porque mi mama también murió, pero imagínate que me hubiera estancado después de eso, que no deseara nada de la vida más que respirar, seguramente se sentirían decepcionados de ver que tu solo has sobrevivido, acaso no tienes sueños? ¿Ellos no anhelaban que hicieras grandes cosas?_

_Serena la miro enojada, algo se había movido dentro de su alma, nadie le había hablado en esa forma, siempre tratada como una víctima, soltó las manos de Mina, ella dudosa se mordió un labio y por un momento quiso retractarse de todo lo que había dicho y mas al ver como Serena comenzaba a apretar con fuerza su bolsa de mano, respiro profundamente y volteo a verla con una sonrisa tímida._

_-Uno de los sueños de mi padre era que yo ingresara al Centro Meioh y me hiciera un piloto de combate, mi madre decía que nunca nos atacarían desde el espacio, y seguramente de ningún lugar, así que yo nunca estaría en peligro, cosa que por supuesto deseaba mi padre, yo siempre apoye esa idea porque me imaginaba volando en una de esas naves y que tocaba las estrellas._

_Mina respiro aliviada ante la respuesta y el cambio de semblante, entonces le pregunto- ¿Pero que es lo que te gustaría a ti?_

_-Creo que seria recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿el dolor nunca se irá cierto?- Mina asintió levemente –Pero creo, debo seguir adelante, no negare que tengo miedo en este momento, pero te prometo que luchare contra esos sentimientos como si fueran mis más terribles enemigos, hare que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi._

_-¿Y cuando empezaras?_

_-Supongo que mañana mismo, hare lo posible por estudiar en el Centro Meioh, después no se..._

_Ambas se abrazaron sonrientes, Artemis le guiño un ojo a Mina como diciendo bien hecho._

_-Respecto a Seiya, creo que debo buscarlo para darle una explicación, inventare algo, no quiero aun decirle la verdad._

_-Con que así se llama el elegido, es de aquí o de la tierra?_

_-De Kimmuko_

_-Vaya eso lo complica aun mas_

_-Pero no sé si siente algo por mí._

_-¿No te ha dado señales?_

_-Creo que si_

_-Entonces debe sentir algo por ti_

_-Como puedes decir eso si no lo conoces._

_-Porque "un creo" de mujer significa seguramente._

_-Aunque fuera así, puede cambiar de opinión, cuando sepa…_

_Mina salto desde su lugar._

_-No eres una cobarde, no pudiste ayudarlos, tú misma me contaste que tenias toda la intención, sin embargo tu cuerpo reacciono de forma distinta, fue demasiada tensión para una niña, si tuvieras superpoderes seguramente hubieras hecho algo._

_Esto último saco una sonrisa de Serena._

_-¿Como el hombre de acero?_

_-No lo puedo creer, sabes de él._

_Ella asiente y saca un pequeño llavero de su bolso, pero al mismo tiempo también caen unas fotografías, pero no se da cuenta._

_-Este es su escudo, tú si sabes de cosas importantes, cada vez me caes mejor Sere ¿que es eso?_

_Serena volteo hacia el suelo y recogió las fotos, Mina se las arrebato._

_-No me digas es el, es guapísimo, eres una suertudota, ahora ya me caes un poco mal._

_Ambas sueltan una carcajada._

_-Seguramente ante tanta ropa debe haber un cuerpo de muerte._

_-Así es._

_Mina mira pícaramente a Serena, esta se acaba de dar cuenta que se acaba de delatar._

_-Pensé que eras una inocente ¡Cuéntamelo todo!_

...

* * *

Mientras Mina se cepillaba su cabello repaso en su mente lo que había compartido con Serena.

_-Vaya que situación tan bochornosa, espero que te hayas fijado muy bien en todo_

_Serena sintió como su corazón se hacía bolita ante la sugerencia, Mina siguió hablando muy animada._

_-Que cabeza la mía, aun no me presento me llamo Mina, eres muy confiada Sere, no sabias mi nombre y ya me contaste tu más oscuro secreto._

_Pero Serena tenía otra idea de oscuro secreto, y el ánimo se le fue a la casa del terror._

_-No por favor, no te pongas así, por tus padres, vive con intensidad, ya te dije si tuvieras dones especiales seguramente hubieras podido hacer algo._

_-Si yo tuviera un don sobrenatural, lo usaría incansablemente._

_Mina sabia que ella poseía ahora un don, que rechazaba, al ver la determinación de Serena en sus ojos al decir estas palabras su corazón protesto._

_-Claro, pero una persona así seguramente se convertiría en alguien solitario, imagínate que tus padres nunca hubieran estado en peligro y que tuvieras esos poderes, dejarías atrás: tus sueños, momentos con tu familia, tu integridad, la persona amada? –aprieta ambos puños con fuerza- Por servir a la humanidad, que seguramente ni te dará las gracias._

_Mina creyó que Serena se lo pensaría mucho antes de contestar, pero no fue así._

_-Si yo no usara mis poderes, y tuviera todo lo demás que mencionaste seguramente no sería feliz._

_-¡No te entiendo!_

_-Los momentos con mis seres queridos serian atesorados con mayor fuerza, pues serian pocos, cada meta alcanzada seria festejada con toda mi alma porque sería más difícil lograrlas._

_El brillo en los ojos de Serena al estar hablando de esa forma embobo a Artemis. Mientras que Mina no podía creer que esa chica que conocía limpiando un baño, con unos padres muertos trágicamente, sin ningún sueño, con la autoestima tan baja que le daba miedo ser amada, pudiera decir todo eso._

_-Si Seiy… si alguien me amara, estaría a mi lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo sacrificada que podría ser nuestra relación por mis deberes con la humanidad, preocupado pero me apoyaría._

_-Pero como puedes decirlo con esa seguridad?_

_-Porque yo haría lo mismo_

_Mina ya no pudo más y ahora ella era la que lloraba, cuanta verdad, había en las palabras de Serena, como si ella misma tuviera esa experiencia, le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser, lo había estado rechazando por su egoísmo _

_-¿Perdón dije algo que no debí?_

_Mina limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano movió la cabeza negativamente, Serena le paso un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa._

_-Si fueras un chico te pediría que fueras mi novio._

_Serena abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo, Mina al ver su cara comenzó a reír._

_-Dime Serena te ha ayudado todo lo que dije? Porque las cosas que tú me has dicho han cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, siento que me has liberado._

_-Enserio? Pues ya somos dos, no te vayas a incomodar pero siento que hablar contigo es como hablar con una vieja amiga._

_-Claro que no, yo siento lo mismo, y me gustaría ser tu amiga._

_-Creo que ya lo somos_

_-Hagamos una promesa Sere, ambas lucharemos por ser felices, no nos conformaremos con nada, aunque las cosas estén en nuestra contra lo vamos a lograr._

_-Prometido._

Mina termino de recordar aquella conversación su cabello de tanto peinar estaba más que lacio, gracias a Serena había aceptado convertirse en Sailor, pero eso no significaba que perdonaría tan fácilmente a Rei, le había caído mal, encontraría la forma de fastidiarla.

….

* * *

Artemis caminaba hacia el templo Hikawa antes de contactar a Luna hablaría con Rei, había viajado hasta ahí para encontrar el origen de una energía, estando en la luna pudo darse cuenta que ese poder era parecido al milenario Crystal de Plata, eso era lo que quería comunicarle a Rei cuando estaba con Sailor Galaxia, porque deseaba pedirle ayuda a esta ultima para encontrar el origen, sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a un conclusión: cavia la posibilidad de que esa energía fuera de Sailor Moon.

Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una figura esperándolo en las sombras se puso alerta ante la sorpresa, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que no había que temer.

-Buenas noches Artemis.

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de esa desconocida, la estudio con detalle, vestía de plateado totalmente, llevaba una capucha que solo dejaba ver sus ojos azules, la capa le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, su vestido corto no tenia mangas y cubría totalmente el pecho, pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue que las botas, los guantes y el cinturón tenían una media luna.

-Vamos, se que puedes hablar te conozco perfectamente.

Pero el no decía nada, ella se agacho hasta poder quedar más a la altura de él, esa mirada era la misma que había visto en esa chica.

-No tengas miedo, esto solo lo hare una vez pon atención- mientras decía esto descubrió una parte de la capucha y dejo expuesta su frente donde estaba la marca de la media luna y se cubrió al ver la cara de asombro de él.

-Estamos del mismo lado como has visto.

-Eres Sailor Moon?

-Lo siento pero no puedo darte mucha información, el enemigo esta más cerca de lo que crees.

-Como puedo confiar en ti, no sé quién eres.

Ella sin previo aviso lo cargo y se incorporo, lo apretó fuerte en su pecho, Artemis sintió una calidez que le quito los nervios.

-¿Puedes sentir mi energía?

El sonrojado movió su cabeza, aun estaba en los brazos de ella.

-Si me bajas creo que podremos hablar.

Ella lo hizo, el pudo escuchar una tenue risa.

-Escúchame atentamente, se porque has venido, he sido descuidada, pero lo que tu buscabas también lo ha estado buscando Sailor Galaxia, bueno algo similar, de esto solo puedes hablarlo con ella, no hables con ninguna otra Sailor, ni siquiera se lo digas a Luna.

Artemis se volvía a ver sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia de ellas?

-El caos esta acechando cada vez más cerca, es importante que protejamos a Serena, es quien tú te imaginas, pero de una forma que no tienes idea, aun no está preparada para la batalla, mi deber es que lo este y te digo que si en este momento se sabe quién es ella, no habrá oportunidad para nadie, todo el universo se vería inmerso en las sombras y nunca más se recuperaría, tu eres un gatito muy sabio, guarda el secreto por el bien de todos.

En ese momento el viento soplo tan fuerte que le hizo cerrar los ojos, al instante siguiente ya no estaba esa chica misteriosa.


	7. No me entiendo

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, extraña.

-¿Porque me dices asi?

-Mi prima consentida no se levanta a estas horas.

-Pues he decidido ser una chica diferente ¿por cierto donde esta tia Kumiko?

Serena termino de cruzar el umbral de la cocina, tomo una silla y se sento enfrente de Motoki.

-Salio a comunicarse con mi padre.

-Vaya hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de él.

-Si, pero no pongas esa cara sabes que le mandara saludos de tu parte.

-Ya tiene mucho tiempo en Némesis ¿Crees que vuelva pronto?

Serena se sirve cereal y comienza a comer rapidamente.

-Es posible que le diga que tardara mas o que volvera pronto, nunca se sabe con el, ya sabes lo dedicado que es en su trabajo.

Motoki tomo un poco de jugo y vio divertido como Serena se apresuro a desayunar su fruta.

-Queria preguntarte algo, conoci a unos kimmukianos, y habia un chico llamado Seiya entre ellos ¿Sera posible que sea tu amigo?

-Este, si, el vino hace unos días- dijo con tristeza.

-Y ese cambio de ánimo es porque no se acordó de ti.

-Todo lo contrario, solo que la ultima vez que lo vi me comporte "mal", de hecho hoy quiero hablar con el, pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

-Cuantos misterios, no se como te puedes comportar mal con un chico -Serena se ruborizo un poco recordando el leve contacto que tuvo con Seiya al sacarse fotos y tomo una tonalidad roja al recordarle desnudo- prefiero no saberlo, sin embargo me gustaria que me dijeras que es ese algo.

-Prefiero hacerlo despues, tambien se lo tengo que decir a tia Kumiko.

Serena termino de comer su fruta picada casi ahogandose con un pedazo de piña, se tomo un poco de jugo mientras se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-Sabes no es necesario que te apresures, si deseas que te lleve aun tenemos tiempo de sobra- termina diciendo con una sonrisa.

-Eres malo, me lo hubieras dicho desde que comence.

….

* * *

Seiya se encontraba sentado en su cama con un trapo entre sus manos, decidió mantener todo en orden para que cuando Serena llegara pudieran platicar sin distracciones, esa había sido una proeza ya que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar labores domesticas, aunque no se habia sentido tan mal haciendolo ya que escucho la musica que le presto Serena.

Se encontraba un poco ojeroso, no había dormido bien, pensando en locas ideas de buscarla en medio de la noche, se imagino entrar a hurtadillas a las oficinas de recursos humanos y buscar su dirección, incluso se vio estrangulado por la señorita Tenou habiéndolo pillado en su recamara buscando los datos de Serena, si que tenia imaginación de sobra.

Alguien toco a la puerta, su corazón subió hasta su garganta seguramente era ella.

-Adelante… por favor.

Pero eran sus primas, puso una cara de gran decepcion.

-Veo que te da mucho gusto verme- dijo Yanit.

-Venimos por que dijiste que nos veriamos en el lobby, ya paso media hora.

En su decisión de atrincherarse en su cuarto se habia olvidado de su salida.

-Perdón, pero ¿sería posible que salieran sin mi?

Yanit se sentó en la alfombra quedando enfrente de el con una mirada asesina que Seiya decidió ignorar, Taisha en cambio con toda tranquilidad se poso en un sofá.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, ya que solo daremos otro paseo recreativo.

Seiya asintió aliviado.

-Pero antes quiero saber por que no vas a acompañarnos.

Seiya iba a mentirles alegando que estaba un poco enfermo, podría ser creible por que no tenia buena pinta, sin embargo penso que seria buena idea contarles algo a sus primas, eran chicas y podrían aconsejarle como no meter la pata en un futuro muy cercano, pero como podria iniciar el tema ese era su dilema.

-¿Ustedes han tenido novio?

-Por todas la flores de Kimmuko –dijo una sonrosada Yanit- ¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa!

Ir al grano era lo mejor, pues sentia una gran necesidad de obtener buenos consejos.

A pesar de lo dicho Taisha seguía calmada y contesto sin que le afectara- No, yo he estado muy ocupada.

Yanit volteo a ver a su hermana con una cara de incredulidad y le susurro bajito

-¿Enserio hablaremos de eso?

Pero también respondió -Yo igual.

Desde pequeñas, habían recibido sus broches de transformación y a partir de ese momento ambas tuvieron un solo sueño: convertirse en las mas poderosas Sailors Stars.

-Si recuerdo que desde niñas han sido muy dedicadas al estudio y al deporte, como si en ello les valiera la vida.

Y eso ultimo era verdad, mientras Seiya se había visto como Sailor Star Fighter, ellas habían tenido su propia pesadilla durante todo ese tiempo, ambas veían a la princesa Kakkyu protegiéndolas de unos rayos dorados para después desvanecerse, dejándoles un vacio infinito, eso no deseaban que les pasara de nuevo.

Los tres se habían quedado callados unos instantes, pero un pensamiento paso por la mente de Taisha y lo solto alegremente.

-A Yanit el principe se le insinuo una vez- dijo desdeñosamente

-¡Pero rápidamente lo puse en su lugar!- contesto rojisima Yanit- le gane en un combate y así dejo de molestar, creo que mate su ego, a los hombres eso les enoja al doble viniendo de una mujer.

De pronto la idea de ese vacío pudiera no repetirse, la princesa Kakkyu que recordaban era toda una dama sin embargo su actual soberano el principe Terius, dejaba mucho que desear, pero a pesar de lo fastidioso que pudiera ser, ellas iban a tener la obligación de velar por su seguridad.

-Veamos- dijo Taisha poniendo una mano sobre su menton- esto tiene que ver con una chica, esa amiga que conociste de niño.

-Por cierto dijiste que nos la presentarias- continuo Yanit- ¿No me digas que ya es tu novia? Un momento no es eso, estarias con una cara muy diferente.

-No le he dicho- contesto Seiya bastante molesto.

Seiya les habia contado escuetamente sobre Serena en el viaje entre Kimmuko y la Luna, pero esas pocas palabras habian bastado para que sus primas se dieran cuenta de lo importante que era ella.

-Eso no va contigo, tu luchas por lo que quieres- dijo Taisha

-No entiendo como aun no le has dicho -dijo Yanit mientras se levantaba del suelo, algo al lado del buro habia llamado su atencion.

-Aunque les parezca increible, no puedo decirle que ella es mi universo, mi corazon late solo para ella, me encariñe desde que la conoci, la amo con todo mi ser, daria lo que fuera por no separarme de ella nunca mas.

-Vaya que profundidad de sentimientos- dijo Yanit mientras se acercaba lentamente al buro.

-No entiendo cual es el problema -replico Taisha- acabas de decir lo que sientes por ella, sin titubeos.

-Lo que pasa es que cada vez que intento expresarlo, algo en mi interior me lo impide…es como un miedo al rechazo.

-Pero seguro que tu nunca has experimentado eso, mas bien podria ser que temas que despues de rechazar a cuanta jovencita se te ha acercado temas que sea una forma de que el universo te haga pagar todos esos corazones rotos- dijo Taisha.

Seiya analizo esas palabras, podria ser una posibilidad, no eso no era, realmente nunca habia lastimado a nadie a proposito, siempre habia sido sincero, nadie le habia interesado como Serena.

-Alguien tan simple no puede decirte que no Seiya, no debes temer- dijo Yanit con una foto en las manos, se la paso a su hermana.

-Por favor no digas eso, no la conoces, para mi ella es la chica mas perfecta del universo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Taisha mientras estudiaba la foto

-Ustedes dos son imposibles, no se como pense que podria recibir ayuda -dijo Seiya mientras le quitaba la foto a su prima.

-Ella se ve que te quiere mucho, por su expresion corporal lo puedo deducir, talvez tu mismo miedo te impida sentirlo, el hecho de que no tenga experiencia en esto del amor no significa que no lo pueda ver, pero debes pensar muy bien que haras, no puedes pretender hacerla feliz unos dias y despues dejarla para siempre, recuerda que no eres de aquí, talvez de ahí viene ese miedo del futuro incierto que pudieran tener como pareja.

-En eso no habia pensado, pero gracias me acabas de agregar algo mas de que preocuparme.

Taisha se encogio de hombros.

-Yo quiero conocerla, prometeme que hoy mismo me la presentaras- dijo Yanit mientras se sentaba a un lado de el.

-Primero debo verla yo…-susurro con pesar Seiya.

-Si que te tiene loco, no cabe duda que hay algo que tienes que arreglar con ella, si nos dices cual es el problema podriamos aconsejarte -dijo Yanit.

-El problema es que no se cual es, pero presiento que es algo serio- sus primas lo miraron como si trataran de leer su mente- aclaro no es algo que yo haya hecho, no exactamente, es respecto a su familia, pero no me ha querido decir.

-Vaya ya empezaba a preocuparme- dijo Taisha- es muy facil, bueno para alguien paciente, deberas hacer un esfuerzo y esperar a que ella te lo diga.

Seiya supo que Taisha tenia razon y avento el trapo al suelo definitivamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

….

* * *

Amy se encontraba esperando su turno en la sala de espera, habia acudido a la oficina de informes, el cambio de actitud de Mina la habia motivado, una persona podia cambiar el rumbo de su vida si se lo proponia, eso no significaba que eso necesariamente le podia pasar a ella, pero una leve chispa se habia instalado en su corazon: esperanza.

El ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontro con la de Serena, ella le sonrio.

-Buenos días- dijo Amy.

-Pense que serian buenos, pero ahora- se sento al lado de ella – me encuentro con que tengo que estudiar muchisimo, pero como tengo un retraso en mis estudios, cuando logre ponerme al corriente ya tendre ochenta años, a menos que pase un examen unico, lo cual es casi imposible para mi.

Serena vuelve a reir muy despreocupadamente. Amy no puede entender como ella puede decir eso y despues reirse de esa manera.

-Seguramente tus padres te apoyaran.

Ella dejo de reir, respiro profundamente, era un tema que le costaria superar.

-Mis padres ya no estan conmigo, de hecho esto lo quiero hacer por ellos.

-Lo siento mucho.

Ahora la chica le llamaba mas la atencion, el haber logrado que Mina cambiara de opinion y ahora esto, lo primero la mantenia intrigada pero le dio pena preguntarle.

-No te sientas mal, eso ya paso hace mucho, de hecho por eso yo perdi muchos años de estudio, anduve divagando, pero ya no, por que he dejado el trabajo, era una terapia, este, creo que te estoy quitando el tiempo ¿cierto? veniste a pedir tambien informes- dijo mientras se disponia a retirarse.

-Creo que no tiene caso, es una tonteria, ya que pronto regresare a la tierra.

Serena volvio a tomar asiento.

-Es verdad ustedes solo estan de paso, pero no pierdes nada con preguntar, seguramente si te animas podrias quedarte, aquí hay varios chicos terricolas.

Amy se toco el pecho con una mano y deseo compartir con ella un pedazo de su vida, asi como Serena lo habia hecho.

-A mi me gustan mucho las ciencias, de hecho se que tipo de carreras imparten aquí, solo que mis padres no me apoyan, ellos desean que sea una concertista, queria saber si habia una posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlo en linea, pero me estoy haciendo vanas ilusiones, se que la mayoria de las clases son practicas, no podre realizar mis sueños a menos que desobedezca a mis padres, asi que son sus sueños o los mios.

Serena se conmovio ante esta ultima aseveracion, el poco tiempo que tuvo con sus padres fue maravilloso ellos siempre la habian apoyado, incluso cuando ella se habia sentido muy triste por la lejania de Seiya ellos nunca le cuestionaron nada, siempre la habian comprendido.

-¿Y a pesar de eso, estas dispuesta a hacer lo que digan tus padres?

-Si, lo ultimo que quiero es decepcionarlos.

Por la cabeza de Serena se comenzo a cocinar una idea.

-Veo que estas tan resuelta como yo.

-El problema es que a pesar de que se la teoria no logro plasmar las cosas que desearia en la practica, si tan solo fuera la mitad de buena de lo que soy en las ciencias exactas, seria diferente mi situacion.

Listo salio del horno.

-Sabes creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, hagamos un trato – vaya que gracioso penso Serena era el segundo trato que hacia con una desconocida- si logro que te apoye una especialista en la materia ¿me ayudarias a resolver mi guia?

Ayudar en el estudio eso se le daba muy bien a Amy sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿cuando me la podrias presentar?

-Tengo que buscar a mi intermediaria, aunque la verdad yo la conozco, pero me llevo mejor con su amiga.

-¿Intermediaria? ¿Es una persona importante?

-Seguramente has escuchado de ella se que hace mucho que no da una presentacion por razones de su actual trabajo, se llama Michiru Takeuchi.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Pero si es la actual alcaldesa de la luna y una maestra del violin, ¿Sera posible que me reciba?

-Dejamelo a mi.

-Mientras tu ves eso yo podria avanzar con tu guia.

Serena saco papel y pluma de su bolsa.

-Esta es la direccion donde se puede bajar el archivo.

Amy se acordo que en la tarde tenia una cita muy importante con Rei Hino.

-Sera mejor que me ponga a trabajar en tu guia ya mismo, despues tengo actividades.

Serena tambien recordo que aparte de que tenia que buscar a cierto chico apuesto y tambien a Haruka, asi que tambien se levanto, ambas se despidieron con un abrazo afectuoso cerrando su trato con grandes esperanzas.

...

* * *

Las primas de Seiya practicamente lo habian arrastrado fuera de su cuarto, pues no deseaba salir, queria esperar a Serena.

-No seas testarudo- le dijo Yanit- si te quedas la ansiedad te matara, podrias empeorar la situacion con tu novia.

-¡Que no es mi novia!

Eso ultimo lo habia dicho gritando y Serena que estaba a solo unos pasos logro escucharlo, sus primas lo soltaron.

-Hola…Serena- deseaba preguntar como se encontraba, pero iba a esperar, algo muy dificil para el.

-Bien, gracias- se froto un poco las manos, lo habia escuchado, sabia que se referia a ella, le dolio pero no se sorprendio su baja autoestima le daba la razon.

Un carraspeo de Taisha les hizo recordar que no estaban solos.

-Quiero presentarte a mis primas Taisha y Yanit.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, pero Serena ya les estaba tomando la mano.

-Perdonen aquí saludamos con la mano.

-Lo sabemos, pero como no estamos acostumbradas- dijo Yanit.

-Veo que ya vas de salida, no quiero interrumpir, luego podemos hablar.

-No, yo quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero deben tener planes.

-¿Porque no vienes Serena?- dijo Yanit.

-Gracias, pero ustedes vienen como familia, lo mio puede esperar- Serena se mintio asimisma, ansiaba hablar con Seiya sin embargo aun no sabia como explicarse sin decirlo todo, no deseaba que le tuviera lastima.

Seiya se percato del debate mental que tenia Serena mientras hablo le habia evitado el mirarle, pero no se oia muy convencida de lo que decia.

-Solo denme cinco minutos y las alcanzo.

Yanit iba a protestar estaba segura que no lo haria, Seiya era un chico muy intuitivo parecia que leia la mente.

-Se los prometo.

Taisha tomo del hombro a su hermana y asintio con la cabeza en señal de aprobacion y se alejaron.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme si te lastime con algo que haya dicho ayer.

Seiya sabia exactamente que era, pero igual que Serena lo quizo evitar, ambos se mantenian de pie, como dos estatuas, ahora ella tenia algo mas en su mente: las ultimas palabras que le oyo decir, se sentia incomoda, seguramente un chico tan especial como el no andaria con alguien como ella, sin embargo Seiya iba a un paso adelante no deseaba malentendidos.

-Y si escuchaste eso de que no eres mi novia, bueno seguramente lo escucho todo el que anda un kilometro a la redonda, yo –no es un buen momento, pero di algo, penso– te estimo mucho, mas de lo que imaginas.

Habia cosas mas que agregar pero deseo ver la reaccion de Serena ante todo lo dicho, por fin logro ver una timida sonrisa por parte de ella, se habia animado ante sus ultimas palabras.

-Yo he tenido problemas en el pasado, algunas cosas tienen solucion.

Como sus estudios.

-Otras…no quisiera hablar de ello por el momento, algun dia te lo contare, sabes ayer no hiciste nada malo, yo siento mucho el haberte dejado solo, espero que no pienses que estoy mal de la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, aunque en realidad nos conocemos poco, siento que tengo toda una vida de hacerlo y por eso me atrevo a decirte que confíes mas en mí y no creo que estés mal de la cabeza, más bien eres una chica muy sensible…

Seiya sabía que esa sensibilidad venia de algo terrible que el aun desconocía, pero que podía hacer para hacerla sentir lo mucho que la quería.

-… ¿puedo abrazarte?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, Serena asintió levemente mientras su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho para alcanzarlo, Seiya se acerco y la abrazo suavemente, Serena se acomodo en su pecho y escucho sus latidos, tan rápidos como los de ella, se sintieron muy felices, como necesitaban ese abrazo, ese instante los recargo de nuevas energías.

Seiya olfateo el aroma de su cabello, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, a Serena le hizo cosquillas su respiración, provocándole un ardor en la piel de una forma tan grata que sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad, mientras que el corazón de Seiya se hinchaba de alegría.

Sin embargo a pesar del hermoso momento la primera en separarse fue Serena, no deseaba hacerlo pero se había instalado en su mente la idea de mejorar como persona, ser una mejor versión de sí misma para aspirar por alguien como su amigo, por su parte Seiya a regañadientes también lo hizo, había sido tan poco y tan significativo a la vez, se había quedado con ganas de mas, mas palabras, mas cercanía, pero esa maldita sensación de temor lo estaba afectando cada vez mas frenándolo a exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ella no tenia ningún impedimento y a pesar de lo que había decidido, incluso por sobre su baja autoestima decidió hablar con su corazón.

-Deseo también ser sincera.

Ambos se miraron mientras sus mejillas ardían intensamente y sus miradas brillaban, ella le tomo una mano, no supo cómo se armo de valor pero lo hizo.

-También te quiero más de lo que te imaginas, solo que no estoy lista para eso, quiero ser mejor persona.

Mientras Seiya beso su mano le contesto.

-Tú no puedes ser mejor de lo que ya eres.

Y se volvieron abrazar con una sonrisa dibujada en su alma.

A lo lejos Motoki había visto con desagrado esa escena.

...

* * *

-¿Donde nos encontramos?

Fue la pregunta de Sailor Venus, por lo menos la única que lo exteriorizo, las tres estudiaron el lugar con la mirada, solo había imágenes de la vía láctea. De pronto la mirada de Sailor Jupiter cambio y miro horrorizada hacia una mujer de traje dorado que había aparecido enfrente de ellas.

-¡Nos has traído a una trampa!

-Tranquilas se que en el pasado fuimos enemigas, pero ahora es diferente.

Sailor Galaxia no se movió de su lugar, incluso no estaba su asiento, deseaba que no tuvieran ese mal recuerdo de ella, pero debió haber pensado en cambiar un poco mas su decoración, Sailor Mercury se llevo una mano a la boca espantada también lo había recordado, Sailor Venus solo vio con resentimiento a Sailor Mars le hubiera agradado tener una excusa para atacarla.

-Chicas no se alarmen, yo también recuerdo esos terribles momentos, pero en esta nueva vida Sailor Galaxia es nuestra aliada- dijo Sailor Mars.

-Ella acabo con nuestra vida- dijo secamente Sailor Venus- pero ya no hay resentimientos, alguien nos enseño a perdonar a nuestros enemigos, alguien… que falta aquí.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter voltearon en todas direcciones también buscando a esa persona, y las tres dijeron al unisonó: Sailor Moon.

-Ella no se encuentra con nosotras- dijo seriamente Sailor Mars- Luna y Artemis han deducido que ella no renació en nuestra era.

Artemis que se hallaba sentado a un lado de Sailor Venus se sintió mal por no decirles que la había encontrado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era lo correcto, necesitaba expiar su culpa y hablar cuanto antes con Sailor Galaxia.

-Saben es extraño, pero no recuerdo su rostro- dijo un poco avergonzada Sailor Jupiter.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Yo cada vez recuerdo más acontecimientos y rostros, pero no comprendo porque tampoco recuerdo a Sailor Moon, siendo la persona más importante de mi pasado- replico Sailor Mercury.

Nuevamente estaban de acuerdo.

-Tu eras de nuestra edad Sailor Mars ¿por qué ahora eso también es diferente?- pregunto Sailor Venus

-No hay una explicación lógica para eso- contesto Sailor Galaxia, todas menos Sailor Mars se sentían intimidadas ante su presencia– lo que deben saber es que han renacido porque el sistema solar está en peligro nuevamente.

-Que terrible, pero dinos ¿de qué forma nos ayuda que estemos aquí contigo? ¿Por qué tenemos que aprender a usar nuestros poderes aquí?- nuevamente intervino Sailor Mercury.

-Sabias preguntas- contesto Sailor Galaxia- ambas tienen una misma respuesta, el Caos está persiguiendo a todas las Sailors, cuando Sailor Mars uso su poder por primera vez el resultado fue peligroso, un ente oscuro la ataco, tuve que intervenir pues el poder maligno era superior a ella, aquí en mi dimensión hay una protección tan fuerte que nada en el exterior puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa aquí.

-Inevitablemente usaran sus poderes afuera- dijo Artemis- eso será por desgracia cuando nos ataquen.

-Otra de las razones por la que estamos aquí, es que Sailor Galaxia las puede ayudar a ejercitar sus habilidades- continúo Sailor Mars.

-¿Y como será eso?- dijo con antipatía Sailor Venus.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Sailor Galaxia lanzo dos rayos cerca de ellas de pronto dos formas de mujeres doradas sin rostro se materializaron ante ellas.

-Van a pelear con ellas, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter- dijo Sailor Galaxia.

-¿Se olvidaron de mi?- dijo protestando Sailor Venus.

-Yo Sere tu oponente- dijo Sailor Mars.

Sailor Venus pensó: Ahora sí que estoy motivada.

…

* * *

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- decía una ansiosa Serena.

-Ella está muy ocupada en estos momentos, ha recibido un comunicado importante de la Tierra- contesto Haruka

-Solo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

-Una última cosa.

-Dime.

-Bueno tengo curiosidad sobre algo.

-Nada extraño en ti.

-Tengo un amigo llamado Seiya.

-¿De Kimmuko?

-Si, veo que te acuerdas de él…

En la cabeza de Haruka se formo una idea poderosa, la frase Serena y Seiya tenía una importancia enorme en su pasado, una coincidencia enorme, pero eso no podía repetirse, no si Serena no era su Serena, una chispa se encendió en ese momento, acaso de Kimmuko no eran unas Sailors Star Light, pero donde encajaba un chico en esa ecuación, eso no tenía sentido.

-…y bueno así lo conocí, el es mi amigo, muy querido amigo- se ruborizo un poco.

No le había prestado nada de atención.

- Por eso me gustaría que se llevaran bien, el me dijo que se disculparía contigo de cualquier cosa que te haya molestado, yo quisiera saber por qué no te cayó bien.

-No tiene importancia- tenía que hablar con Michiru lo antes posible – además ya no lo veré otra vez, ya no tenemos ninguna actividad.

-Que lastima, supongo que lo dices por que el tiene que regresar a su planeta- dijo tristemente Serena.

-Pero no pongas esa cara, te prometo que cuando lo vea, hare las paces con él.

-Eso me alegra un poco.

-Buen tengo que irme.

-Solo una cosa más.

-Vaya hoy estas llena de cosas- dijo Haruka alegremente.

-Voy a estudiar aquí, aplicare un examen y lo voy a pasar, así que inevitablemente seré tu alumna.

-Vaya esa sí que es una gran noticia, me alegra verte mas optimista que nunca.

Ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa, y con pensamientos nacidos de la plática.

A Serena se le había olvidado que Seiya solo estaba de paso, tendrían que pasar otros seis años para verse? ¿O de plano ya no se verían?

Mientras que Haruka deseaba que Michiru usara su espejo y ver en él a los kimmukianos, ahora tenía claro presentimiento acerca de ellos.

….

* * *

-Nos vemos mañana chicas.

Seiya se despedía de sus muy bronceadas primas habían ido a la playa, el se sentía renovado, el sonido del mar aunque artificial lo había calmado un poco, pero sobre todo el breve encuentro con Serena, estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando Motoki lo abordo.

-Buenas noches.

Su llave cayó de su mano y la recogió mirando extrañado al chico.

-Ah, hola no te vi venir.

-No sé si me recuerdes.

-Por supuesto.

-Disculpa, necesito hablar contigo acerca de mi prima Serena.

No se sorprendió pues ya se lo había imaginado.

-Claro, no sé si quieras pasar.

-Normalmente no lo haría, pero esto requiere de privacidad.

Seiya se tenso ante esas últimas palabras, eso no se oía nada bien.

-Por supuesto.

Ambos entraron, Motoki se acomodo en un sofá sin permiso en cuanto mas rápido hablaran sería mejor.

-No hay forma de decir esto delicadamente, así que seré directo ¿sabes porque Serena trabajaba aquí?

-¿Ya no lo hará?

-Vaya, para parecer interesado en ella, no sabes mucho. Bueno de eso ultimo me entere porque me aviso el supervisor de personal, no sé qué trama por completo, pero me da gusto que ya no trabaje, eso significa que termino su terapia.

-¿Terapia?

-Ok, será mejor decirte todo, para que entiendas el por qué no me gusta que estés cerca de ella.


	8. Sailor Star Figther

Seiya estaba en los jardines del Centro Meio miro hacia el cielo estrellado con sus ojos azules cristalizados, no estuvo cuando Serena perdió a sus padres y sin deseos de vivir en una cama de hospital, claro tenía justificación, pero la conclusión era que no estuvo a su lado, lo peor de todo es que fue un motivo más de tristeza.

Se sentía tan impotente ante las palabras de Motoki: Bien la has encontrado, eso seguramente la ha hecho muy feliz ¿pero que sigue? ¿Piensas hacerla tu novia? Luego regresaras a tu planeta, ella entonces sentirá que ha perdido nuevamente a alguien que ama, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido su recuperación, ahora vienes tu y mueves su mundo, no he hablado mucho con ella pero me ha bastado ver como ha cambiado estos días, si la ilusionas aun mas y la dejas, eso la va a destrozar.

Se acerco a un árbol y puso ambas palmas sobre él, como si deseara derribarlo puso todo su coraje.

Ella tenía una calidez tan grande a pesar de haber perdido todo lo que tenia y sin embargo había una luz que emanaba de ella y le proporcionaba paz.

Comenzó a llorar desesperado porque aunque la amaba, ni siquiera era capaz de expresarlo con libertad, sin soltar el árbol cayó de rodillas hasta el suelo, en ese instante sintió un mareo y le vino un recuerdo...

_-Si haces eso tú también quedaras atrapada._

_-Vamos entrégame tu semilla estelar_

_-Serena no se la entregues_

_-Sailor Moon, no lo hagas _

-_Nooooo._

Seiya no puede creer que este alucinando precisamente en su peor crisis, había hablado con voz de mujer y sus primas estaban a su lado vestidas de una forma extraña, vio otras chicas tiradas y golpeadas en un jardín, pero sobre todo escucho como llamaron Serena a una mujer que no logro ver con la misma nitidez que las demás y el mismo la había llamado Sailor Moon, sin embargo había sentido una desesperación tan real al ver a esa chica en peligro, tan real como la que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Me estoy comenzando a volver loco - pensó mientras se tiraba en el pasto- necesito ayuda para comprender esto que me está sucediendo, porque recuerdo cosas que no he vivido, aun peor que no existen.

En ese momento se apareció el espíritu de la princesa Kakkyu.

-Debes saber su origen, para eso deberás transformarte en Sailor, una vez que lo hagas lo comprenderás todo, pero si lo haces sufrirás un cambio irreversible en tu persona, una de las cosas que te pasara es que tu corazón le guardara lealtad al soberano actual de Kimmuko.

Y pensó : Eso no se oye bien, sin embargo es tolerar eso o poder amar a Serena libremente, ahora estoy hablando con un fantasma, es un hecho estoy loco, que mas da.

-¿Que es una Sailor? ¿Como me transformo en eso?- pregunto desesperado

-Ve con tus primas ellas te ayudaran.

Y la princesa Kakkyu desapareció en medio de brillantes mariposas rojas.

Era ya más de media noche y sus primas estarían dormidas, sin embargo eso no le importo y corrió hacia el edificio donde ellas estaban.

Subió unas escaleras rápidamente, pero se detuvo al ver un par de guardias recorriendo el pasillo, cuando pasaron de largo se espero unos minutos hasta que dejo de escuchar sus pasos, iba a tocar pero seguramente el ruido atraería a los guardias y no deseaba tener más problemas en ese momento, pensó en alguna forma de abrir la cerradura, estaba hurgando en sus bolsillos cuando la puerta se abrió, Yanit había abierto, ambos se miraron muy sorprendidos.

-Pasa.

-Ya estoy lista vamos Yanit.

Taisha miro también sorprendida al ver a Seiya, mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Seiya de pronto se sintió un poco tonto, seguramente cuando ellas lo escucharan lo amarrarían y lo mandarían de regreso a Kimmuko para tomar alguna terapia psicológica, así que pensó que podía ser lo que sonara menos loco: sueños como mujer, recuerdos de Sailors peleando, o ver al espíritu de la princesa Kakkyu.

-Yo he visto a la princesa Kakkyu.

Eso era lo más cuerdo seguramente.

Ambas se miraron aun sin salir de su asombro, pero para la sorpresa de Seiya ellas lo tomaron como algo muy normal.

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto Taisha

-Que ustedes podían ayudarme a convertirme en una Sailor.

Eso no podía ser verdad ¿Su primo era la guardiana faltante? ¿Como era posible eso? Sin embargo ambas habían sentido la presencia de Sailor Star Figther, clamando por ayuda, se habían alistado para salir y ahí estaba el diciéndoles esas palabras.

.-Debemos ir con Sailor Galaxia- dijo Yanit- ella nos explicara qué está pasando.

-Ella dijo que usáramos nuestros broches para localizar la puerta hacia su dimensión.- dijo Taisha.

Entonces todo era real, Seiya se sintió aun más nervioso que si lo tomaran por loco.

…

* * *

Con la ayuda de los broches localizaron el árbol que los llevo ante la presencia de Sailor Galaxia, ella se levanto de su asiento al verlas llegar.

-Es un gusto que estén las tres Sailor Star Lights por fin reunidas.

Seiya sintió sentimientos encontrados hacia esa mujer, pero lo más extraño para él es que a pesar de todo lo fantástico que se estaba tornando el ambiente, cada vez se sentía menos raro.

-Nos da gusto por fin estar ante ti, es una fecha que deseaba que llegara con ansias- dijo Yanit.

-También yo me siento feliz, por fin siento que nuestro destino está por cumplirse sin embargo las cosas no son como yo me esperaba- continuo Taisha mientras volteaba a ver a Seiya – tenemos algunas preguntas.

-Me lo imagino, porque no se transforman primero que seguramente desean hacerlo.

Las hermanas se miraron sonrientes y así lo hicieron, Seiya las vio vestidas como en sus pesadillas.

Sailor Galaxia se acerco a Seiya y le entrego su broche de transformación.

-Esto te pertenece, a tus primas se los di antes para contener tu poder, era necesario hacerlo para evitar una tragedia, y es por la misma razón que Sailor Star Healer y Maker no se debían transformar afuera de mi dimensión por que su semilla estelar atraería a sus enemigos.

En ese momento apareció el espíritu de la princesa Kakkyu.

-¡Princesa!- gritaron al unisonó Healer y Maker.

-Me da alegría volver a verlas mis queridas Sailors Star Ligths.

Seiya se conmueve al ver llorar a sus primas.

-Pero ¿por qué contener el poder en Seiya?-dijo Sailor Maker mientras se recuperaba de la emoción al ver a su antigua princesa.

-Ustedes en el pasado conocieron a una persona muy importante, una guardiana de este sistema solar llamada Sailor Moon, el Caos que ha resurgido en la vía láctea, se ha propuesto a destruirla y cualquier persona que la haya conocido es una pista para llegar a ella- contesto la princesa Kakkyu.

-Ella aun no se ha manifestado- prosiguió Sailor Galaxia- cuando una guardiana del planeta Tierra se hizo presente fue atacada por fuerzas malignas, eso mismo le pudo pasar a Kimmuko.

-Seiya desde muy pequeño comenzó a manifestar su poder, pero solo a través de sueños, el caos estuvo a punto de llegar a Kimmuko, pero gracias a que Sailor Galaxia les dio sus broches pudo disipar el poder de su hermano, ella es una experta en semillas estelares.

-¿Hermano?- dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

-Recuerdo que teníamos una hermana, no un hermano- dijo Sailor Maker.

-Así fue en el pasado, en los últimos momentos de vida de Sailor Star Figther, el me pidió que lo relevara de su obligación como Sailor, porque así el ya no renacería- dijo tristemente la princesa Kakkyu.

Seiya bajo la mirada, se sentía extraño que hablaran de cosas que él había dicho y no recordaba.

-Sus razones tuvo, pero yo no podía hacer eso de tajo, le dije que podría realizarlo en parte y el acepto, su petición se cumpliría en su siguiente renacimiento, si el ya no desea ser una Sailor este es el momento, me debe de dar el broche y todos sus recuerdos del pasado se disolverán por completo- dijo la princesa Kakkyu.

Todas miraban a Seiya esperando su respuesta, el se debatía ahora porque entonces sabia que en el pasado había conocido a Serena, si desistía en continuar nunca sabría que era lo que pasaba, o tal vez sus primas podrían ayudarlo y darle información del pasado sin necesidad de convertirse en Sailor.

-No solo tus recuerdos del pasado te serán quitados, también todos los hechos que has conocido acerca de las Sailors, tus primas no podrán decirte su identidad, es una ley milenaria, es más que nada por protección tuya y no hay discusión al respecto- dijo Sailor Galaxia.

Seiya se veía muy tenso, su última idea no iba a ser viable, pero el asunto podría no ser tan malo, podría olvidarse de todas esas cosas fantásticas y seguir adelante, eso sería lo más prudente, sin embargo una duda lo embargo, sus primas lo veían ansiosas querían saber su respuesta.

-Aparte de mis recuerdos, también se borraría el miedo que tengo de expresar mis sentimientos a una chica muy importante para mí.

Todas voltearon a ver a la princesa Kakkyu, las chicas sabían que de esa respuesta dependería mucho la decisión de Seiya, Serena le importaba más de lo que se habían imaginado.

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, porque ese miedo no viene ligado a tu antigua condición de Sailor, sino a algo más profundo.

-Quiero hablar en privado con usted- mientras dijo esto Seiya volteo a ver a las demás.

-Creo que puedo ayudar- contesto Sailor Galaxia, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que se alzaran unos muros alrededor de la princesa Kakkyu y de él, formando un gigantesco cubo.

-Creo que ya empiezo a recordar que era muy dramático- le dijo Sailor Healer a Sailor Maker.

_…_

* * *

Dentro del cubo, Seiya apretaba con fuerza su broche de transformación, la princesa Kakkyu lo miraba con mucha tristeza y eso lastimo a Seiya.

-¿Por qué me mira así? Hice algo en el pasado que te hizo daño o lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-Estoy triste por dos asuntos, uno es porque nuevamente tendrán que luchar y se verán en peligro al igual que mi adorado pueblo, bueno solo tus primas si desistes de continuar.

Seiya sufrió al escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que no eran en tono de reproche se sentía culpable.

-Y también estoy triste por ti, ya sufriste en el pasado, siento que lo que hice por ti no sirvió de nada, pues veo que estas padeciendo nuevamente.

-Lo siento.

La princesa Kakkyu se acerco y le tomo las manos simbólicamente pues al ser un espíritu no lo podía tocar.

-¿Por que pedí no renacer?

-Solo te puedo contar lo que vi con mis propios ojos y algunas cosas que me compartiste.

Seiya se sentó en el suelo, presentía que el enigma era largo.

_…_

* * *

Afuera del cubo.

-Pero no entiendo porque a pesar de recordar que conocimos a las Sailors de la tierra no puedo ver el rostro de Sailor Moon- dijo Sailor Healer a Sailor Galaxia.

-Es una pregunta que ya me la hicieron ellas, y así como les respondí: es un enigma también para mí.

-¿Ellas se encuentran aquí?- pregunto Sailor Maker.

-Así es.

-Me gustaría verlas, les debemos la vida, sobre todo a Sailor Moon- dijo Sailor Healer.

-No me parece propio de Sailor Moon el que no se haya aparecido siendo que hay un peligro acechando el sistema solar- reprocho Sailor Maker.

Sailor Galaxia sabía que Sailor Moon estaba protegiendo su mundo a su manera, pero no podía decir nada, era un secreto que guardaba celosamente.

-Pero que modales los míos, por favor pónganse cómodas, les ofrezco algo de tomar?

En ese momento dos asientos emergieron del piso.

-En lugar de asiento ¿Tendrás una cama por ahí?- dijo bostezando Sailor Healer mientras sus acompañantes reían.

_…_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cubo Seiya continuaba hablando con la princesa Kakkyu.

-Toda una aventura en la Tierra. Ahora comprendo el porqué de mi miedo, ella tenía novio y no me acepto, pero si Sailor Moon no se ha manifestado según Sailor Galaxia, porque yo siento que ella es Serena, siento su resplandor en ella, yo estoy seguro que ella es Sailor Moon aunque no la recuerde, mis sentimientos por ella siguen tan vivos, para mí está claro ella es…mi bombom, claro ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Kakkyu se veía sorprendida al ver cómo sin ser Sailor Figther podía recordar todo eso, no cabía duda que el amor, era una fuerza muy poderosa, un brillo en la frente de Seiya se hizo presente.

-Acabo de recordar porque te pedí eso, aunque acepte ser solo su amigo tuvimos varios encuentros secretos, claro una vez que logramos reconstruir nuestro planeta.

La princesa Kakkyu asintió.

-Ella creó un mundo solo para nosotros, me mostro imágenes de cómo era Tokio de Crystal, de las chicas, de su hija recién nacida.

Seiya cerró los ojos y el brillo de su frente se hizo más grande.

* * *

_**El ya no era una mujer, era Sailor Star Figther viviendo un recuerdo**__, se encontraba en un verde prado a un lado había un lago, pero no estaba sola._

_-El ser madre te ha hecho lucir más joven._

_Pero a pesar de lo dicho una imagen borrosa le contesto, no vio su cara sonriente pero si escucho perfectamente su risa._

_-No me adules Figther._

_-Solo quiero que consideres el que te secuestre, prometí hacerlo después de que dieras a luz._

_-Y adonde me llevarías que pudiera llevar a mi hija.- dijo divertida_

_-Supongo que tendría que ser un lugar con buena temperatura y muy ventilado por aquello de los malos olores._

_-Eres grosera, crees que una cosa tan linda ¿pueda oler mal?_

_En ese momento la imagen de una hermosa bebe apareció a su lado._

_-Es muy bella, es gracias a ti por supuesto, me gustaría conocerla en persona._

_-No es necesario, ya la has visto._

_-Porque presiento que no quieres que vaya a la Tierra hace poco mis hermanas fueron sin ningún problema, y ya van varias veces que me das sutiles negativas._

_-Yo…es que…_

_-¿Acaso no quieres verme en persona?_

_-Si, digo no._

_-Por favor no tengamos a estas alturas secretos ¿es que ya no me quieres?_

_-Claro que te quiero mucho._

_-Puedo ir como Seiya._

_-¡No!_

_-¿Que te pasa? Últimamente te has comportado más extraña de lo que eres, a lo mejor si deseas ver a Seiya y te da pena decirlo._

_En ese momento ante la Neo Reina Serenity ya no estaba Figther sino Seiya._

_-Te había dicho que no lo hicieras me pones nerviosa cuando estas así._

_-Bombom, se sincera conmigo ¿Qué problema te causo?_

_La Neo Reina Serenity se tomo varios minutos para contestar._

_-No sé si deba…_

_-Vamos dímelo seguro tiene solución._

_Pero no había solución, pues la Neo Reina Serenity se había enamorado, si lo veía en persona no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse, así que ella le mintió._

_-Mi esposo cree que entre nosotros hay algo._

_-¿Y si hay algo?- pregunto coquetamente Seiya mientras se acerco más a su rostro, lo cual la desconcentro, al no ver respuesta por parte de ella el prosiguió, pero de una forma más seria_

_- Si hubiera la más mínima esperanza, en este mismo instante cruzaría la galaxia que nos separa y estaría a tu lado._

_Si seguía viéndolo seguramente haría una locura eso no debía suceder, así que se armo de valor y tomo una difícil decisión._

_-No hay esperanza, ni la habrá nunca, no quiero tener problemas con mi esposo por tan solo… un amigo._

_Eso fue directo al corazón de Seiya y lo hizo pedazos._

_-Ya no te volveré a ver, será lo mejor –prosiguió la Neo Reina Serenity._

_Ella hablaba tan seriamente que se lo creyó y los restos de su corazón se desintegraron hasta volverse nada, y sin embargo aun sin nada en su pecho hizo un último intento._

_-Bombom, te prometo que nunca te volveré a decir esas cosas, solo no me niegues tu presencia es lo único que…_

_-¡Basta! No lo hagas más difícil, te…estimo mucho, somos amigos, incluso si tuviéramos otra vida sería igual… te lo deje claro la primera vez que partiste de la Tierra: siempre seremos amigos._

_Por increíble que fuera a la nada le dolían demasiado esas palabras, y ya no deseaba escuchar más._

* * *

_**Seiya regreso a la realidad**__, al cubo de la dimensión de Sailor Galaxia, llorando amargamente ahora deseaba no haber recordado._

_-No tienes que seguir con esto- dijo tristemente la princesa- esto puede terminar aquí._

_Seiya se limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió._

_-Eso dolió mucho, tanto que cuando me halle moribundo en mi última batalla, te pedí eso._

_-Pero hay algo que también recordé y sigue tan vivo como antes: mi deseo de proteger a mi planeta. No puedo ser egoísta e intentar vivir mi vida, dejando mi obligación, eso no va a suceder._

_-Me alegra escucharte, pero debo advertirte algo más, s_i tu broche de transformación se rompe mientras eres una Sailor, no sé que sucederá contigo.

-¿Acaso podría morir?- pregunto bastante preocupado

-No lo sé, nunca se había permitido que una Sailor fuera un hombre de origen, así que hay un riesgo muy grande, a pesar de eso ¿aun deseas hacerlo?

-Solo quiero que me aclares algo y por favor dime la verdad ya que me encuentro confundido, demasiado, conocí a una chica aquí, cuando era niño, desde entonces surgió un cariño muy especial que se ha convertido en amor, yo creo que esa persona es…mi bombom.

-Me encantaría contestar eso, pero solo estoy limitada a lo que confiere a ustedes, a Kimmuko y al príncipe Terius.

-¿Tu no hablas con otros espíritus? Si dicen que ella no se ha manifestado que por cierto no lo creo del todo entonces también se encuentra igual que usted.

-Así no funcionan las cosas, solo me presento cuando me necesitan, ya no puedo hacer vida social.

La princesa le sonrió y Seiya se apeno ante lo dicho.

-No quiero presionarte pero es necesario que elijas el camino que vas a seguir.

Seiya tomo el broche de transformación, y le contesto.

-Tomare el riesgo a lo desconocido porque es mi deber y también por mi bombom, porque ella me ama, lo puedo sentir.

Cuando Seiya se transformo en Sailor Star Figther lejos de sentirse extraño se sintió completo, como si una parte perdida hubiera sido encontrada al fin, la mayoría de sus recuerdos vinieron de golpe y por un instante creyó ver a su bombom tan nítidamente que no le cupo la menor duda de que la había reencontrado.

El cubo vibro por el poder de la transformación y Sailor Galaxia lo quito.

-Hola chicas ¿me extrañaron?


	9. Sailor Moon

-Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Galaxia necesito hablar con usted urgentemente- gritaba Artemis mientras corrió hacia ella.

-¡Artemis!- dijeron muy animadas las Sailor Star Lights.

El gato se freno tan rápido que patino sobre el piso, se había sorprendido de verlas.

-¡Increíble! Ustedes aquí nuevamente, espero que su planeta se encuentre bien.

-Gracias por preocuparte, todo está en orden- dijo Sailor Maker.

-Me da gusto verte, pero más que nos recuerdas- dijo Sailor Figther- dinos como se encuentran las chicas, nos gustaría verlas.

-Por supuesto, vendrán en unas horas- contesto Artemis mientras ondeaba su cola.

-Ellas han iniciado un entrenamiento, de hecho sería buena idea que ustedes se les unieran- dijo Sailor Galaxia.

-Bueno, pues entonces vendremos en un rato - dijo Sailor Figther mirando a Sailor Galaxia.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Sailor Healer- por cierto salúdame a Luna.

-Claro- contesto Artemis mientras se ponía un poco celoso recordando que ellas dos se llevaban muy bien.

-Esperen- dijo Sailor Galaxia – no pueden salir transformadas, déjenme aislarme junto con Artemis para que regresen a la normalidad, aunque se conocieron en el pasado no es correcto que vean su identidad.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Sailor Figther- yo creo que no es necesario, seguramente nos vamos a reconocer.

-No importa, por favor háganme caso.

-De acuerdo- protesto Sailor Figther mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

* * *

En ese instante el cubo nuevamente apareció dejando encerrada a Sailor Galaxia y Artemis.

-Perdona, que haya venido tan tarde, pero ya no podía esperar más- dijo Artemis apenado.

-No tengas cuidado estoy acostumbrada a descansar muy poco.

-El punto es que encontré a la reencarnación de la Neo Reina Serenity, también a una chica con la señal de la familia lunar ¿Tu sabes algo al respecto?

-No del todo ¿le has dicho a las demás?- pregunto preocupada.

-No ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, aunque cuando tuve contacto con la Neo Reina Serenity, Mina estaba presente cuando brillo mi símbolo lunar, sin embargo no me ha preguntado nada.

-Debió pensar que se trato solo de ti, alguna conclusión saco que la dejo convencida, no debes contarles nada de esto.

Artemis agacho su cabeza.

-No hay mucho que comunicar, ya te dije todo lo que se, desearía tener más información.

-No es necesario, confía en mí, ambas están de nuestro lado.

-Por un momento pensé que eran la misma persona.

Sailor Galaxia sin querer había dado otro dato para Artemis.

-Las fuerzas del enemigo cada vez se hacen más numerosas, puedo sentir la energía maligna crecer, nuestro deber es proteger a la vía láctea, para eso no es necesario que sepas de ellas.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – Dijo enojado- si están de nuestro lado.

Sailor Galaxia se agacho para estar más cerca de él y hablarle seriamente.

-Por que así debe ser.

Artemis nunca se había sentido intimidado ante la presencia de Sailor Galaxia sin embargo esta vez fue la excepción y asintió temeroso.

* * *

A pesar de que Seiya se sentía muy cansado, no podía dormir, dio varias vueltas en su cama hasta que se incorporo llevándose ambas manos hacia su cabello, pero su insomnio no se debía al hecho de que había descubierto que era Sailor Star Figther, se debía a la chica de la foto en el buro, la tomo y la acerco a su frente, imaginándose que ella se encontraba ahí, tratando de calmar su debate mental, Sailor Galaxia había dejado claro que Sailor Moon no se encontraba entre las Sailors que irían a entrenar en unas horas, eso lo intranquilizo nuevamente pues sabía que ella nunca dejaría solas a sus amigas, se volvió a recostar sin soltarla, y dirigiéndose a la imagen comenzó un monologo.

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas? Sería posible que has estado engañándome y si me recuerdas, porque serias una gran actriz, pero no lo creo, tu alma fue siempre muy transparente, me siento confundido, si fueras otra persona y no mi bombom, entonces me habría enamorado de otra chica, claro eso no es nada del otro mundo, sin embargo puedo sentir en ti esa luz de bombom, vaya que extraño seria que existiera en este universo una Serena y un bombom con la misma esencia, por un lado estaría bien porque eso significaría que nunca me hiciste daño Serena y que comenzaría de cero contigo, pero no puedo pensar otra cosa que no sea el hecho de que tú seas mi bombom, y si lo fueras sería maravilloso el reencontrarnos en esta era, la verdad aunque fueras bombom no tendría nada que perdonarte, me lastimaste pero no fue tu intención, solo fuiste sincera conmigo, porque estoy convencido de que mi bombom y tu son la misma persona.

Aun acostado apretó la foto contra su pecho.

-¿Acaso debí tomar la otra opción y olvidarme de nuestro pasado? Creo que hubiera sido lo mejor, así no estaría con todos estos problemas, sería un chico normal, con una vida común, supongo que fue la euforia del momento, no te pongas así, solo bromeaba, hice la elección correcta, aunque no pueda verte claramente en mi memoria y de que me rechazaste- esto lo dijo mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador - aun estoy enamorado de ti, no eres una Sailor, eres una hechicera que me embrujo, no te rías bombom, es enserio.

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego de un largo suspiro los volvió a abrir, de igual manera continuo hablándole a la foto.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos de tema? Estoy de acuerdo. Sabes me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido de niña, y de que me robaras mi primer beso, eras una linda mariposa, me gustaría tener una igual, no te hagas la que no entiende, sabes a lo que me refiero, claro no has captado el mensaje, siempre has sido una despistada, pero solo cuando te conviene, ¿verdad bomboncito? ¿Quieres que te de una sorpresa? De acuerdo, te voy a encontrar.

Seiya se levanto, no podía dormir, tal vez si la veía unos momentos lo relajaría, porque de pronto había tenido la sensación de que Serena no era real sino una ilusión del pasado.

* * *

-¿Estas completamente segura?- pregunto Michiru mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

-Ya te lo dije, hay unas Sailors de Kimmuko, estoy segura- contesto Haruka mientras tocaba su mentón.

Michiru se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a un escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco su espejo de Agua.

-Entonces vamos a averiguarlo en este momento el espejo nos revelara quienes son esas personas- diciendo esto puso el espejo frente de ella.

Cuando el espejo alcanzo su máximo brillo una figura se hizo presente apagándolo por completo, Haruka se incorporo de un salto y se paro al lado de Michiru, ambas se pusieron a la defensiva, una chica de atuendo plateado estaba ante ellas.

-Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune.

En la misma posición defensiva Haruka exclamo.

-¡Como puedes sab… ¿Quien eres?!

Y mientras ella se descubría la frente exhibiendo su marca de la media luna contesto.

-Fui la persona que les encargo una misión hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Neo Reina Serenity!- exclamaron al unisonó mientras relajaban sus cuerpos.

-Un momento ¿dices que eras? ¿Qué significa eso? - dijo Haruka

-Ya no vivo más, soy un cumulo de recuerdos que tomaron conciencia a partir de uno de los cristales arcoíris.

-Por que aun tienes la cara cubierta, si te conocemos- reprocho Michiru.

-¿Estas segura de que conoces mi rostro?- contesto la chica

Michiru arrugo la frente.

-Ya me habías preocupado un poco, pensé que había hecho un mal trabajo borrando todo recuerdo de mi rostro en aquellos que me conocieron, menos a ustedes pero como les predije sus nuevos conocimientos diluirían los anteriores, menos su misión y su identidad, gracias al cristal que tienen en sus cuerpos, por cierto Michiru el cabello oscuro con los ojos violetas, te sientan bien.

Haruka percibió que Michiru seguía tensa, a pesar de saber quién era la mujer que tenían enfrente, decidió intervenir.

-Recuerdo que era más alta Neo Reina Serenity.

-Eso es porque soy más joven respecto a la última vez que nos vimos, pero prefiero que me llamen Sailor Moon, ahora soy una Sailor con una misión.

Se acerco más a Michiru y tomo su espejo.

-Lamento el seguir cubierta, pero protejo a una persona muy importante. Estoy aquí porque sentí la vibración del espejo de agua.

Ambas se sentaron y miraron confundidas a Sailor Moon que seguía parada frente a ellas.

-Les dejo más preguntas ¿verdad? Contestare lo que quieran, pero no vuelvan a usar el espejo de agua.

-Podemos saber algo sobre esa persona- dijo Haruka

-No pueden saber eso, lo siento – Haruka y Michiru se miraron aun mas confundidas- pero contestare otras interrogantes que seguro tienen, he renacido en esta era, el Caos anda buscándome por eso nadie debe conocer mi rostro, los cristales arcoíris que aun vagan en la vía láctea lo han confundido, yo encontré uno hace cincuenta años, este me ha ayudado a contener a mi yo actual, todo con tal de que Caos no me encuentre, aun faltan dos cristales sin ellos no tendré el poder necesario para derrotarlo, si me encuentra antes de que los reúna, sería el fin, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Esto último lo dijo mientras una mano se la llevaba a la frente.

- Y esa es la misión que estoy llevando a cabo, hace cien años Sailor Iron Mouse me iba a tomar cuando me materialice en lo que ven, desgraciadamente la elimine, si me recuerdan un poco, deben saber que fue algo horrible para mi, siempre pensé que las personas tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad pero a veces vuelven a tomar el mismo camino errado.

Termino diciendo con unas lágrimas, Haruka iba a preguntar algo pero Michiru intervino primero.

-El usar el espejo de agua, ¿seria lo mismo que la energía de una Sailor?, lo digo porque Sailor Mars fue atacada en cuanto se transformo.

-En cierta forma lo es, de por sí ya es mucha la energía que está concentrada en la Luna, por que como se han de imaginar varias guerreras se encuentran aquí, no me extrañaría que ya las conozcan a todas o por lo menos a la mayoría, pero tengo que recordarles una orden que les di: no se acerquen a las Sailor Scouts ni a las Sailor Star Lights.

Michiru iba a protestar pero Sailor Moon se le adelanto.

-Parte de lo que les confié fueron los cristales arcoíris, si el enemigo llega a ustedes por medio de ellas, podría obtenerlos, a lo largo de todo este tiempo se han vuelto muy ingeniosos en cuanto a sus maneras de actuar, y creo que esta de mas decirles que Luna y Artemis van en el paquete intocable, se que a ellos los han visto seguido, los han engañado según ustedes pero no duden que algo sospechan, iba a venir antes pero la búsqueda de los cristales arcoíris es vital, justo partía hacia un punto donde creo que hay uno cuando las detecte usando el espejo, no me sorprendería que el enemigo también lo haya captado, ahora gracias a eso tengo una preocupación más.

Michiru bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Sailor Moon se le acerco y se hinco frente a ella.

-Perdónenme, soy una ingrata, ustedes han hecho tanto en todo este tiempo, no me imagine que algún día se sentirían un poco solas y al saber que llegarían las chicas tal vez les gustaría acercarse a ellas, ustedes siempre fueron muy independientes, pero bueno todo el mundo cambia en unos años, y ustedes llevan siglos ya, discúlpenme las dos, de cualquier forma el que ellas luchen su propia batalla era inevitable.

-Para ser solo un cristal con recuerdos pareces una persona real con sentimientos- dijo Haruka.

Sailor Moon se levanto y se paro frente a ellas con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo divertida Sailor Moon- pero no me han dicho nada respecto a mi atuendo ¿que tal luzco?

-Muy bien, eres una combinación interesante de la Neo Reina Serenity y Sailor Moon.- respondió Haruka

-No lo creo ningún accesorio lo tenían ellas- dijo esto mientras se inspeccionaba las ropas.

-Me refiero a tu forma de ser- dijo Haruka

-Pero si las chicas nos buscan las evitamos o ¿que hacemos?- dijo Michiru un poco molesta.

Haruka sonrió parecía que su compañera se había puesto un poco celosa de Sailor Moon.

-Eso se los dejo a su criterio, en cierta forma yo no debería intervenir en la vida de ustedes, de nadie más bien, ya que pertenezco al pasado.

-No entiendo porque el Caos no te ha atacado, si dices que te vencería- dijo Michiru seriamente.

-Supongo que es porque desea hacerlo con todo el poder posible, para no fallar, parte de su retraso podría deberse a que aun no ha conseguido ningún cristal arcoíris.

-Pero dinos ¿quienes son los nuevos enemigos?- pregunto preocupada Haruka

-Caos ha regresado a la vida a varios enemigos del pasado.

Haruka y Michiru ahogaron un grito, eran muy malas noticias.

-No se preocupen, estoy convencida de que las Sailors Scouts lograran vencerlos, además esta incluida Sailor Galaxia y esta última es muy poderosa, no sé si la recuerden.

-Levemente- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

-Ustedes deben de procurar que todo esté en orden para cuando tengan que intervenir, el momento está más cerca de lo que se imaginan, ahora ya se con claridad a quien van a enfrentar, otra gran decepción para mi, el soberano del planeta Némesis: el príncipe Diamante.

-No lo puedo creer, ese planeta ha demostrado ser un gran amigo de la Tierra- dijo Michiru.

-A mi en lo personal el hombre no me cae bien, ahora entiendo el por qué- dijo Haruka.

-No entiendo cómo es que nos has prohibido acercarnos a ellas, siento que no has puesto el ejemplo- replico Michiru.

-No digas eso- intervino Haruka.

-Ella tiene razón, las he visto a todas aun sin convertirse en Sailor Scouts, solo una vez, no fue mi culpa que atacaran a Sailor Mars, dime Michiru ¿estas cansada de seguir esta misión? o ¿de mi?

Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru, pudo ver claramente como se derrumbaba su interior, pero no quiso responder.

-Puedo desligarte de la obligación que adquiriste conmigo, si te quito el cristal arcoíris solamente comenzarías a envejecer como cualquier persona.

El silencio reino unos minutos en la habitación, Haruka miraba como los ojos de ambas se tornaban llorosos, pensó que Sailor Moon sería la primera en llorar pero no fue así.

-Yo…- dijo con voz entrecortada Michiru- no es ninguna de las dos, por favor Sailor Moon déjanos solas.

Sailor Moon puso una mano en su pecho y respiro profundo para contestar.

-De acuerdo, si desean que venga a ustedes solamente tienen que nombrarme en sus pensamientos el cristal en su interior ayudara, podría tardar en caso de estar ocupada, ya saben con la búsqueda de los cristales- termino diciendo casi en susurros pues se había sentido triste con el trato que le daba Michiru.

Sin una despedida formal simplemente desapareció dejando un brillo plateado en el ambiente que se fue difuminando.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo preocupada Haruka- después de mucho tiempo la vemos nuevamente, apoyándonos y te comportas de esa forma tan extraña, no te entiendo.

-Es que no puedo creerlo, siglos a tu lado, ¡nunca me has visto como la vez a ella!

-Solo es admiración, nunca habías estado celosa de ella ¿o sí?- dijo Haruka mientras la tomaba de los hombros- por favor no te comportes como una adolescente.

-No solo los adolescentes pueden sentir celos- contesto molesta mientras giraba su cara para no verle de frente- solo que durante mucho tiempo solo te tuve para mí y ahora resulta que no solamente se encuentra Sailor Moon entre nosotros, también la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Bueno pues tú no has firmado conmigo exclusividad, has tratado con muchos reyes y príncipes, por la posición que tienes.

Pudo ver una leve sonrisa nacer en los labios de Michiru, esta ultima volteo y se vio reflejada en los ojos de Haruka.

-Tienes razón, pero esa posición la tengo gracias a ti, solo una vez fuiste alcaldesa, supongo que estamos a mano.

-No lo creo, ¿acaso Sailor Moon me beso la mejilla o me vio como queriendo comerme?- dijo Haruka mientras la soltaba.

Michiru soltó una carcajada haciendo reír también a Haruka.

-Ambas somos un par de adolescentes- dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombros- ahora me siento un poco apenada con esa niña.

-Supongo que necesitabas liberar algo de tensión, también me ayudo a mí, pero dime sinceramente, te gustaría estar cerca de las otras Sailors?

-Recuerdo que eran muy divertidas, pero mientras este a tu lado no necesito a nadie más.

Haruka sonrió ampliamente, ella pensaba lo mismo.

.

* * *

Seiya se encontraba en la esquina de la calle que daba hacia el edificio donde vivía Serena, si su corazón se movía con fuerza con esa sola cercanía no se podía imaginar cuando la tuviera enfrente, ahora que recordaba todo su pasado seria como verla por primera vez, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su rincón vio a Motoki salir del edificio junto con una señora, no sabía quién era todavía, pero a juzgar por el parecido seguramente se trataba de su madre, la verdad aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a su primo, aun no tenia las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que le había planteado, pero estaba seguro que ya las encontraría, espero unos minutos para ver si salía su bombom, es decir Serena, el nombrarla a ella era toda una confusión en su cabeza, pero seguramente al verla sabría como llamarla, camino contento hacia los departamentos, no podía creer la facilidad con la que consiguió su dirección en recursos humanos, con el pretexto de regresarle algo que ella había olvidado en su habitación se la habían proporcionado.

Toco a la puerta, desde adentro oyó los pasos de Serena.

-¿Se les olvido algo?- dijo ella mientras abría.

Abrió los ojos bastante y sonrió aun más al verlo, Seiya respiro profundamente ahí estaba frente a ella sintió como su cuerpo subía unos grados de temperatura.

-Hola….-este era el momento para definir como llamarla, mejor no.

-Hola- contesto ella mientras se hacia un lado - adelante, disculpa mis fachas aun es muy temprano, un momento ¿como diste conmigo?

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos simplemente mirándose, Seiya pensó que no podía estar equivocado, Serena era su bombom, por su parte Serena se preocupo al pensar si el ya sabía por qué no vivía en su anterior casa.

-Solo te diré que mentí un poco.

Y tendría que seguir mintiendo, Seiya recordó que el no debía saber lo que había sucedido con sus padres.

- Pensé que con el tiempo a lo mejor habías cambiado de domicilio, mi madre tenía esa manía cuando era pequeño, siempre buscando un mejor lugar para vivir.

Serena respiro aliviada, mientras lo conducía a la sala Seiya dirigió su mirada para verla completamente, puesto que se había concentrado en sus ojos desde que había llegado, estaba un poco despeinada, con una pijama lila de estrellas, pero eso no le importo, no importaba si tuviera encima toda la mugre del mundo la veía como una chica adorable, se sentaron muy cerca en el mismo sofá, el miro todo a su alrededor, estaba en la intimidad de su hogar, se sentido feliz por eso.

-Perdona que no te haya avisado, quería darte la sorpresa- dijo Seiya mientras volteaba a verla nuevamente.

-Con que no hayas salido corriendo al verme está bien, luces cansado- respondió Serena mientras enrollaba en un dedo un mechón de su cabello.

Seiya arrugo un poco la nariz su chica adorada no tenia buen aliento, lo cual no paso desapercibido a la rubia.

-¡Que pena!- se levanto avergonzada- Tu tienes la culpa por no decir que venias, espérame un momento iré a lavarm….a mi cuarto.

Seiya se rio de sí mismo, su chica no era una ilusión, era de carne y olores, se levanto y miro las fotografías que había en una repisa, en una se encontraba ella de niña con sus padres, solamente reconoció a la madre, pero supo que el hombre al lado seria su padre, se sintió triste al recordar que él no se encontró a su lado, ya buscaría una forma de no separarse de ella, aunque las cosas se le habían complicado al triple.

Serena se lavo los dientes, aventó su pijama a la cama, se iba a meter a bañar pero se acordó que lo había hecho la noche anterior, los nervios la hacían olvidadiza, se puso un pantalón azul, busco una blusa que hiciera juego, de pronto dio un grito haciendo que Seiya entrara corriendo a su habitación, ella lo vio y le señalo hacia su closet.

-¡Araña!- grito Serena nuevamente.

Seiya tomo el insecto entre sus manos, ambos rieron, pero en fue en ese momento de que ambos se percataron de que Serena solo vestía un sostén, rápidamente Serena todo una blusa con todo y gancho y se tapo.

-¡Fuera mañoso!

Seiya salió en cámara lenta.

-¡Pervertido!

Con ese último grito Seiya corrió hacia la sala donde se sentó, en dos segundos Serena salió ya vestida para encararlo, se planto enfrente y se agacho para verle a la cara.

-¡Es una venganza, porque yo te vi!- grito Serena rojísima.

En respuesta Seiya solo dijo una palabra, mientras señalaba hacia su pecho nervioso con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

-Bo…bo...botón.

Serena se volteo rápidamente para abrocharse, mientras Seiya aun ruborizado se movía nervioso en el sofá.

-Pero si yo no hice nada, pensé que te había pasado algo- protesto indignado

Serena bufo mientras se volteaba para mirarlo aun sonrosada.

-Perdóname por gritarte esas cosas es que fue algo...- Serena no sabía cómo describirlo porque a su mente volvió la imagen de Seiya desnudo, sintió que su cara paso por todos los colores del arcoíris.

-Supongo que me lo merezco, pero no creas que estamos a mano, tú sí que me viste.

Serena tomo un cojín y se lo aventó con fuerza, Seiya pudo esquivarlo con facilidad, pero se dejo maltratar un poco, finalmente era su bombom, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

-Ya dejemos el tema por favor me incomoda, hagamos una tregua, ¿te gustaría desayunar? no he comido nada.

En respuesta el estomago de Seiya gruño, este se lo toco apenado y Serena rio bajito mientras lo conducía hacia la cocina.

-No esperes las grandes delicias, no se cocinar- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Lo sé- contesto Seiya alegremente.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto extrañada.

Pero Seiya no podía responder sinceramente a eso, como contarle que habían tenido una vida anterior, sin antes saber si ella recordaba esa vida, esa era una gran posibilidad.

-No tienes manos de cocinera- Seiya mintió, ni siquiera sabía si existían esas manos, pero sí que su bombom no sabía cocinar.

-Claro- asintió inocente Serena mientras le servía jugo

Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo, Seiya se encontraba un poco deshidratado por la desvelada así que le acerco el vaso a Serena para que le sirviera más.

-Gracias lo necesitaba mucho, te quedo delicioso.

-De nada, déjame ver si el pan que hornee ya está listo.

Mientras abría una bolsa de pan integral ambos rieron, Serena fue a inspeccionar el refrigerador para buscar los ingredientes faltantes, Seiya pensó como podía sacarle la verdad acerca de su identidad de Sailor.

-¿Esta tarde tienes planes?

-Si, tengo una cita con un montón de libros.

-¿Algún lugar en particular?

-En mi habitación, de hecho tenía planeado hacerlo aun en pijama.

Ella no acudiría con las demás a entrenar, pensó en otra forma de hacerla hablar aunque tuviera que mentir un poco.

-Sabes en Kimmuko hay algunos animales que hablan ¿En la luna no hay algo parecido?

-¿Enserio? Debe ser increíble tener una mascota así, podrías regalarme alguna.

Seiya se decepciono ante su sincera respuesta, o no sabía aun que era Sailor Moon o realmente no lo era, Serena comenzó a hacer algunos emparedados, acomodándolos en un plato que acerco a Seiya.

-Desafortunadamente no es posible, son animales en peligro de extinción.

-Que lastima, ya puedes comer si quieres, se ve que lo necesitas más que yo, luces bastante mal.

Seiya mastico con prisa realmente tenía hambre.

-No pude dormir, surgieron algunas complicaciones en…el viaje.

Se estaba volviendo un buen mentiroso, pero sentía que no era el momento de soltarle todo, si el mismo aun no había digerido por completo todo el asunto de las Sailors.

-Espero se pueda arreglar pronto- respondió preocupada.

-Creo que hoy estarán las cosas mejor, por cierto me gustaría visitar otro lugar contigo.

Serena sonrió emocionada.

-¿Por eso viniste?

Seiya asintió levemente, no podía decirle que la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba con ella, era para cerciorarse que existía y no era una ilusión.

-Podríamos dejarlo para cuando tengas un tiempo libre- dijo Seiya.

-No tengo un horario fijo, pongámonos de acuerdo mañana- contesto Serena.

Terminaron de comer y Serena lo invito a la sala nuevamente, llevando el jugo con ellos.

-¿Adonde te gustaría ir?- pregunto Serena mientras ponia el jugo en la mesa de centro.

-Creo que sería bueno ir por ropa, la verdad ando vestido muy llamativo, las chicas me voltean a ver demasiado.

-A lo mejor no te ven por las ropas- dijo un poco celosa.

-Tienes razón, a lo mejor me encuentran bien parecido- contesto sonriendo al ver la reacción de ella, eso nunca lo había visto en su bombom, su sonrisa se borro de pronto, ¿sería posible que en realidad si fuera otra chica? También lo que le había llamado la atención es que esta Serena hacia un esfuerzo por estudiar, su bombom no tenía esa cualidad.

Seiya cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el sofá, el cansancio físico y mental estaban llegando a su máximo punto, metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, su broche de transformación lo regreso a su realidad, de pronto tuvo unas ganas enormes de contarle todo a Serena, esta vez tendría que ser diferente y no haber secretos entre ellos, pero igual podría haber sido ella quien también se sincerara con él a menos que realmente Serena no fuera su bombom, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Serena muy cerca con cara de preocupación, ni siquiera sintió cuando ella se movió para acercársele.

-Realmente te ves cansado, podrías haberme llamado para decirme eso.

-¿No te gusto que viniera a verte? porque a mí me encanto- dijo él con una voz demasiado coqueta

Serena se ruborizo tomo un cojín para propinarle un golpe pero se arrepintió al verlo tan cansado.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un chico demasiado atrevido.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario la hacía feliz, esa nueva actitud tan relajada y esos ojos llenos de cariño hacia ella sin ningún freo, hacían que su interior tuviera una lluvia de fuegos artificiales con las palabras: Le gustas mucho a Seiya, eres una suertuda.

-No, pero no creas que así serán nuestros encuentros con desnudos y striptease gratis.

-Me pregunto a quien de los dos le gustaría repetir algo de eso.

-¡No te pases! Estamos solos, no deberíamos hablar de esas cosas, mejor dime si has escuchado la música que te preste.

Seiya cerro nuevamente los ojos esa característica tampoco la tenía su bombom la música no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención, de hecho ni siquiera fue fan de su grupo.

-Aun no acabo, algunas canciones las he repetido por qué me han gustado más que las demás, pero me di cuenta de que eres muy romántica, hay muchas de ese estilo.

Serena se recargo también en el sofá para no verle de frente, se apeno por ese hecho, no pensó que él se diera cuenta de que ese detalle, se ruborizo un poco pues muchas de esas canciones se las había dedicado a él.

-Bueno si la mayoría son así, esas canciones me las consiguió Haruka, son de un acervo antiguo de audio, la música actual no me gusta mucho es demasiado ruidosa.

-¿El amor nunca pasa de moda verdad?- dijo Seiya mientras se volteaba a verla, y aunque Serena estaba de perfil pudo ver un brillo especial en ella, pues le estaba mostrando su interior con cada palabra.

-Nunca, todo podrá cambiar pero el amor siempre será el mismo, incluso ahora hay canciones de amor muy acertadas, pero el ritmo no me gusta, allá en ese mueble de la esquina hay un radio, mi tía es la única que lo usa, no hay nada que me llame la atención.

-Si escucharas la música de mi planeta tendrías otra opinión de tu música, esa si es prehistórica, en mi próximo viaje a la luna te traeré algo de allá para que lo escuches.

Serena casi brinco de su asiento, eso quería decir que el volvería, pero significaba que primero tendría que regresar a su planeta, le dio un poco de miedo hacer una pregunta que la estaba matando, pero su curiosidad le estaba arañando la lengua.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas estarás aquí?

Al escuchar la pregunta Seiya se sintió triste, antes de saber su identidad secreta, la idea de vivir en la luna en un futuro era nula, pues ahora sobre sus hombros estaba la responsabilidad de proteger a Kimmuko, ¿seria capaz Serena de ir con él?

-Cuatro semanas, aunque la última semana la pasaremos en la tierra- dijo muy desanimado.

Ambos suspiraron, el tiempo ya se les estaba acabando.

-Cuéntame por que estas estudiando tanto, nunca vi a alguien tan feliz por eso, bueno quitando a Taisha, ella es un caso aparte.

Los ánimos regresaron a Serena, la idea de retomar la escuela se estaba volviendo toda una ilusión.

-Bueno, yo tuve problemas de salud- esperaba que Seiya no le preguntara mas, en parte si era verdad- deje los estudios y quiero ponerme al corriente, ya hasta se que deseo hacer de carrera.

-Eso suena fenomenal.

-Tengo dos opciones que me agradan, son totalmente contrarias, no me vayas a criticar.

-Por supuesto que no dime.

-Una es Literatura Selenita y la otra Navegación Espacial.

Serena lo miro con una amplia sonrisa, Seiya en este instante dejo de ver a su bombom y veía a otra chica, pero de igual forma la amaba, no podía creerlo se había enamorado de otra mujer, sintió un malestar en el pecho, como si estuviera engañando a su bombom, pero él no sabía que Serena si lo era, solo que había pasado por experiencias diferentes y estaba ligada a su pasado de una forma tan profunda que se había vuelto parte de su nuevo carácter, a la Serena que conoció en la Tierra no le llamaba la atención la música, pero después de conocerlo ella había tomado el gusto por la música, esa información no la tenía el Seiya del pasado mucho menos el del presente.

-No pongas esa cara, si suenan completamente opuestas una es Arte la otra es más complicada, requiere de muchas matemáticas, soy malísima para los números, pero es una forma para proteger mi mundo, ya que la mayor parte de los estudiantes que estudian navegación se van a la Milicia Selenita, como mi primo Motoki, en unos meses se gradúa y tomara ese camino, no me gusta la idea de pelear, más bien lo veo como defensa, pero vamos, dime algo.

-Si me dejas.

Seiya había estudiado cada palabra, con todo lo que su mente cansada podía dar, por una parte si había coincidencias: mala en matemáticas y defender al mundo.

- Adelante -insistió Serena, le importaba mucho la opinión de Seiya.

-La verdad creo que puedes hacer cualquiera de las dos, yo tengo fe en ti.

Serena se emociono tanto que se lanzo abrazarlo sin siquiera pensarlo, Seiya no pudo corresponderle puesto que prácticamente lo amarro con sus brazos.

-Si por hacerte cumplidos voy a ser tratado así, lo hare más seguido.

Serena se separo muy emocionada, Seiya pensó que era un momento oportuno para subir a otro nivel su relación, podría decirle todo en ese momento, pero justo sonó el videoteléfono cortando toda la magia.

-Permíteme- dijo Serena

Seiya gruño lo más bajo que pudo, quien podría ser el inoportuno.

-Hola Haruka ¿como estas?

Seiya escucho era su gran amiga Haruka, se le había olvidado ese defecto de Serena.

-¿Pero son buenas noticias?

Una estampida de pensamientos respecto a ella comenzaron a llegar, imágenes de una rubia Sailor con ese nombre.

-¡Enserio, tan rápido! Muchas gracias, yo acompañare a Amy, para darle las gracias a Michiru.

¿Amy, Michiru? Esos nombres también se le hacían familiares, cada vez sus sospechas se iban a una sola dirección, no cabía duda Serena era su bombom.

-Claro seré puntual lo prometo o no comeré dulces el resto del mes.

Seria demasiada coincidencia que Serena no fuera Sailor Moon, y que tuviera todas esas amistades, tendría que asistir sin falta a la reunión de la tarde, seguramente muchas dudas le serian aclaradas.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Serena camino alegremente hacia Seiya se sentó de un brinco haciendo que este se moviera, sin embargo la cara de Seiya la miraba con tanta intensidad que se intimido volteando hacia la mesa de centro.

-Era Haruka- Serena susurro.

Seiya sin contestarle le tomo la mano haciendo que ella volteara a verle, Serena deseo tener el poder de leer la mente para saber que ideas tenía su amigo, todas se resumían a una palabra tan intensa para el que ya no pudo más y la saco a relucir.

-bombom.

-¿Eh?

-bombom.

-¿Quieres uno?

Seiya se rio de sí mismo, tenía que ser mas explicito con ella.

-Eres un bombom.

-Lo dices por lo redondito- dijo con pucheros.

-No, por lo dulce, ¿te molesta si te digo así?

-Si lo pones así no, pero no sé si sea correcto, solo soy tu amiga.

Seiya recordó que eso era una verdad agridulce, pero tenía remedio, dio un gran bostezo y continúo.

-También los amigos se pueden decir palabras tiernas, ¿no crees?

-Puedo jugar entonces- dijo inocente Serena- pero tengo que pensar bien como decirte, se me ocurren un montón de cosas, regreso enseguida.

Seiya se recostó en el sofá mientras Serena iba al baño, pero se tarde más de un minuto, cuando regreso el ya se encontraba dormido producto de tanto cansancio, se retiro nuevamente para ir por una frazada y lo cobijo con cuidado, se hinco al lado del sofá y estudio las facciones de su amigo, no había conocido a un chico mas apuesto que él, viendo que estaba profundamente dormido le hablo sin reservas.

-Estrella, eres mi estrella, esa es mi forma de llamarte, te quiero más que un amigo, eso me da miedo por lo que paso con mis padres, el amor puede doler, quiero ser una mejor chica para ti, para eso necesito estar curada hasta el fondo de mi alma, y eso requiere tiempo…

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ella se asustara un poco, su tía Kumiko apretó con fuerza una bolsa con víveres, molesta le hizo una seña con la mano, Serena se levanto y la siguió a la cocina.

-¿Quieres explicarme que pasa aquí?

-Es mi amigo Seiya, les he hablado mucho de él, bueno hace años.

-Si ya recuerdo, pero no está bien que estés sola con él, no es apropiado, me hubieras avisado.

-Es que llego de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué está dormido en la sala, no tiene adonde ir?

-Si, pero no se sentía bien.

Su tía Kumiko camino hacia la sala, lo vio de pies a cabeza.

-Es muy guapo.

-¡Verdad que si!

Serena se tapo la boca apenada.

-Tranquila, si tuviera tu edad, este chico no sería solo mi amigo.

-¡Tía!

-Parece un angelito, supongo que ha sido una influencia muy positiva para ti, eso de que regresas a la escuela me parece maravilloso.

A pesar de que hablaron bajo lograron despertar a Seiya, se incorporo rápidamente al verse estudiado por cuatro pares de ojos.

-Buenos días, perdón no sentí cuando me dormí.

Se inclino a modo de saludo.

-La voz le sienta perfecto a la apariencia.

Serena se apeno ante ese comentario.

-Te presento a mi tía Kumiko.

-Es un gusto conocerla, perdón por no haber avisado que visitaría a bom…Serena.- dijo atropelladamente Seiya, le dio pena hablarle con esa familiaridad enfrente de su tía.

-No te preocupes, te ves un chico muy respetuoso.

Serena se sentía cada vez mas avergonzada así que deseo sacar a Seiya antes de que su tía siguiera hablando, este a su vez vio el predicamento en el que estaba metida.

-Tengo que retirarme, solo vine rápidamente, nuevamente perdón por no avisar.

-Puedes venir a verla cuando quieras.

Serena casi arrastró a Seiya hacia afuera, este alcanzo a oír algo como "_Ese chico es perfecto para mi sobrina"._

-Perdón por sacarte así- dijo Serena mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-No te preocupes, solo que no me diste tiempo a decirle que te invite a salir.

-Yo le diré, no habrá problema porque le caíste muy bien.

Seiya sonrió ante el comentario.

-Mañana no podrá ser, podríamos dejarlo para el fin, sirve que lo ves con tus primas.

-Tienes razón las había olvidado, sirve de que las conoces mejor, nos vemos después, gracias por todo.

-Hasta pronto.

Seiya le guiño un ojo y camino por el pasillo, mientras lo veía partir Serena pensó que hablaría seriamente con su tía, no quería que la pusiera en evidencia nuevamente, sin querer había dicho muchas cosas que ella misma pensaba.

* * *

-¿Pero que les sucedió a ustedes?- pregunto consternada Sailor Maker.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars se veían tan aporreadas que parecía que las había aplastado una pared, habían luchado muy enserio en su primer entrenamiento, Sailor Venus tenía un brazo vendado y Sailor Mars un ojo parchado.

-Ellas entrenaron con mucho entusiasmo- contesto apenada Sailor Mercury.

-No sé si me guste pelear con alguna de las dos- dijo Sailor Healer.

Las Sailor Star Lights se dieron cuenta de inmediato que algo traían esas dos, pues en medio de ellas se encontraban Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury, todas se veían muy inquietas, eso evito que su reencuentro fuera más agradable, el ambiente estaba lleno de tensión.

-Les comente a las Sailor Star Lights que podrían hacer parejas para entrenar, incluso yo podría participar- dijo Sailor Galaxia.

-Deberíamos de hacerlo- dijo tímidamente Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury la apoyo, no deseaban volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-A mi no me importaría hacerlo como ayer- dijo desafiante Sailor Venus- pero si Sailor Mars quiere…

La aludida se volteo para encararla, pero Sailor Jupiter la detuvo y suplico.

-Alguna debe de tener un poco de cordura, creo que deberías de ser tú.

-Yo creo que antes deberíamos de saludarnos como se debe- dijo Sailor Maker.

Las Sailor Scouts caminaron hacia ellas, Sailor Venus se quejo un poco al caminar, todas se dieron la mano afectuosamente, pero Sailor Figther se desilusiono al no ver a Sailor Moon, no se quedaría con la duda, sabía que ellas tenían la información que tanto la estaba matando.

-¿Por qué no estás todas?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Lo que ella quiere saber es donde esta Sailor Moon- dijo divertida Sailor Healer.

Sailor Figther se molesto, pero no iniciaría una discusión ya tenían suficiente con Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars, esta última se molesto, las demás simplemente entristecieron su semblante.

-Ella no ha renacido en esta era- contesto fríamente Sailor Mars.

Sailor Galaxia se asombro con la determinación en sus palabras, Artemis que se encontraba a un lado de Sailor Venus se molesto al punto de querer protestar pero se aguanto, Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer voltearon hacia su líder, sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, pero saco fuerzas de donde pudo y continúo el interrogatorio.

-¿Como están tan seguras de eso?

-La buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero no hay el mas mínimo indicio de ella, encontramos a Mercury, Jupiter - dijo Sailor Mars y con menos ganas prosiguió- y Venus, de hecho pensamos lo mismo de las demás: Neptune, Uranus y Saturn, respecto a Sailor Plut ella siempre ha sido un misterio, siempre aparece cuando uno menos se lo espera, supongo que está en las puertas del tiempo.

Sin decir nada Sailor Venus se acomodo en el suelo sobándose su brazo, Sailor Figther no quedo tan satisfecho, las Sailors Exteriores siempre habían sido cosa aparte, ya sabía por dónde buscar: Haruka y Michiru, agotaría toda fuente de información para que su corazón dejara de tener dudas.

-Perdón, pero no venimos a platicar, el enemigo acecha el sistema solar y tenemos que estar lo más preparadas posible- dijo seriamente Sailor Mars.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hagámoslo- contesto Sailor Figther poniéndose en guardia junto con sus compañeras.

* * *

En una cueva oscura llena de antorchas de fuego azul se encontraba la reina Beryl a su lado sus generales: Jadeite, Zoycite y Malachite.

-Es una lástima que no se encuentre con nosotros Nephlite- dijo Zoycite a Malachite.

-Fue un estúpido, su tonto sentimentalismo lo arruino- dijo Malachite burlonamente- "Desearía tener una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto, a Molly le hubiera gustado".

Los tres rieron, pero la reina Beryl los hizo callar pues en ese momento apareció el príncipe Diamante junto con Rubeus.

-Beryl espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

-Diamante, será mejor que nos adentremos en el tema, sabes que no me gusta el haber venido, tengo un mundo que conquistar.

-Por supuesto espero lo logres esta vez

Los generales bufaron.

-Ya tengo las instrucciones de la Gran Señora

-Me agrada no tener que tratar con ella, es una pesada.

-Las mujeres son tan complicadas, en fin, vas a llevar al Devorador contigo, por fin quedo restaurado, lo soltaras en la luna ahí es donde se concentra toda esa energía de Sailors.

-Se tardaron demasiado.

-Prácticamente quedo aniquilado después que Sailor Galaxia lo venció por eso la demora, de hecho más que una restauración fue casi una creación, además no te puedes quejar has tenido tiempo de sobra para planear tus movimientos

-He tenido que hacer muchos ajustes desde que Jadeite los ha estado apoyando en la búsqueda de los cristales arcoíris, respecto al Devorador no sé si sea lo apropiado, ya que Sailor Galaxia se encuentra también en la luna- dijo enojada la reina Beryl

-Iniciamos una distracción, eso la alejara- contesto el príncipe Diamante seriamente.

-Ojala la eliminaran- dijo maliciosamente Zoycite.

-Eso está en progreso- contesto Rubeus.

-¿Ya podemos tele-transportarnos o tendremos que viajar en nave otra vez?- dijo Malachite impaciente.

-No es seguro por el momento eso alertaría a Sailor Galaxia- contesto el príncipe Diamante.

-Tardaremos en llegar a la luna- protesto la reina Beryl.

-No importa, mientras el plan se haga como ella mando, debo recordarte que ella te regreso a la vida, no debes cuestionar ninguna orden, además de que si sales victoriosa, tendrás dos premios.

-Lo dices por el príncipe Endymion- dijo molesta la reina Beryl mientras apretaba con fuerza su báculo- no me interesa mucho, ya que no es el.

-Pero es una copia fiel.

-Estas enojado porque no existe la Neo Reina Serenity también, ni siquiera una copia de ella- dijo la reina Beryl acercándose más a él.

-No soy como tú, tengo otras prioridades- replico el príncipe Diamante.

-No me parece justo que nosotros seamos los primero en atacar- protesto Zoycite- me hacen sentir como una especie de carnada.

-Nosotros hemos estado trabajando desde hace más tiempo que ustedes- la encaro Rubeus- jugándonos el pellejo…

-Tranquilo- dijo el príncipe Diamante tocándole el hombro, Rubeus se lo sacudió rápidamente.

-No me hagas esperar más- le dijo la reina Beryl.

El príncipe Diamante extrajo de su capa una joya de color purpura, su centro brillaba y disminuía al compas de unos latidos que provenían de su interior, la reina Beryl lo recibió y sin despedirse comenzó a caminar con dos de sus generales flanqueándola, detuvo su paso y volteo hacia Jadeite.

-Sigue teniendo cuidado como hasta ahora.

Jadeite dio un paso al frente y simplemente asintió.

* * *

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios:**

Kimera225, serenalucy, AliceSesshTaisho, rogue85, PaulaLunatica, Yuuki Miaka-chan, princessnerak.

Son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, una disculpa por el retraso pero tuve problemas personales que me cortaron un poco la inspiración.

¡Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo!


	10. Canciones de amor

Amy miraba su guitarra, a pesar de que esperaba ser escuchada sus pensamientos volaron hacia los problemas entre sus compañeras:

"Es una lástima que nuestro grupo se encuentre dividido, Lita apoya totalmente a Rei, y por no querer tomar partido, ahora Mina también está enojada conmigo, en cambio las Star Lights se ven tan unidas, como extraño los viejos tiempos, sería diferente si Sailor Moon estuviera con nosotras, y todo por una tontería, aunque Rei es mayor que nosotras se comporta igual que una adolescente, pensé que era más madura, me pregunto cuál será su problema"

Amy aun no sabía que el problema de Rei tenía un nombre: príncipe Endymion.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Serena preocupada.

-Si, solo estaba pensando en elegir que tocaría para la alcaldesa.

"Vamos Amy, concéntrate en esto", pensó.

Un hombre apareció ante ellas, vestía un uniforme azul.

-La alcaldesa las espera, síganme por favor.

Ambas lo siguieron, abrió una puerta esculpida con figuras de lunas y estrellas, entraron y vieron a una mujer de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos violetas, vestida de blanco.

-Bienvenidas, tomen asiento- les dijo Michiru- es un gusto conocer a personas que se dedican a la música.

Michiru supo fingir que no la había reconocido pero sabía que la chica que había llegado con Serena era una Sailor, lo había sentido, mientras que Amy no la reconoció por su apariencia diferente.

-El placer es mío, gracias por recibirme- contesto Amy- mi nombre es Amy Mizuno.

-Gusto en conocerte, ¿quieren tomar algo?- pregunto Michiru.

Amy negó tranquila, pero Serena asintió entusiasmada.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, por favor Sato trae los pasteles de chocolate y un poco de té.

Serena casi aplaude de gusto pero se contuvo al ver a Amy apenada por su actitud.

-No te preocupes Amy, ya conozco a Serena- dijo sonriendo Michiru haciendo que Amy se relajara, mientras que esta dejaba a un lado su guitarra.

El mayordomo regreso con lo encomendado dejando todo en una mesa y volteo hacia Michiru.

-Yo sirvo, puedes retirarte.

El obedeció, Michiru se levanto y comenzó a preparar el té, Serena veía con singular alegría los pasteles.

-Que callada estas Serena- dijo Michiru mientras les acercaba una taza de té a cada una.

-Es que no quiero interrumpir, se que estas ocupada y no quiero alargar la visita- contesto sonriendo.

-Ya estas madurando.

Michiru regreso a su asiento mientras Serena hacia un puchero por no recibir también pastel.

-Quieres pastel Amy, a Serena no le pregunto ya sé que si desea, por favor Serena sírvete todo el que quieras.

Amy negó, mientras Serena se levantaba de su asiento e iba por una rebanada.

-Cuando estés preparada Amy- dijo Michiru.

La peli azul respiro y aspiro profundamente, se levanto y tomo su guitarra, comenzó a tocar muy concentrada como si estuviera haciendo un examen final, incluso Serena dejo de comer, Michiru cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba, la melodía era suave, cuando dejo de tocar sus manos temblaban, Michiru abrió sus grandes ojos cafés y se dispuso a dictar su opinión.

-Señorita Mizuno sabe perfectamente el uso de las notas, pero la música no solo debe sonar bien debe sentirse, lo siento pero usted no se conecta con su instrumento, no le apasiona y debe haber pasión para dedicarse a esto, o es mejor no hacerlo ¿está segura que esto es a lo que quiere dedicarse?

Serena sabia esa respuesta, Amy le había confiado que lo hacía por sus padres, pero eso no era suficiente, ella no estaba convencida y lo había dejado claro Michiru, le había hablado como si estuviera en una audición.

-Antes de que me conteste me gustaría que me escuchara.

Michiru tomo su violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía tan alegre que animo el ambiente, cuando termino Serena aplaudió, pero Amy seguía estática, pensando en que responderle, en que decirse a sí misma.

-Cuando yo toco, lo hago con toda el alma, mi violín es para mí como una persona muy querida, cualquier carrera que se tome sin la pasión debida será una carrera mediocre, es posible mejorar y tocar a la perfección pero la música debe transmitir sentimiento sino es como si estuviera muerta.

Amy aun de pie apretó con fuerza la guitarra, eso no era lo suyo ya lo sabía, solo deseaba conocer una opinión mas, ya había pensado en luchar por lo que deseaba, Serena la miraba preocupada.

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo Amy con una sonrisa, haciendo de paso sonreír a las otras mujeres presentes- ya sé que camino debo de seguir.

Amy seguiría sus sueños, aunque sus padres no la apoyaran, estaba cansada de esforzarse en algo que no deseaba, se había convencido de que la pasión que usaría para lograrlo terminaría de darle la razón frente a toda su familia.

-Fue un gusto poder ayudarte- contesto Michiru.

La visita había sido demasiado breve, ambas chicas se despidieron de la alcaldesa, cuando se marcharon llego Haruka.

-¿Verdad que sentiste su presencia?- pregunto Michiru.

-Claro por eso no me presente, me pudo haber reconocido, he hecho lo posible por no encontrármelas, aunque ha sido más el destino- dijo Haruka- engañar a Rei fue una cosa, pero a todas, seguramente no podría sostener mas la mentira.

-Por lo menos es un alivio que estén aquí, porque estoy preocupada- dijo Michiru- comienzo a dudar del funcionamiento del espejo de agua no vio como enemigo al príncipe Diamante.

-A mí también me inquieta, pero si el enemigo esta resucitando a los muertos, puede ser capaz de muchas cosas- recalco Haruka.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de sorpresas estará preparando el enemigo- dijo Michiru.

-Tranquila yo estoy contigo- dijo Haruka- y también están las Sailors Scouts, confiemos en ellas.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

Unas horas después Haruka se encontraba en el Hangar revisando una nave, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia, volteo lentamente, sabia de quien se trataba pero no tenía que darlo a conocer.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Haruka lo más convincente posible

Sailor Figther se mantuvo en su lugar de pie, el silencio inundo el lugar solo se encontraban ellas, lo pensó bien antes de buscarla y la forma en que la confrontaría, Seiya no parecía una buena opción en cambio Figther podría ser de mejor ayuda, entre mujeres se entenderían.

-No finjas que no me conoces, yo sé quién eres, no importa lo que digas, eres Sailor Uranus, no sé como tus compañeras no te han reconocido- dijo Sailor Figther

Haruka se cruzo de brazos y decidió no hablar, hasta ver que deseaba la recién llegada.

-No dudo de sus capacidades, siempre fueron más listas que ellas, y estoy segura que la alcaldesa es tu compañera Sailor Neptune, con otra apariencia, yo sé de cambiar de forma- dijo Sailor Figther sonriente.

Dio un gran salto y se planto encima de la nave que Haruka estaba revisando.

-Y por tu forma tan tranquila de tomar este encuentro, supongo que sabes quién soy, me has visto ya, y lamento el mal reencuentro, desearía que nos lleváramos mejor, ¿a ella le gustaría no crees?

Haruka supo que se refería a Sailor Moon.

-Sabes de antemano que no somos enemigas, bueno tampoco fuimos muy amigas, digamos que somos compañeras, siempre hemos tenido el mismo destino: proteger el mundo.

Sailor Figther se sentó en la nave y acaricio el metal.

-Por alguna razón que no se, Sailor Moon no se encuentra con las Sailor Scouts, a ella nunca le gusto andar en solitario, así que supongo que podrías estar en contacto con ella.

Haruka dejo su actitud relajada, Sailor Moon era un tema delicado nuevamente entre ellas.

-No sé nada de ella- dijo secamente Haruka pero con esto sabia que aceptaba todas las cosas que le había dicho Figther, esta volvió a sonreír y salto nuevamente, quedando cerca de ella.

-Desearía que tomaras otra actitud, recuerda que yo luche junto con ella su última batalla, incluso tu me la encargaste, a sabiendas de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ella es mi amiga, yo solo tengo buenos deseos hacia su persona.

-Deseos y Sailor Moon son dos palabras que te gusta combinar ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente Haruka

Sailor Figther gruño lo suficiente para ser escuchada.

-Ahora estamos en una nueva era, creo que debemos comenzar de cero nuestras relaciones, pero veo que en ninguna vida nos llevaremos del todo bien- dijo Sailor Figther.

-Tampoco del todo mal, tu lo has dicho tenemos algo en común- contesto Haruka.

De algo se había convencido con las pocas palabras de Haruka, Sailor Moon estaba presente, tal vez el hecho de que Serena no lo recordara era un impedimento para salir a la luz, o quizá algo más, pero Sailor Figther no se molesto en absoluto con Haruka, pues a su manera la protegía y eso le daba gusto.

-Solo dale este mensaje por si la llegas a ver: Mientras las Sailors Star Lights estén en la luna la protegeremos.

Dicho esto último se marcho, Haruka la vio desaparecer con una sonrisa en la boca y dijo en voz alta:

-Que interesante esta poniéndose todo.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

.

-Allá voy a desayunar- dijo Serena mientras se terminaba de poner sus zapatos.

La tía Kumiko le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que desde la cocina grito su hijo.

-¡Si que tienes mucho interés en ese chico, eso de no comer…!

-Déjala en paz, necesita un respiro, ayer salió solo un momento con esa niña tan linda, ¿Amy, verdad?- contesto la tía Kumiko.

-Si, me ayudo mucho con mi guía- dijo Serena muy animada.

-No sé si este bien que salga con ese chico- volvió a gritar Motoki.

-¡Es solo mi amigo!- bufo Serena.

-Pero si me parece un muchacho encantador- replico la tía Kumiko.

Motoki salió de la cocina, camino hacia ellas y se recargo de lado en una pared.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste?- pregunto extrañado Motoki

Serena fingió no escucharlo y salió rápidamente no deseaba contar nada al respecto de por si sentía que Seiya no le había caído bien a su primo, lo cual le parecía una exageración si solo lo conocía de vista, ella ignoraba la plática que habían tenido los chicos y la razón principal de la molestia de su primo: Que ella pudiera recaer.

En pocos minutos Serena llego a un centro comercial, le sorprendió ver a Seiya esperándola, estaba recargado en la pared, mirando hacia el frente, vio como pasaron dos chicas que al verlo intercambiaron unas risitas, una de ellas le lanzo un beso, el sonrió inocente provocando que Serena corriera hacia él.

-Hola, si no me apuro seguro terminas encontrando otra compañía- dijo sin casi mirarlo

-¿Celosa?- dijo contento de provocarle esa sensación a Serena.

-No como crees si somos amigos, pero no me hubiera gustado venir para nada.

-Ya tranquila, como crees que iría con otra "persona"- omitió el término "chica" era demasiada dosis de celos para comenzar la mañana- por cierto gracias por acompañarme, espero no retrasarte en tus estudios.

-No que va, vayamos a desayunar, no se tu pero yo tengo un hambre tan grande que me comería toda la luna si fuera de queso.

-No seas exagerada- rio Seiya- por allá vi una cafetería, huele bien.

De camino Seiya recordó lo que había platicado con Haruka, se replanteo el hecho de que Serena no fuera Sailor Moon, cada vez eso le importaba menos pues se había enamorado de la chica que caminaba a su lado, también pensó que no era justo que a cada momento estuviera comparándola con ella, si a él le hicieran lo mismo no le gustaría, decidió dejarse llevar por el destino, si este lo había traído hacia ella era porque así tenía que suceder, lo único que aun no tenia respuesta en su cabeza es que haría si viera a Sailor Moon, sentía amor hacia ella, no la había olvidado, pero también amaba a Serena, su bombom actual. Y como nuevamente en la práctica de la tarde anterior ella no había asistido pues se estaba convenciendo de que algo impedía a Sailor Moon aparecer, pero sobre todo se convencía cada vez mas de que Serena no era Sailor Moon, solo esperaba que esta ultima estuviera bien, deseo que Sailor Galaxia estuviera en la luna, hubiera podido interrogarla como último recurso, sabía que en el pasado había hecho una amistad fuerte con su bombom, si ella no sabía nada, nadie más lo haría, de hecho se había planteado si había sido buena idea decirle a Serena: bombom.

Se sentaron en una mesita que con vista al interior del Centro Comercial.

-¿No hay problema si ya no te llamo bombom?- pregunto apesadumbrado

-¿Eso es lo que venias pensado? Porque no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Serena seriamente- ya me gusto, o hay algún problema ¿así le decías a tu antigua novia?

Un mesero interrumpió, Seiya agradeció el hecho, les tomo la orden: dos malteadas de fresa y unos pasteles de chocolate, y se retiro.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Serena

Seiya se sintió atrapado, que diría, ya le había mentido bastante, así que trato de ser lo más sincero, sin sacar el tema de su vida pasada.

-Tuve una amiga a la que quise mucho, se parecía mucho a ti, así le decía…

Antes de que continuara, Serena hizo una exclamación muy compasiva, le tomo ambas manos.

-Ah, lo siento, supongo que ella ya no está…- dijo conmovida- pero creo que no es sano que me digas así, ¿no crees?

Seiya respiro aliviado de que lo hubiera tomado bien, sin soltarse las manos se miraron hasta que llego el mesero.

-Gracias- dijo Seiya- creo que tienes razón, no te diré mas así.

-¿Tan importante es decirme de otra manera? Yo creo que lo que vale es la persona, o no serias mi amigo si me llamara, por ejemplo ¿Pánfila?

Seiya comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón- contesto Seiya- y bueno así estaríamos igual, tú me llamas por mi nombre y no por una invención.

Serena se sonroso porque si le había puesto un sobrenombre: Mi estrella, bebió de su malteada, Seiya bebió también.

-Aunque eso de los nombres es todo un tema contigo, recuerdo que te llamas Serenity, pero todos te dicen Serena, o ¿ya cambiaste tu nombre?

Serena no contesto de inmediato, antes se tomo de un sorbo toda su malteada, como tomando poder de fresa para responder aquello que le traía un triste recuerdo: la ausencia de sus padres, pero seguía con la necedad de no decirle nada a Seiya.

-Es como dices, mi nombre oficial es Serenity me lo escogió mi madre, de hecho fue un problema con mi padre pues él deseaba que me registraran como Serena, no se ponían de acuerdo, un día mi madre me llevo al registro y me puso como ella quería, mi padre se enojo mucho, así que el promovió siempre el que me llamaran Serena, en cierta formas ambos ganaron, puedo decir que soy las dos.

Seiya comió un pedazo de pastel, sonrió ante el hecho de que Serena tuviera dos nombres, era algo cercano a como estaba, tenía dos personalidades, se decepciono también por el hecho de no tener más imaginación, no encontrar otra forma de llamarla.

Terminaron de desayunar, caminaron unos metros, pasaron cerca de un salón de belleza Seiya volteo, estaban peinando a una chica igual que a Serena, solo que esta tenía el pelo mucho más corto, se quedo parado unos segundos y escucho algo que hizo resolver rápido su problema: "No me gusta como luzco, quíteme los odangos."

-¡Odango!- grito gustoso, haciendo que aparte de Serena varios voltearan, incluyendo a las mujeres de la estética, apenado camino pasando de largo a Serena.

-¡Espérame!

-Lo siento.

-¿Pero que fue eso?- dijo Serena corriendo para pararse enfrente.

-Tu nuevo nombre- dijo contento, le dio un beso en la frente y siguió caminado, dejando a Serena sonrojada ante el hecho.

Seiya regreso por ella al ver que no lo seguía.

-Perdón, vayamos al mismo paso, Odango- le tomo la mano y ella no se resistió.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

.

Unos días después se encontraban en el Alud, y aunque la nieve era artificial, eso no le impidió a Seiya sentirse contento.

-Me parece genial- dijo Seiya- nunca había visto la nieve, sería buena idea poner un lugar así en Kimmuko, que bueno que me ayudaste a comprar ropa para el frio no podría soportarlo.

-De nada- contesto Serena- pero en cierta forma estoy peor que tu, aquí todos los ambientes son artificiales, por lo menos en tu planeta el ambiente es real, ojala también pudiera conocer la lluvia.

Serena se recargo en un árbol, Seiya puso una mano en el árbol y se acerco mucho a ella.

-Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo- dijo Seiya, ambos se ruborizaron- digo para que la conocieras.

Una bola de nieve le dio directo en la nuca a Seiya haciendo que se rompiera el momento.

-Perdón- dijo Yanit

-Que oportuna- contesto Seiya.

Serena se rio, y volteo hacia un punto distante.

-Vamos hacia allá, están haciendo esculturas de hielo- corrió hacia el lugar sin esperar a los demás.

Los tres la siguieron a paso moderado.

-¿Por cierto y el señor Agamen?- pregunto Seiya

-Hasta ahora preguntas, si no lo has visto en varios días- respondió Taisha

-Es que ha estado muy ocupado- dijo Yanit maliciosamente.

-Hice un acuerdo con él, lo convencí de ir a la tierra, para evitar que nos importunara los entrenamientos- prosiguió Taisha

-Bien hecho- dijo Seiya.

Cuando estaban más cerca se percataron de que Serena hablaba amenamente con otra rubia, los tres la reconocieron.

-Mina, déjame presentártelos, son Yanit, Taisha y Seiya.

Mina abrió los ojos bastante, Taisha al ver la reacción de Mina, decidió que tenían que hablar a solas.

-Serena tengo mucho frio, podrías hacerme el favor de traerme otra taza de chocolate, mientras nos familiarizamos con Mina.

Serena sonrió y se fue corriendo, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio ¿quien debía hablar primero?

-Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿Por que eres Seiya?- pregunto Mina.

Ella sabía que en el pasado Sailor Figther podía adoptar una identidad masculina, y que lo había hecho para la búsqueda de la princesa Kakkyu, también había reconocido a las Star Lights, después de la batalla con Sailor Galaxia nunca más tuvieron que adoptar esa forma. Lo que no sabía era que Sailor Figther si cambiaba a Seiya, solo ante la Neo Reina Serenity en una dimensión que ella había creado para reunirse con él.

-Vamos digan algo, acaso hay problemas, ¿una nueva misión?- volvió a cuestionar Mina.

Ella no sabía de la nueva condición de Seiya, que él había renacido como un hombre, a pesar de la confianza que le tenían, no consideraron necesario revelar ese dato.

-Es para despistar al enemigo- dijo Seiya despreocupado- no estamos diciendo que hay uno, pero con lo que nos contaron de Sailor Mars, solo es por precaución.

En ese momento unas pisadas en la nieve hicieron que voltearan a ver a las recién llegadas: Rei, Lita y Amy.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Mina?- pregunto molesta Rei sin mirar siquiera hacia Seiya, Yanit y Taisha, ordeno con la mano- ven un momento.

Se alejaron lo suficiente como para no ser escuchadas, pero como comenzaron a gritar pues ya no hubo secretos, Lita y Amy miraron avergonzadas a los demás.

-¡Que imprudente, ya revelaste nuestra identidad!- grito Rei.

-¡Por favor, si nos acordamos de ellas, ellas de nosotras, era de esperarse!- replico Mina mientras manoteaba.

-¡Pero no tenias por que tomar la decisión sola!- contesto Rei

-Lastima, tan bien que íbamos ya- susurro Lita hacia Amy.

En ese momento llego Serena, se quedo dudosa unos metros antes de acercarse a la escena, Rei se contuvo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué estas regañando a Mina?- pregunto Serena.

Seiya se acerco rápidamente a Serena.

-No te preocupes, Odango, tienen que resolver un asunto.

Serena volteo hacia Mina.

-Tranquila Sere, es la diferencia de edad la que nos hace chocar- contesto Mina sarcástica.

-Yo también quiero un chocolate, vamos por mas- dijo Seiya mientras tomaba de la mano a Serena, ella no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Cuando se perdieron de vista Taisha tomo la palabra.

-Tranquila Rei, creo que nos puede beneficiar a todas, será más fácil apoyarnos por si acaso, además sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Tienes razón- contesto Rei secamente.

Se escucharon varias porras a lo lejos haciendo que todas voltearan, Taisha vio a Haruka Y Michiru, algunas personas se les acercaron y las saludaron pues Michiru era una persona importante, Seiya les había contado a ellas acerca de su breve encuentro, ella había reconocido que era Sailor Uranus, pero no mencionaron nada, sino deseaban que las Sailor Scouts supieran de ellas respetarían su decisión.

-No es quien tú crees- dijo Rei mirando en dirección al evento de las esculturas de hielo.

Lita, Amy y Mina se sorprendieron pues también la habían reconocido.

-Y como estas tan segura- intervino Yanit.

-Por que tengo métodos para saberlo, algunas personas llegan a adquirir todos los rasgos de sus antepasados, y ese es el caso de Haruka y del príncipe Endymion, son idénticos pero no son quienes conocimos.

-El príncipe Endymion- le dijo Taisha a Yanit- interesante.

Después de unos instantes de silencio Mina estallo en carcajadas, haciendo que todas voltearan a verla.

-Lo siento es que imaginarme que ella es como la tatataranienta de Haruka me hace pensar…

Sigue riéndose, Yanit es la única que le sonríe.

-No sé cómo le hizo si estaba con Michiru…solo que le haya sido infiel…

Yanit termina contagiándose, las demás se sonrojaron ante la idea, al ver que no les seguían la broma se callaron.

-No es para tanto- dijo Yanit viendo la seriedad en Taisha.

Lo que no sabía Rei es que tanto Haruka como Michiru poseían un cristal arcoíris que entre otras cosas protegía su identidad. Tantas miradas sobre ellas hicieron que finalmente voltearan.

-Sera mejor ir- le dijo Michiru a Haruka.

-Es un placer volver a verlas- dijo Michiru dirigiéndose a Yanit y Taisha.- también a ti Amy, Rei hace mucho que no tenía el agrado de verte, seguramente todas estas jovencitas son las que ganaron el tour.

Rei volteo hacia Amy, no sabía cómo era que la conocía.

-Perdón, no te había comentado, Serena me llevo con la alcaldesa.

-Vaya está muy bien relacionada- dijo Rei seria.

-Y muy bien, es mi amiga, pueden decirme Haruka.

Mina tosió fuertemente.

-Les presento a Lita y a Mina- dijo Rei sin emoción.

-Mucho gusto, yo también soy amiga de Serena- dijo Mina dando un brinco hacia Haruka.

Haruka le sonrió ampliamente, cosa que le molesto a Rei, ella nunca se había llevado de esa forma con ella.

-Tenemos que irnos, somos jueces del concurso de esculturas de hielo, fue un placer conocerlas- dijo Michiru jalando a Haruka.

-Hasta luego Rei, chicas- dijo Haruka apresuradamente, miro como se iba acercando Serena y le lanzo un beso con la mano, todas se sorprendieron, menos Seiya.

Serena llevaba una bandeja de vasos y Seiya otra.

-Espero les guste a todas el chocolate- dijo sonriente Serena.

Todas tomaron una tasa, Seiya pensó que era curioso que ese encuentro se hubiera dado precisamente estando Serena como si ella hubiera sido un detonante.

-Que bien que todos se conocen, tal vez algún día podamos hacer una fiesta- dijo animada Serena.

-No creo que sea posible- dijo Rei- estamos muy ocupadas.

-Que lastima- replico Serena.

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos- dijo Rei

Mina iba a protestar pero al ver a Serena le dio pena iniciar una discusión con Rei, todas se despidieron.

-Gracias por el chocolate- le dijo Rei a Serena, ella contesto con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Serena- dijeron al unisonó Amy y Mina, Lita camino junto con Rei, se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ya que al parecer era la única que no tenía una amistad con ella.

-También nosotras tenemos que irnos- dijo Taisha mirando a Seiya.

-Claro yo las alcanzo en el Centro Meioh- contesto Seiya.

-Me dio gusto convivir contigo- dijo Yanit- Seiya tiene razón, eres como una chispa de alegría que contagia a todos a tu alrededor.

Taisha y Seiya se miraron extrañados, normalmente Yanit era un poco hosca con la gente.

-Hasta luego Serena- dijo Taisha- Seiya te portas bien.

El aludido se sonrojo, que estaba insinuando su prima, si solamente llevaría a Serena a su casa.

Las hermanas se despidieron, ahora si estaban solos, o eso creía Seiya, pues nuevos pasos en la nieve anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo Haruka- podrías darnos un momento linda.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Serena- acaso lo vas a maltratar, sé que no se llevan bien.

-No es del todo cierto, hemos limado asperezas, recientemente- dijo Haruka mirando a Seiya.

-Odango, no te preocupes, mientras te vas adelantando adonde te invite a comer.

-De acuerdo, pero estos misterios no me gustan.

Serena se fue, dejándolos solos, Michiru miraba de vez en cuando hacia ellos, cuando no le hablaban los otros jueces del concurso de esculturas.

-Creí que vería a otra persona y no a Seiya- fue directa Haruka.

-Ya me hicieron esa pregunta, no hay una razón en especial- contesto Seiya.

-¿Qué haces con Serena?- pregunto Haruka

-¿Te molesta que este con ella? Es solo mi amiga- replico Seiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Veo que ambos desean algo mas- cuestiono Haruka

-En verdad crees que ella me ve como algo mas- dijo esperanzado Seiya.

-A que juegas, sabes que no puedes estar con ella, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Haruka.

-Pero tu estas con Michiru, no sé cómo me cuestionas a mi- le recrimino Seiya

Haruka se sonrojo.

-No es lo mismo, por lo menos estamos en el mismo lugar somos iguales, en cambio tu vienes de otro planeta eres una Sailor y Serena no, ¿te has atrevido a contarle todo?- dijo Haruka.

-No sabe nada, y no debo de darte explicaciones a ti, eres solo su amiga- replico Seiya.

-Por lo mismo me preocupa, ha pasado por una situación terrible- dijo Haruka.

-Lo sé todo, Motoki me lo conto, créeme no le hare daño- dijo Seiya- tengo que irme ella me espera.

Seiya se dio la vuelta y Haruka lo tomo del brazo.

-Espero que no creas que ella es Sailor Moon.

Seiya se soltó del brazo, Haruka lo miro hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Y que tal que si es- dijo Michiru acercándose.

-Pero tú lo habías investigado.

-Ya no estoy tan segura.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

.

Los días avanzaron en tranquilidad, la despedida de Serena y Seiya era inminente, a pesar de que los momentos que compartían eran escasos, por los estudios de Serena y por los entrenamientos de Seiya, estaban siendo suficientes para hacer que Serena se planteara el hecho de traspasar la línea de amigos y dejar de lado la idea de mejorar como persona en solitario, tal vez podría hacer ese mismo proceso estando acompañada.

Estaba en su habitación, muy entrada la noche, se estiro un poco, se estaba esforzando por avanzar, para que al día siguiente sin problemas pudiera ver a Seiya, se encontraba muy ilusionada, cerró su laptop, y decidió que era momento de ir por un bocadillo, a pesar de que ya había cenado.

Salió de su habitación y se detuvo al escuchar a sus parientes mencionar el nombre de Seiya.

-…Seiya le ha dado tanta felicidad- dijo su tía Kumiko.

-No sé si sea buena esa amistad- contesto seriamente Motoki

-A mi me parece que le ha hecho mucho bien, ya ves hasta regresara a la escuela.

Escucho el agua salir de la llave y choque de platos.

-¿Pero que pasara cuando regrese a su planeta? No me gustaría que ella recayera- dijo preocupado Motoki

-No lo había pensado…- dijo apesadumbrada su tía

Serena no quiso escuchar mas, regreso a su habitación, se acostó en su cama, lagrimas humedecieron sus manos al resbalarse de su rostro.

"Mi tía y mi primo, no ven que este del todo bien, tal vez porque Seiya me ve con cariño no ve lo dañada que sigo estando, a pesar de que me he esforzado mi familia duda de que yo esté bien, me conocen mejor que Seiya, supongo que tienen razón, cuando Seiya se vaya dejara un gran vacío en mi, ¿Podre sobrevivir a su partida?"

Al día siguiente Serena y Seiya se quedan de ver en el Centro Comercial, Seiya deseaba comprarle algún regalo a Serena pues en dos meses seria su cumpleaños, trataba de que fuera sorpresa, así que intentaba saber cómo que le gustaría, pero ella no estaba animada como otros días, de hecho casi le contestaba con monosílabos, la llevo a tomar un helado para ver si podía saber que era lo que la tenía tan melancólica.

Ya con los helados enfrente, esperaba que mejorara su semblante, pero Serena solo tenía tres palabras en la mente: partida, tristeza, vacio.

Seiya pensó que podría estar pasando por una depresión por la muerte de sus padres, así que no quiso preguntarle nada, decidió tocar otro tema.

-Sabes, creo que me llevare tu música a Kimmuko, cuando vuelva te la regresare.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron tener una chispa de esperanza, pero no tenía ninguna garantía de que se cumplieran, no tenía nada que decir al respecto así que siguió callada, Seiya saco el ipod y se puso un audífono, el otro se lo puso a Serena, ese leve contacto la hizo sonreír tímidamente.

-Esta canción es una de mis favoritas.

**Me muero por conocerte, Saber qué es lo piensas,****  
****Abrir todas tus puertas. Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,****  
****Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, Cantar contigo al alba****  
****Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios. Y ver en tu rostro cada día****  
****Crecer esa semilla, Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, Apartando el miedo a sufrir…****  
**

******SIN MIEDO A NADA. Alex Ubago.**

-Si muy linda- dijo no muy animada.

Sereno comió un poco de su helado, Seiya sonrió, no había captado la indirecta.

-Claro, pero hay partes de las canciones que son más especiales, como esta.

"…**cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu cuerpo****  
****dame tu mano vuela conmigo cruzando el universo****  
****y siempre contigo estar****  
****no hay otra forma de amar**

**Que desbordar los sentimientos****  
****que tanto tiempo tuve dentro…"**

*****Me hace tanto bien- Alejandro Fernández**

-En eso coincido contigo, hay partes que llaman más la atención.

Serena jugueteo con la cuchara.

-Esta me hace recordar cuando nos conocimos.

"…**Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba****  
****El destino entre los dos se a travesó****  
****Fue un instante mientras me recuperaba****  
****Encontré el valor y descubrí el amor.****  
****Porque puedo ver en tus ojos que en mi pasado y mi presente estás tú****  
****Dame tu mano y acércate a mi...ah...ah****  
****No tengas miedo es el momento abre tus alas y volemos!..." ****  
*******Uno-Benny Ibarra**

Serena dejo de jugar, era su imaginación o Seiya le estaba diciendo algo con cada parte que escuchaba.

-¿Y esta que te parece?- dijo Seiya lo mas inocente posible, viendo que por fin su Odango le ponía realmente atención.

"…**como la luna por la rendija, así te metiste entre mis pupilas****  
****y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin una horario…"****  
*******Amor del bueno -Reyli Barba**

A Serena se le hizo chinita la piel, por que Seiya le estaba hablando de amor, porque era tan cruel con ella, al final de cuentas se tenía que marchar, pero ella tambien podía decirle con una canción lo que no se atrevía con sus propias palabras.

-Creo que esta me gusta más – dijo Serena

"…**esta vez quiero ser, la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina****  
****como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel****  
****se que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar****... "**

*****Ángel –Belinda**

Seiya hizo una mueca de disgusto, percibió que su Odango había entrado al juego, pero no en el mismo tono que el.

-Esta tambien me agrada muchísimo- recalco Serena.

"…**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón…"**

*****Jueves- La oreja de Van Gogh**

Seiya no dejo que siguiera la canción.

- Esta tiene más armonía.- contesto Seiya.

"…**si tal vez pudieras comprender****  
****no se cómo expresarme bien****  
****si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver****  
****que no hay otra mujer mejor que tu para mi…"**

*****Te quiero tanto, tanto - onda vaselina**

Serena no era de piedra, sonrió abochornada ante la letra, y sobre todo porque sentía que cada vez sus caras se acercaban mas, como si el cable de los audífonos se hiciera cada vez más pequeño, no dijo nada y apretó otra canción.

"**...Podría ser que al final  
Rompiste el cristal en mi  
Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal  
Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar  
Quizás seas tú quien me hará regresar  
Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor  
Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal..."**

*****D****on - Miranda**

-Movida, pero sobre todo interesante-contesto Seiya sonriente

El acerco un poco más la mano para alcanzar la de Serena, pero justo en ese instante Serena se quebró nuevamente y alejo su mano, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera sentir Seiya, el se marcharía.

"…**Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu esencia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo…"**

***** Que hago yo- haash**

Seiya reconoció por fin la tristeza de Serena por su partida.

"Demonios, no sé qué contestar a eso", pensó.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados.

-Hola- dijo Mina, haciendo que Serena se manchara de helado.

-Ups, lo siento.

-Hola- contestaron ambos no muy animados.

Serena se comenzó a limpiar con una servilleta.

-Creo que soy demasiado inoportuna- dijo Mina estudiando las caras de ambos.

-Creo que he quedado peor, enseguida regreso- dijo Serena mientras se levantaba.

-Por favor siéntate- dijo Seiya a Mina.

-Es mi imaginación o ustedes tienen algo- dijo Mina sin ninguna pena mientras se sentaba.

Seiya se quito el audífono que aun tenía en la oreja.

-Me gustaría tener realmente algo- contesto él.

Mina se sorprendió, cosa que le dio risa a Seiya suponía que no estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir la franqueza con la que ella se expresaba.

-Y no me vayas a decir nada, yo sé hasta dónde puedo llegar…

Seiya volvió a sonreír era gracioso que Sailor Venus fuera amiga de su Odango, era como si un rompecabezas se estuviera armando y la pieza principal era la chica que lo traía de cabeza, Mina pensó bastante las palabras de Seiya, no comprendía la situación después de todo **"él"** era **"ella"**, pero eso era lo que ignoraba que realmente era un **"él"**, por primera vez en su vida le dio pena recalcar un punto.

-Presiento que tu sabes mucho de ella, yo también, se todo su pasado, créeme no la voy a lastimar.

Nuevamente se sorprendió Mina, eso no le sucedía muy a menudo, se suponía que Seiya no debía saber nada.

-Pero ella no está preparada- dijo Mina tímidamente.

-¿Y cuando esta uno realmente preparado para algo en esta vida?- contesto Seiya, recargo ambos brazos y en la mesa y prosiguió- se me está acabando el tiempo, solo quiero decirle cuanto la quiero, yo no voy a renunciar a ella, esta vez no.

Mina creyó que se refería al hecho de que se había separado de niños, por ningún lado le llego la idea de que Seiya se refería a la vida pasada, ella no pensaba que Serena fuera Sailor Moon, vieron como Serena se acerco.

-Perdón por tardarme tanto, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-De la linda persona que eres- dijo Seiya sin reparos, a Mina le agradaba que hubiera una persona tan franca como ella.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

.

-Sistema fantasma activado- dijo Zoycite mientras operaba los controles de una nave.

La nave se hizo invisible para no ser detectada por ningún radar selenita o terrícola.

-¿Ya estamos listos para enviar el paquete?- dijo la reina Beryl desde una especie de trono.

-Nos acercamos a las coordenadas, activare la salida- contesto Zoycite.

La reina Beryl entrego la joya de color purpura a Malachite, este se acerco al punto de donde emergió un tubo que parecía de cristal, pero que no lo era, ya que este metió su mano, la pared le abrió paso como si fuera liquido y ahí dejo la joya latiente, el tubo comenzó a bajar nuevamente hasta perderse en el piso.

-Lanzando el paquete- dijo Zoycite apretando un botón.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que hará este monstruo?-pregunto Malachite

-Se llama el devorador por que absorbe todos los conocimientos de la mente de una persona, buscara las Sailor Scouts para obtener información de Sailor Moon, si lo hace sin parar incluso dejaría a la victima solo con la capacidad de respirar- dijo la reina Beryl maliciosamente.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

*****Hola, me costó mucho trabajo escoger las canciones, primero pensé en unas muy buenas en ingles, pero se me hizo mejor seguir con el idioma con el que se da el dialogo para no perder continuidad, el otro problema fue que hay un universo de canciones de amor, preciosas, pero necesitaba aquellas que le dieran sentido a lo que estaban platicando, espero les agrade este capítulo, actualizare pronto.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	11. Regresare

Ya estaba avanzada la tarde cuando Rei y sus compañeras se iban al entrenamiento.

Mina se quedo viendo hacia un grupo de chicos de su edad, reían y se lanzaban un libro como si fuera una pelota, una chica saltaba entre ellos molesta, llego otra chica y le pico las costillas a uno de ellos, consiguiendo el libro por fin, todos comenzaron a reír.

"Son normales", pensó Mina.

Siguió caminando callada, Rei las dirigía hacia el árbol que era la entrada a la dimensión de Sailor Galaxia, no se percataron que en lo alto había una joya purpura bajando con cautela, haciéndose mas y mas pequeña.

-Hola chicas- dijo Seiya- no pensé encontrármelas todavía afuera.

-Hola- contestaron todas, pero Rei agrego algo más.

-Nos retrasamos gracias a Mina, preparo una mochila como si fuéramos de campamento.

La joya se hizo tan pequeña como el tamaño de un grano de arroz, nadie noto cuando se poso en el cabello de Lita.

-Sailor Galaxia no dijo si tenía algún refrigerador o cocina, para obtener agua, la última vez que entrenamos casi me deshidrato, además no traje solo para mí- contesto Mina mientras le daba una palmadita a su mochila.

-Excelente- dijo Seiya mientras tronaba los dedos.

Cuando entraron y se transformaron, Sailor Figther volvió a recordar la ausencia de Sailor Moon y por primera vez pensó en su Odango como una chica normal, sin ningún tipo de poder, ajena a todo ese mundo fantástico, con una vida normal, había decidido ya no compararla con ella, pero no lo podía evitar, sonrió para si ya que eso no le restaba puntos en su corazón.

.

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

Serena babeaba encima de una hoja, se había quedado dormida de tanto estudiar, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, desde niña había sido una estudiante de bajo rendimiento.

-¡Seiya!

El movimiento tan brusco al despertar hizo que tirara varios libros al suelo.

"Vaya, fue solo una pesadilla, que real fue"

Entre las cosas que cayeron estaban las fotos que se habían tomado juntos, las miro con sus ojos brillantes por el amor que le profesaban, antes de acomodarlas en su escritorio, beso la imagen de Seiya.

-Buenas noches- susurro.

Estirándose miro hacia el reloj, era bastante tarde, en una mesita había un vaso de leche y pan.

"Que linda mi tía"

Se levanto y tomo el vaso de leche, bebió un poco mientras caminaba hacia su ventana, en la calle era escaso el movimiento, de pronto se toco el pecho, sintió un malestar terrible.

"Este miedo se parece al día en que mis padres…"

.

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

-Saben he pensado que deberíamos dejar los paseos y entrenar mas- dijo una muy sudada Sailor Mars

-Opino lo mismo- contesto Sailor Maker.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Figther exclamaron al unisonó- ¡Ay no!

-¡Auch!- grito Sailor Jupiter mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Ya somos tres que no estamos de acuerdo- dijo Sailor Venus apuntando hacia Sailor Jupiter.

-¡Que tienes en la cabeza!-grito Sailor Healer mientras corría a Sailor Jupiter, vio como la joya purpura que contenía al devorador brillo, con un rápido movimiento se la quito y la tiro al suelo.

Todas la rodearon, su resplandor las cegó un poco, cuando abrieron los ojos vieron a un monstruo del mismo material de la joya, un ser humanoide, con ojos hundidos y oscuros, en su cabeza tenía una especie de tentáculos.

-¡Es el devorador!- grito Sailor Mars aterrada- ¡Cuidado no se dejen alcanzar por esos tentáculos!

Todas se pusieron en guardia.

-Lo bueno es que somos siete contra uno- dijo seriamente Sailor Venus.

Con rasposa voz contesto el devorador-Eso puede arreglarse.

Una nueva luz rodeo al cuerpo de este, de su pecho se abrió un agujero, de ahí salieron siete joyas purpuras, rápidamente crecieron y se convirtieron en una copia de él mismo.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo Sailor Mars preocupada.

-¡Es hora de graduarnos!- grito Sailor Figther-¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

Su poder dio contra uno, destruyéndolo.

-Que gran decepción- dijo Sailor Figther.

-Tienes razón, pongámoslo más divertido- dijo el devorador, después de eso lanzo muchas joyas y de ellas aparecieron otros clones.

Se armo una gran pelea, todas las Sailors lanzaban sus poderes destruyéndolos, pero el devorador original hacia que nacieran más de ellos.

-¿Cual es el fin de este juego?- dijo agitadamente Sailor Healer

Sailor Maker se posiciono al lado de ella y contesto acelerada- Creo que quiere cansarnos y lo está logrando.

En efecto cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos y sus poderes menos efectivos, ya solo los destruían si dos de ellas unían sus poderes.

-¡Ayúdenme!- grito desesperada Sailor Jupiter mientras un devorador la inmovilizaba y ponía sus tentáculos en su cabeza, lanzo un grito terrible.

Sailor Mars se abalanzó a ayudarla, pero otro monstruo la tiro al suelo, Sailor Healer grito "Infierno estelar de Healer" pero lo único que consiguió fue derribarlo, se acerco a levantar a Sailor Mars, y ambas corrieron en auxilio de Sailor Jupiter pero otros tres monstruos se interpusieron en su camino los gritos de esta ultima solo conseguían desesperarlas a todas.

Sailor Figther se encontraba peleando con el devorador original, pero no le provocaba ningún daño, todos sus ataques eran rechazados.

Sailor Mercury fue derribada por otro, al lado cayo una pequeña computadora, Sailor Maker y Sailor Venus, fueron en su auxilio.

-¡Denme tiempo, buscare su punto débil!

Ambas la protegieron como pudieron.

-¡Date prisa!- exigió Sailor Maker.

"Me está consumiendo…", pensó desesperada Sailor Jupiter, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Sailor Mars y Sailor Healer intentaban llegar a ella, siendo severamente castigadas,"espero soportarlo…", pensó como último recurso.

-¡Trueno de Jupiter, resuena!

El monstruo fue consumido, pero ella mismo resulto afectada, Sailor Mars vio con horror como su compañera se desmayaba.

-No tiene punto débil- dijo casi sin aire Sailor Mercury.

-¿Que dijo?- pregunto desesperada Sailor Maker.

-¡El devorador no tiene debilidad!- grito Sailor Venus.

Todas la escucharon y se pusieron pálidas, una risa burlona salió de este, Sailor Figther se abalanzó sobre él furiosa, giraron sobre el piso, con el movimiento alcanzaron la salida de la dimensión y desaparecieron.

Una vez fuera, ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, rápidamente Sailor Figther lo ataco directo al punto de donde emergían las joyas de los clones, este dio una exclamación de dolor, pero se recupero pronto.

-¡No importa si ya no puedo hacer clones, no es mi único poder!

Dicho esto comenzó a lanzarle rayos de energía, Sailor Figther los esquivo todos, pero uno de ellos dio contra el árbol de entrada, haciendo que desapareciera la puerta hacia la otra dimensión.

-¡Es todo lo que tienes!- grito Sailor Figther mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

-No te preocupes aun hay más.

Sus tentáculos crecieron tanto que alcanzaron a Sailor Figther que se encontraba bastante retirada, la tomaron de las piernas y la azoto con violencia en el piso.

-¡Dios mío un monstruo! ¡Ayuda!

El devorador y Sailor Figther que aun estaba en el piso voltearon a quien gritaba tan histéricamente.

-Odango- susurro Sailor Figther haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

-Vaya ahora tendré público, bien, muy bien- dijo el devorador con su voz rasposa.

Levantada penosamente Sailor Figther grito- ¡Corre!

Pero en respuesta recibió un nuevo golpe del devorador.

Serena respiro agitadamente, no conocía a esa chica, no tenía sentido, pero sintió su alma desfallecer al ver cómo era maltratada.

Desde el suelo Sailor Figther grito todo lo que su débil cuerpo le permitió-¡Déjala, esto es entre nosotros!

El devorador volteo alternadamente hacia ambas.

-De acuerdo pero no te resistas mas, déjame ver si encuentro la valiosa información que me fue demandada: la localización de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Figther se estremeció, afortunadamente ella no podía darle ese dato, igual lo desconocía, solo tenía una teoría: Su Odango tenía la misma luz que Sailor Moon. Volvió a estremecerse, si ellos sabían su teoría podrían llegar a la conclusión de que así era, una conclusión definitivamente acertada, pero ella no tenía esa seguridad porque si Serena fuera Sailor Moon en ese mismo instante se transformaría y la ayudaría, ella nunca abandonaba a sus amigas, ella tenía el corazón más puro del universo, no podía esconderse aunque era la chica mas llorona del mundo, ella daba la vida por todos, ya lo había hecho antes, lo sabía, no porque ella misma se lo hubiera contado, en el pasado sus amigas le contaron las batallas anteriores a Sailor Galaxia.

Los tentáculos del devorador se acercaron lentamente a ella.

-Así, se buena chica, confieso que si dolerá.

Pero antes de que llegaran a ella una piedra le dio en la cabeza al devorador, Sailor Figther sonrió débilmente, "Que buena puntería, mis clases de softball no fueron en vano", pensó.

-¡No te le acerques!- exigió Serena aun alejada de ellos.

El devorador rio como un demente.

-No me dolió, no me dolió, pero ya estas siéndome tan molesta como un insecto.

Le lanzo un rayo de poder, pero Serena milagrosamente pudo quitarse antes de recibirlo.

-¡Ayuda!- grito nuevamente desde el piso.

Si el devorador tan solo se imaginara enfrente de quien estaba: la reencarnación de la Neo Reina Serenity alias Sailor Moon.

Haruka se encontraba en el Centro Meioh, iba de salida cuando vio pasar a Artemis, se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?- le pregunto Haruka

Artemis dudo un poco en responderle, no podía mencionar nada del entrenamiento de las chicas, se suponía que era un secreto que eran Sailor Scouts, pero estaba preocupado por que no habían llegado al templo Hikawa, Rei y Lita que eran las que se quedaban actualmente ahí, desde que se habían desatado los malentendidos entre ellas.

Ambos se conocían, aunque no era sabido la existencia de las Sailor Scouts, no abiertamente, si era del dominio público que en el palacio de Crystal existían dos gatos parlantes que eran fieles consejeros del príncipe Endymion, por supuesto Michiru y Haruka habían tenido contacto con ellos, solo para informarse de cosas que ellas mismas habían olvidado.

-Es que…- titubeo un poco Artemis- ¿Qué sucede allá?

Haruka volteo y vio una pequeña columna de humo salir de los jardines, era de arboles quemándose pues en la pelea el devorador había herido a más de uno, Haruka y Artemis corrieron hacia ese punto.

Sailor Figther lanzo todo el poder que tenia tratando de que detuviera su paso hacia Serena, pero ya no le hacía ningún rasguño al devorador, con sus últimas fuerzas dio un salto interponiéndose entre Serena y el monstruo.

-¡No te le acerques, primero tendrás que matarme!

Ante esas palabras el corazón de Serena se acelero, como si eso le doliera profundamente, era extraño, todo era raro en ese momento, era como si fuera una persona especial para ella, esa desconocida que daría la vida por ella.

Los tentáculos del devorador la hicieron a un lado, se golpeo contra un árbol, casi inconsciente vio como llegaban Haruka y Artemis.

-¡Por favor protégela!- fueron sus palabras antes de caer desmayada.

-Si eres Sailor Uranus, este es un buen momento para mostrarlo- dijo alterado Artemis.

Haruka ya no tenía ese poder, se sintió impotente, el devorador lanzo rayos hacia ellos, ambos se quitaron hábilmente.

-¡Haruka ese gato hablo!- grito Serena, la chica despistada no era parte del dominio público.

El devorador se mostro implacable y ataco con unos tentáculos a Haruka y Artemis, pero reservo otros para Serena, con horror ellos vieron como tomaron a Serena, finalmente era la amiga de una, la Neo Reina Serenity encontrada por el otro.

-¿A quién parto en dos primero?- dijo sarcástico el devorador- ¿Al gatito?- apretó su cuerpo con fuerza mientras este lanzaba un maullido desgarrador- ¿A la mujer?- Haruka se quejo terriblemente, el devorador acerco su cara a ella - ¿O a ti?

Serena sintió una mezcla de miedo, horror, tristeza, coraje, no podía presenciar una muerte.

-¡Basta!- pero no grito asustada, sino a modo de orden, con una determinación que incluso hizo temblar al monstruo.

De su frente salió disparado un rayo tan fuerte que ilumino todo el lugar

.

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

-Ese fue el ultimo- dijo cansada Sailor Maker mientras caía de rodillas al piso, las demás estaban igual de cansadas.

Sailor Mars gateo hacia Sailor Jupiter y acomodo su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, acérquense por favor, demos un poco de nuestro poder para aliviarla.

-Nosotras podemos ayudar- dijo Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker la apoyo.

-No- contesto Sailor Mars- les agradezco la intención, pero podría ser que su energía no sea compatible con ella.

-Te entiendo-contesto Sailor Healer.

Las Sailor Scouts invocaron su poder mientras ponían su mano sobre el rostro de Sailor Jupiter, cuando terminaron ella abrió los ojos un instante y los volvió a cerrar.

-Su semblante mejoro- dijo animada Sailor Venus.

-¿Como se encontrara Sailor Figther?- dijo apesadumbrada Sailor Healer.

Todas se miraron preocupadas, en ese momento apareció la princesa Kakkyu.

-Se encuentra bien- les dijo- el monstruo fue derrotado

-Increíble, eso elevara mas su ego- dijo Sailor Healer con una leve sonrisa.

-¿O lo ayudo usted?- pregunto con un tono de duda Sailor Maker.

Pero la princesa Kakkyu no había visto toda esa pelea, ni siquiera cuando Serena expulso ese poder, solo vio que se encontraba bien su querida Sailor Figther, pero a eso no había ido.

-No lo hice, es una coincidencia mi presencia, vine porque tengo noticias de Kimmuko.

Todas la miraron expectantes.

-Alguien entro a la cámara del tesoro, no era un ladrón cualquiera, las cámaras la grabaron, estuvo a punto de llevarse la gema del cielo.

-Imposible, como burlo todo el sistema de seguridad- dijo Sailor Maker impresionada, Sailor Healer estaba igual.

-¿Qué es la gema del cielo?-pregunto tímidamente Sailor Mercury.

-Una joya preciosa, fue descubierta dentro de un meteorito de hecho- se interrumpió Sailor Maker, ellas le decían de broma gema de Seiya pues cayo justamente el día en que nació, pero no quiso mencionarlo- de hecho tiene poco en nuestro planeta, pero es muy importante porque se le atribuyen poderes sanadores, cuando el príncipe Terius tenía un año de edad sufrió una terrible enfermedad nada lo curaba, pero esa gema lo hizo, incluso hay un festival que se celebra en su honor.

-Me temo que lo que ocurrió aquí y en Kimmuko puede estar relacionado, es una extraña coincidencia, deben regresar lo más pronto posible- dijo la princesa Kakkyu.

-Cuando logremos salir de aquí- dijo Sailor Healer enfadada y prosiguió con un tono más suave- ¿usted nos puede ayudar?

-Lo siento, solo Sailor Galaxia puede hacerlo, la buscare, es todo lo que puedo hacer- dijo apesadumbrada la princesa Kakkyu.

-No se preocupe, nos da una gran alivio saber que Sailor Figther está bien, y es de gran ayuda tener noticias de Kimmuko, para tomar la mejor decisión- dijo Sailor Maker.

-Cuídense, la oscuridad acecha de cerca- dijo la princesa Kakkyu y después desapareció dejando unas mariposas rojas en su lugar que se fueron disipando.

-Agua- susurro Sailor Jupiter.

-Siempre si mi mochila fue excelente idea, ¿no?- dijo Sailor Venus mientras sacaba una botella.

Pero en vez de molestarse por ese comentario que iba dirigido a ella, Sailor Mars dejo ver una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

**.**

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

-Sellada otra vez, esto fue muy peligroso- dijo una encapuchada Sailor Moon, mientras se levantaba de la cama donde yacía Serena.

Haruka y Artemis estuvieron de acuerdo, este ultimo aun se sentía perplejo al haberse enterado que Sailor Moon era un entidad nacida de los recuerdos y de un cristal arcoíris.

-Creo que rondare por aquí unos días, mientras él se va- recalco Sailor Moon.

Miro hacia el chico que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, recostado en un sofá, se acerco más hacia él, sonrió levemente recordó en el hombre en que se convertiría, al que amo y nunca correspondió, su sonrisa se apago, estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro pero no lo hizo, por que en ese momento Serena susurro el nombre de Seiya.

-¿Cómo se entero de que había sucedido esto?- pregunto Artemis.

-Háblame de tu, te recuerda que no soy una señora- le contesto Sailor Moon- ella aumento su poder de un modo que me hizo disminuir el mío, si a mí me afectara algo a ella tambien y viceversa.

-¿Y sienten lo mismo? Y no me refiero a lo físico sino al corazón- le cuestiono Haruka.

Ella sabía a lo que se refería.

-Por supuesto- contesto sin titubeos mirándole a los ojos.

Serena nuevamente susurro el nombre de Seiya.

-Cree que los sentimientos que tiene hacia él, ¿hacen que su poder se magnifique?- pregunto Artemis.

-Si por que hace que su memoria trate de recuperar sus recuerdos, es decir a mí- contesto Sailor Moon.

-Pero no entiendo, por que las chicas no le provocan lo mismo- dijo Artemis.

-Por que aun no hay un lazo fuerte entre ellas, este chico es su presente, sin recordarlo tiene un fuerte vínculo: lo ama- contesto Sailor Moon con emoción.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Artemis.

Haruka tambien se asombro al ver como Sailor Moon se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro, no cabía duda era Serena pero la diferencia era que tenia la marca de la media luna, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Seiya, se ruborizo, y la que se encontraba dormida sonrió levemente.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Debe ser el doctor- dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba.

Sailor Moon se cubrió nuevamente la cara y dijo- Después de que curen a Seiya, si aun no despiertan, deberían acostarlos juntos, eso les hará mucho bien- termino diciendo apenada, y desapareció.

Artemis soltó una risita a nerviosa y dijo- ¿Eso fue una orden?

Mientras veía como Haruka se sonrojaba y cruzaba los brazos, dijo un poco molesta- No puedo creerlo urde todo un plan para cientos de años, usa su poder para no ser recordada, pero muestra su rostro simplemente para darle un beso a ese sujeto, es la misma de siempre.

**.**

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

Sailor Mars se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Sailor Jupiter, de pronto esta volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Tengo sed.

Sailor Mars le ayudo a beber y su amiga le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, tienes hambre?

Sailor Jupiter negó, pero aun así le insistió y le dio un trozo de chocolate.

-Te hará bien es para que recuperes energías.

En otro extremo se encontraban caminando Sailor Mercury y Sailor Maker, veían continuamente la pequeña computadora de Sailor Mercury y tocaban de vez en cuando las paredes.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Healer se encontraban sentadas, mirando lo que hacían sus demás compañeras.

-¿No sería mejor que fueras con ellas?

Se refería a Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus negó con la cabeza y contesto.

-Es mejor que les de su espacio, no me llevo bien con ellas últimamente, lo has visto- dijo tristemente- ojala Sailor Moon estuviera con nosotras, las cosas serian mucho mejor.

Sailor Healer recordó que Seiya les había contado que tenia sospechas de que Sailor Moon estaba cerca, sin mencionar a Serena, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de que fuera ella, así que eran más enigmas que descubrimientos, por eso no quiso decirle nada a Sailor Venus.

-Matemos el tiempo mientras regresa Sailor Galaxia, hablemos de chicos - le susurro Sailor Venus.

-Si que eres la simple de siempre- le contesto Sailor Healer.

-¿Te molesto?- dijo enfadada Sailor Venus

-No, pero no me retracto eres simple es parte de tu forma de ser, pero tambien tienes una parte llena de valor capaz de dar la vida por tus amigas, lo recuerdo, gracias nuevamente- dijo sonriente Sailor Healer.

-Sabes es chistoso que Sailor Figther y Sailor Moon no están aquí, de repente me imagino que ambas estuvieran juntas allá fuera.

-Si es gracioso.

-No quiero ser indiscreta, pero me parece que Seiya anda tras mi amiga Serena.

-¿Segura que te lo parece?

-Cada vez te acuerdas más de mí- rio Sailor Venus- tienes razón, estoy segura de que le gusta un montón.

-Como eres la de siempre y conoces a ambos, pues no tengo que decirte nada, sabes armar bien las historias, claro a veces se te pasan de condimento.

-¿Crees que se la llevara a Kimmuko, que tan serio es lo que siente?

-Mejor deberías preguntarle a las dos.

-Tu tambien eres la misma, sin querer dar información.

-Pero siempre opino de lo que escucho.

-No sientes que somos unas chicas raras, antes de entrar vi a un grupito como nosotras, pero sin nuestras preocupaciones, ¿ustedes han hecho una vida normal?

-Para nosotras siempre ha sido normal el ser unas Sailors, nos sentimos a gusto, aunque pongas esa cara de incredulidad, no todo se trata de buscar a una pareja, la fama, las cosas materiales, salir de compras.

-Acabas de desechar todo lo que es importante para mí- dijo contrariada Sailor Venus.

-Es que esas no son mis prioridades, todos somos diferentes, ahí tienes a Sailor Figther, es nuestra líder, criados en el mismo lugar, y tiene otras prioridades.

-Pero enserio, enserio ¿tu nunca te has enamorado?

Esa historia era una tragedia, solo una vez se había enamorado Sailor Healer y esa persona resulto de lo peor: traidor a la corona, la engaño, se enamoro de su hermana Sailor Figther y a pesar de eso la asesino.

-Nunca- contesto determinada Sailor Healer.

**.**

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

Seiya sintió que su mano la aprisionaba otra más pequeña y suave, volteo su cabeza sin mover el resto del cuerpo, tenía al lado a Serena, ¿estaba en el paraíso?

-El primero de la tarde- dijo Haruka seriamente.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto apenado mientras soltaba a Serena y se sentaba.

-Estamos en el Centro Meioh, has dormido mucho tiempo, el doctor curo tus heridas, toma- le aventó una pequeña caja- son para el dolor las vas a necesitar.

Miro hacia un sofá, se encontraba Artemis atento al dialogo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- volvió a preguntar Seiya.

Haruka volteo hacia Artemis y tomo la palabra, ya habían acordado que les contarían.

-Antes que nada tendrás que ir a tu habitación, porque si te ve Serena, nuestra historia no será creíble, Artemis te dirá todo, por ella no te preocupes yo la cuidare.

Seiya quería replicar, pero en eso ella tenía razón, Serena había visto a Sailor Figther y no a él, tal vez incluso la pobre le costaría trabajo asimilar las cosas, recordó lo vulnerable que estaba, gruño bajito lo que saco una sonrisa a Haruka y salió junto con Artemis, en el camino paso cerca de donde tuvo el encuentro alcanzo a escuchar a unos chicos hablar del asunto.

-Si eso fue, una tubería…

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba con urgencia saber algo, llego a la habitación donde se hospedaba, cerró la puerta, Artemis estaba preparado para contar los hechos.

-¿No desearías comer algo?- pregunto Artemis.

-Estoy bien, cuéntamelo todo- exigió Seiya.

-Cuando te desmayaste, Serena se asusto mucho y tambien se desmayo, después se transformo Haruka en Sailor Uranus, le costó trabajo derrotar al monstruo, tambien llamo a un doctor de confianza ya que pensó que era mejor mantener discreción, tu eres hijo de una persona importante no quería problemas para Michiru, logro convencer al personal de seguridad de que dieran la versión ante las personas de que exploto un tubo de gas, la realidad la notificaran a Michiru cuando regrese, tambien la princesa Kakkyu se nos apareció, nos dijo que las chicas derrotaron a todos los clones, pero seguirán encerradas porque la puerta fue destruida, así que fue por Sailor Galaxia.

Seiya se alegro, todas estaban bien, sin embargo esa no era la historia que deseaba escuchar, quería que hubiera sido Serena quien los salvara, que finalmente se había transformado en Sailor Moon, si con todos en peligro eso no había sucedido, seguramente no sucedería nunca, solo había algo que no había entendido, parte de la historia tenía un cabo suelto.

-Ah, se me estaba olvidando, Haruka invito a Serena a cenar le iba a entregar unos libros para que estudiara, por eso ella se encontraba aquí- dijo Artemis esperanzado de oírse creíble.

"Todo está explicado", pensó triste Seiya.

-Otra cosa más, bueno ella te lo dirá de todas formas, Haruka desea que su identidad siga en secreto, dice que le debes la vida, así que no puedes negarte- dijo Artemis avergonzado, nunca había contado tantas mentiras en tan poco tiempo.

-Claro, no lo entiendo, pero así lo hare.

.

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

-Tranquila bebe despacio- le dijo Haruka a Serena, le había llevado jugo y algo de comer.

-Gracias, no puedo creer que me haya desmayado tanto tiempo, ¡cielos mi tía!- se levanto rápidamente Serena

-No te preocupes, ya le llame, le dije que vendrías a verme para completar tu material de estudio, se te hizo tarde y te quedaste a dormir en mi departamento- dijo Haruka.

-Gracias nuevamente, no quisiera que pensaran que no estoy bien- señalo su cabeza- un presentimiento me trajo aquí, pero ¿y ese monstruo, la chica?

-Te voy a pedir que guardes el secreto de lo sucedido no lo comentes con nadie, no queremos desatar el pánico de que alguien nos está invadiendo, ya le informare a Michiru todo para que aumente la seguridad, respecto a la chica, se encuentra bien atendida.

Haruka pensó en que sería toda una sorpresa enterar a Michiru que Serena si era finalmente la reencarnación de la Neo Reina Serenity.

-Me gustaría verla.

Ya se lo imaginaba Haruka, le contesto- Eso no será posible, es una agente especial, por cierto te manda los mejores deseos.

-Que lastima- dijo Serena- ¿como se llama?

Haruka dudo en decirle, pero quiso probar algo: si su nombre le provocaba algo.

-Sailor Figther, pero es un secreto, su vida depende de que seas discreta.

Serena no era la reina de la discreción, pero si le ponían las cosas de esa manera podía serlo, Haruka analizo su reacción, pero no vio nada extraño.

-¿Oye pero que paso con ese monstruo?

-Yo acabe con él, tenemos armas muy efectivas, ya sabes lo buena que soy para eso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, Serena tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Seiya, estaba tan cerca, pero no quería dejar a su amiga que la había apoyado y sobre todo tenía que regresar a su casa, nunca había pasado una noche fuera, Haruka se sintió satisfecha de que Serena tomara las cosas con tanta tranquilidad.

-Oye dijiste que aun no le has contado nada a Michiru, ¿eso por qué?

-Fue a la tierra a rendir personalmente un informe.

.

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

Michiru se encontraba en un salón, alto con columnas al estilo griego, en una de las paredes se encontraba una pintura: la Neo Reina Serenity en la flor de su juventud atrás de ella se encontraba el Rey Endymion su esposo, suspiro por aquella época tan lejana, pero de momento tenía varias preocupaciones, sin embargo no podía hacer nada; las cosas seguirían su rumbo, recordó lo que había deducido junto con Haruka.

_**-¿Y si ahora que vas a la tierra les dices acerca de las negras intenciones del príncipe Diamante?- pregunto ansiosa Haruka.**_

_**-No puedo decir que se nos presento el espíritu de la Neo Reina, corrección sus recuerdos materializados, como prueba para iniciar una guerra- contesto molesta Michiru mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.**_

_**-La hubiéramos convencido de que ella misma le dijera al príncipe Endymion- insistió Haruka.**_

_**-Pero no te has puesto a pensar de que si nos hicieran caso muchas vidas inocentes se perderían, porque al final de cuentas todos ellos reciben órdenes de su maligno gobernante, estoy segura que por eso ella misma no hace eso que sugieres.- replico Michiru.**_

_**Haruka se volvió a sentar impotente.- Estamos como al principio, lo que no entiendo es por qué se ha tardado tanto en juntar los cristales si son parte de ella.**_

_**-No lo ves, ella las ha hecho pasar por joyas normales así tampoco el enemigo las encontraría fácilmente, no quiso meterlas en cuerpos de personas para no exponerlas al peligro.- Michiru finalmente se sienta a su lado- y nosotras tenemos una misión que cumplir, cada vez más cercana…**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

-Disculpa que te haya hecho esperar demasiado- el príncipe Endymion se acerco, Michiru le hizo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes, soy yo la que no aviso que venía, agradezco el tiempo que me dedicas, el asunto es demasiado importante, no podía dejar que solo un informe llegara a tus manos- contesto Michiru cordial.

Ambos se sentaron, la mesa era hexagonal de vidrio cortado, brillaba con la luz que entraba del ventanal, tambien las sillas eran de cristal cortado forradas de piel.

-¿Que te parece mi más reciente cuadro?- dijo el príncipe Endymion jovial.

-Hermoso, te has vuelto un coleccionista de todo lo que tiene que ver con ella- puntualizo Michiru- se que has podido conseguir muchos objetos personales, como un cepillo de plata, el vestido que uso en su boda, todo certificado.

-Si, me interesa mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.

-El parecido que tienes con su esposo es increíble ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Me hace sentir excelente, me encantaría tener una mujer igual a mi lado.

Michiru sabia que el príncipe Endymion tenía una fijación hacia la Neo Reina Serenity, veía claramente que él deseaba haber sido el Endymion del pasado, no era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.

-¿Y vas a abrir una museo con todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora?, ya son muchas cosas.

-Esa era la idea original, pero más bien creo que me gustaría que fuera una colección personal, son objetos demasiado valiosos, tan solo por el hecho de que fueron tocados por ella, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con su persona, lo sabes, pero me temo que tendremos que cerrar la colonia selenita, lo que empezó como su sueño - dijo volteando hacia el retrato- se ha vuelto un gasto excesivo, aquí en la tierra hay muchas necesidades.

-Que forma de ir al punto- recrimino Michiru.

-Las potencias de la Tierra ya no quieren participar, Tokio de Crystal siempre ha escuchado la opinión mundial, pero sobre todo ha recibido su apoyo, a mi no me hacen mucho caso, por lo joven que soy.

-Tus padres tenían el mismo ideal que la Neo Reina Serenity, estarían orgullosos que a tus veinte años hayas llevado las cosas tan bien- Michiru hizo una pausa y pensó en lo que seguiría, la misma mentira salvadora, no era la primera vez que un monarca quería cerrar la colonia selenita- si pudiéramos sostenernos nosotros solos, me refiero a la energía, ¿podrías detener un tiempo más el cierre?

-Por supuesto.

Ella como toda una gran actriz que ha repetido la obra varias veces respiro aliviada.

-Es maravilloso, encontramos una fuente de energía: un cristal, durante mucho tiempo hemos hecho investigaciones y pruebas, da una energía impresionante, con esa fuente podríamos mover todo en la Luna.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste en el informe?

-Por la codicia, no sabemos de cuanto es el yacimiento, si las cosas son como las espero, solo entonces compartiremos esa fuente de energía con la Tierra, danos cinco años.

El medito un poco sus palabras.

-Tendré que informarlo, de cualquier forma me parece un plazo razonable.

-Gracias por tu generosidad.

Cada palabra de Michiru había sido elegida con cuidado, siempre se preparaba con ayuda de Haruka, es mas tenían un catalogo de excusas para seguir adelante con la colonia selenita, siempre les habían funcionado.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

-Esta nueva puerta da hacia el templo Hikawa- les dijo Sailor Galaxia a las Sailor Scouts y a las Sailor Star Lights.

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Sailor Mars por todas.

Sailor Figther y Artemis se habían unido a ellas, ambos habían sido enterados de lo sucedido en Kimmuko. Mientras que ellos les habían contado que Sailor Figther destruyo al monstruo para ocultar la supuesta participación de Sailor Uranus.

-Nosotras tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible a nuestro planeta- dijo con pesar Sailor Figther- gracias por su hospitalidad y por apoyarnos en nuestra preparación.

-Antes tenemos que ir a la Tierra y dado que ustedes tambien lo van a hacer, podríamos hacerlo juntas, nuestra nave se encuentra allá- prosiguió Sailor Maker.

-¿Por que van a ir a la Tierra?- pregunto Sailor Venus.

-Tenemos que entregar personalmente una invitación al príncipe Endymion- contesto Sailor Healer.

-Si quieren yo misma las presentare con el- dijo Sailor Mars con un inusitado animo que no paso desapercibido para Sailor Venus.

"Sus ojos brillan con la sola mención de su nombre", pensó Sailor Venus.

-Gracias, eso seguramente acelerara la visita.- dijo Sailor Maker.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos debemos hacer los preparativos del viaje- dijo desanimada Sailor Figther.

Sailor Venus y sus primas sabían a que se debía ese decaimiento, pero solo Sailor Venus pensó que las cosas no podían quedarse inconclusas entre sus amigos, los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a acelerarse.

-Nosotras tenemos que hacer lo mismo- dijo Sailor Mars- Pero antes llevare a Sailor Jupiter a un hospital para que la revisen.

Todas agradecieron a Sailor Galaxia por sus atenciones y se retiraron por la nueva salida.

.

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

-¿Hola Mina como estas?- dijo Serena mientras en la pantalla del videoteléfono Mina le sonreía.

-Bien y mal, he pasado grandes momentos aquí, pero sobre todo te conocí, no perderé el contacto contigo amiga, lo malo es que tengo que regresar esta misma noche a la Tierra.

-Que tristeza ni siquiera pudimos ir juntas al súper domo.

En la mente de Mina se encendió un foco con una idea perfecta para lo que ya estaba planeando.

-Bueno aun podemos hacerlo, ya casi tengo arreglado mi equipaje, podemos encontrarnos en unas dos horas, ¿te parece Sere?

-Claro ahí te veré.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Seiya.

-Deja de vigilarme Yanit, no voy a huir de mis obligaciones- dijo Seiya mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Tranquilo jovencito, solo estoy asegurándome de que no se te olvide nada, sabes que ya no pasaremos por aquí- dijo Yanit recalcando lo último.

En ese momento entro Taisha -Vamos a vernos en el templo Hikawa con las demás, de ahí partiremos hacia la nave.

-Bien, adelántense, allá las veré- ordeno Seiya.

Sus primas se cuadraron, era la primera vez que el usaba ese tono con ellas, finalmente era su líder.

-Tu mandas- dijo molesta Taisha mientras salía de la habitación junto con Yanit.

.

Mina se encontraba escondida en una esquina, vio salir a Taisha y Yanit, "Súper, ya lo dejaron solo".

Mientras tanto Seiya se había tirado en su cama, en la mano tenia la foto que se había sacado con Serena, se la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, le dio una palmada con cariño.

"Aquí estarás cerca de mi corazón", pensó."Pero ahora como te diré que me voy tan sorpresivamente, creo que Motoki tenía razón, aun no tengo esas respuestas que puedan aliviar mi partida"

Alguien toco a la puerta, Seiya se levanto molesto, pensó que eran sus primas, se sorprendió al ver a Mina.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, no creas que te irás sin despedirte de Sere, ella estará esperándome en el Súper Domo, no sabe que llevo compañía, creo en lo que me dijiste; por eso te voy a ayudar a no perder contacto con ella, aun no sé como…

Seiya sonrió- Gracias por facilitarme las cosas, aun no se que le voy a decir, mi partida es tan repentina.

-En el camino lo pensaras, ¡vamos!

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

Rei se encontraba con Amy en el templo Hikawa.

-No tendremos que pasar al hospital por ella, pedí que llevaran a Lita a la zona de despegue- dijo Rei

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- pregunto Amy

-Cuando llame aun la estaban revisando, primero se concentraron en las curaciones, ya le preguntaremos a ella, de momento tengo una duda, ¿que tan amiga eres de Serena?- cuestiono Rei

-No mucho, pero me gustaría conocerla más, es muy agradable- contesto Amy- de hecho tengo una petición que no tiene que ver con ella, cuando sea posible me gustaría regresar aquí.

Rei se sorprendió.

Amy continuo-Por motivos académicos, pero aun debo convencer a mis padres, y tambien pienso que sería bueno que una de nosotras cuidara de la Luna, por si hubiera más ataques.

-Esa es una buena idea, lo hablaremos con el príncipe Endymion- dijo Rei.

Dejaron de hablar cuando llegaron Taisha y Yanit.

-Hola chicas, en un rato vendrá Seiya- dijo Taisha.

-Y Mina- replico Rei.

En ese momento recibió una llamada.

-Hola, soy yo- dijo Mina desde el videoteléfono- las alcanzaremos en la zona de despegue Seiya está conmigo, hasta pronto.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Rei de regañarla.

-Esos dos- dijo Yanit moviendo la cabeza

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…

La vista de la Tierra era impresionante, Serena la miraba fascinada, pensando sobre todo en como se vería la Luna desde la Tierra, seguramente igual de hermosa pero no con esa aura azulada sino plateada.

-¡Hey Serena aquí estamos!- dijo Mina caminando rápidamente, atrás iba Seiya a paso moderado, pero no así su corazón que bombeaba sangre como un desquiciado.

Serena se sorprendió gratamente de ver llegar tambien a Seiya, le sonrió.

-¿Como estas?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Seiya y Serena.

-Yo me encuentro muy bien- contesto Serena.

-Igual yo- dijo Seiya nervioso, aun no sabía como despedirse.

Unos minutos de silencio.

Mina deseaba que esos dos se sinceraran, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, de ninguna manera eso se quedaría así.

-Seiya ¿te gusta Serena?

El se sonrojo pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta- Por supuesto.

No había tiempo para preámbulos.

-Serena ¿y a ti te gusta Seiya?

Ella contesto muy sonrojada y mirándole a los ojos- Si

-Bueno una vez hecho el trabajo del holgazán de Cupido me retiro.

Mina se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Serena y Seiya se quedaron parados frente a frente, pero mientras que el la miraba ella veía al suelo.

-Odango yo te amo…

-No sigas. Yo fui una cobarde, no te merezco, tengo que contarte algo antes de que sigas -dijo Serena con lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

Hablo lo más claro que la tristeza se lo permitió, pensó que cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado a raíz de la muerte de sus padres el no la iba a querer. Cuando termino miro consternada a Seiya, pensó que cambiaria la opinión que se había formado de ella, en respuesta él la abrazo y beso dulcemente, ella se sorprendió no lo esperaba y cerró los ojos mientras le correspondía, atrás de ellos la Tierra era testigo mudo de su amor, hacia que esa escena pasara a la memoria de la gente que caminaba por ahí al ver a un par de jóvenes tan enamorados, una imagen de ensueño.

-Tienes cosas que resolver- dijo Seiya con la nariz muy cerca de ella, anhelo con todo su corazón que Serena tomara lo mejor posible la noticia de su partida- no sabes cuánto desearía estar aquí para apoyarte, desafortunadamente tengo que irme, pero volveré lo más pronto posible, regresare por ti.

Pero Serena no decayó, el amor que le profesaba Seiya le dio fuerza y esperanzas, nuevamente se abrazaron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en regresar?- pregunto pegada a su pecho.

-No lo sé, no depende de mí, pero créeme que luchare por que no sea mucho.

-Yo no deseo que te sientas comprometido, seguramente allá tienes mejores opciones...- había hablado la baja autoestima de Serena.

-Comprende que solo deseo amarte a ti- dijo Seiya serio- Odango, no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas, no digas nada, bueno solo una cosa, ¿deseas otro beso?

Ella asintió tímidamente, las chispas eléctricas recorrieron cada parte de su ser, Seiya toco su rostro con suavidad, siempre había sido una persona feliz, pero ese momento, esos besos hacían que lo demás se volviera una triste sombra, nunca imagino sentir ese gozo. Con ese beso su corazón había quedado sellado, solo para su Odango. La tomo de la mano y ambos miraron hacia la Tierra.

-En unas horas me encontrare allá- dijo Seiya con mas animo- en muy poco tiempo será tu cumpleaños, me duele no haber encontrado el regalo perfecto.

-Estamos igual- dijo Serena con tristeza.- un mes después será tu cumpleaños, tampoco tengo nada que darte.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo Seiya- Que te parece si me das uno de tus aretes, yo te doy uno, cada quien tendrá el arete del otro…

-¡Y cuando toque el arete que te pertenece será como acercarme un poco a ti!- dijo Serena mientras aplaudía.

Ambos se quitaron el arete derecho, primero Seiya se lo puso en la mano a Serena.

-No te lo había dicho pero siempre me han gustado tus aretes de media luna- le dijo Serena tímidamente.

Cuando Seiya recibió el arete de Serena le comento- No puedo decir, lo mismo de los tuyos, diré que me gusta más la portadora.

Ese era un buen momento para hacerle una proposición a Serena, ya la había besado, aun no lo podía creer, si lo hiciera una vez mas no importaría, de todas formas ya había cruzado la línea de amigos, no existía el retorno, Seiya se acerco hacia su rostro Serena cerró los ojos y cuando estaban cerca …

-No sé si debamos seguir haciéndolo, aun no sé si cuando te vayas me quedare congelada, como hace tiempo.

Seiya se preocupo y decepciono, Serena continuo hablando.

-Lo siento. Creo que soy más fuerte que antes, solo que me da miedo que no regreses, somos muy jóvenes, que tal si tus padres no te dan permiso.

Serena había dado a un punto más grave que cualquier enemigo de Kinmuko: sus padres, tenían una relación cordial pero fría, ya de por si pensaba que los decepcionaría por que estaba decidido a no seguir la carrera de su padre, aunque no tenía planes a largo plazo, se avergonzaba de sí mismo, incluso su amiga tenía una meta para su futuro, la visión que deseaban sus padres para su futuro no era de su agrado, recientemente su madre estaba muy enojada por no haber iniciado una relación con Analis, una chica de excelente familia ¿A pesar de eso seguía siendo buena idea una propuesta de noviazgo?

-Dentro de poco cumpliré la mayoría de edad, entonces no necesitare de su permiso- dijo seriamente Seiya.

-No deberías de hablar así, para mis padres era peligroso que yo anduviera sola, ir a otro planeta sería impensable- dijo tristemente Serena.

Seiya la tomo de los hombros.

-Se que ellos desean mi bienestar, no te preocupes, siempre hemos tenido diferencias, pero yo encontrare la manera de que ellos estén de acuerdo conmigo, cuando vean lo feliz que soy me entenderán.

Lamentablemente el tiempo se les había acabado, Seiya tenía que darse prisa, debía abordar una nave, había pensado en hace el viaje con sus poderes para estar más tiempo con Serena, pero era muy arriesgado, no sabía aun que tipo de peligros lo esperaban, aunque le doliera no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir como Sailor Star Light.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la zona de despegue?- pregunto lo más animado que su corazón triste le permitió.

-No lo sé, creo que verte partir sí que me afectaría, mejor no.

Seiya se entristeció por no tener más tiempo con ella, Serena no podía creer que su miedo la controlara de esa manera como para desperdiciar tiempo, Seiya asintió, no quería que Serena recayera había tomado bien las cosas, no la forzaría mas.

-Espera por mi Odango- le guiño un ojo y se fue caminando.

Serena no vio otra cosa a su alrededor más que al chico que amaba con la imagen de la Tierra a su espalda, deseaba que su memoria lo grabara lo más fiel posible.

**.**

**°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…**

Un rato mas tarde, Seiya se encontraba con las demas, sus primas revisaron que estuviera todo en orden con el personal encargado del equipaje. Rei recibio a Lita, se veia mejor, Mina y Amy, la abrazaron, Seiya metio sus manos al pantalon y se alejo unos metros, se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que tenia aun el ipod de Serena, su rostro resplandecio al recordarla, al saborear en su mente los besos que le había dado.

-Dime que cara puso cuando le pediste que fuera tu novia- pregunto Mina acercandose haciendo que el se sobresaltara.

-No lo hice- respondio Seiya

-Me muero, tenias que haberle dicho, te deje el plato servido, me has decepcionado- dijo indignada.

-Le dije algo mejor- dijo coqueto.

-Madre mia, ¡le propusiste matrimonio!

-No, pero creeme, ella quedo satisfecha- le guiño un ojo

-¿Satisfecha? – pregunto Mina con un tic de emocion- ¿Que hicieron?

-¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de hablar como si fueran adolescentes de drama juvenil, nos ponen nerviosos a todos- grito Yanit.

Seiya se puso los audifonos sonrojado, no queria seguir con el interrogatorio, Mina bufo, todos caminaron hacia la plataforma, comenzaron a subir a la nave, dejaron que lo hiciera Lita primero, había sido la mas afectada por el enfrentamiento, deseaban que se acomodara primero, despues la siguio Rei y Amy, Taisha fue tras ellas.

Una mujer corrio hacia ellos.

-¡Oigan se les olvido un paquete!

Seiya ni siquiera volteo pues tenía la música a todo volumen, Yanit si, así que bajo nuevamente las escaleras para tomar el paquete, pasando al lado de Seiya, unos gritos la distrajeron justo cuando recibía el paquete.

-¡Seiya, Seiya!- gritaba Serena mientras corría.

Vio como el subía a la nave, un oficial la detuvo.

-Señorita no puede pasar.

-Por favor solo un momento- dijo llorando Serena

El oficial nuevamente le negó el accedo. La gente que estaba cerca vio admirada como Serena caía de rodillas.

"No puede ser, porque tengo que dejar las cosas para el final, soy una tonta, más que eso, ni siquiera le dije cuanto lo amo", pensó Serena.

Seiya ya había entrado a la nave, Yanit se molesto por la inesperada llegada, pero sabía que era importante para su primo, corrió hacia el interior de la nave, trataría de que se despidieran. Seiya estaba sentado si hubiera abierto los ojos, vería a Serena a través de la ventanilla, en ese momento: la viva imagen de la tristeza.

-Ya comenzamos el despegue, siéntese por favor- le dijo una azafata a Yanit.

-¡Serena esta allá afuera!- grito Yanit captando la atención de todas.

La nave vibro, y se despego lentamente del piso, Mina estaba sentada a su lado, le movió la cabeza a Seiya y pudo verla.

-¡Esperen!- grito Seiya levantándose.

-¡Seiya no empieces con tus caprichos!- grito Taisha.

Amy y Lita veian preocupadas la escena, Rei vio por la ventanilla a Serena, la compasion que tenia por esa chica se habia evaporado, no le gustaba que estuviera metida en el grupo, no tenia nada que ver con ellas, eso era lo que creia.

Serena vio la desesperacion de Seiya, las ventanillas de la nave eran amplias, se levanto del piso y seco sus lagrimas, deseo tranquilizarlo, volvió a gritar algo, Mina era la única que le ponía atención.

-No sé si te lanza un beso, no le veo sentido- dijo Mina rápidamente.

-Siéntense por favor- ordeno la azafata.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras se sentaba, Serena tenía que ser más breve y concreta en el mensaje, dado que no era escuchada, unos paredes transparentes bajaron apartando a todo el personal de la nave, se abrió del techo la salida al espacio.

Seiya y Mina vieron como Serena articulaba dos palabras: "Te amo", Seiya suspiro ella sonrió, Serena articulo dos palabras más: "Canción uno", Seiya asintió y la comenzó a escuchar.

*****Inori -You Raise Me Up – Lena Park**

°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°

Comentarios.

**En el capitulo anterior Serena y Seiya compartieron algunos dias que no relate por que no fueron trascendentes: hablaron de gustos, familia, trivialidades. Por eso entre otras cosas saben la fecha de su cumpleaños.**

**Ahora si me merezco una abejita trabajadora ¿no? Es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo tan largo, no se tu, pero a mi me gusto "un monton".**

**En el capitulo lo mencione, pero vuelvo a reiterarlo, Seiya y sus primas pueden viajar a traves del espacio, mas rapido que viajar en una nave, pero Seiya no quiso correr ese riesgo, seria mas tiempo con Serena, pero es mejor que se cuide y que ese tiempo sea aun mayor, aunque tenga que esperar.**

**En lo personal no me da tristeza este distanciamiento por que nos devolvera una Serena mas luchona, que hara muy feliz a Seiya.**

**No echen en saco roto lo que le paso a Lita, sera algo que un futuro, un poco lejano, traera consecuencias.**

*****Tienen que escuchar esa cancion, cuando me imagine la partida de Seiya estaba esa cancion en mi mente, mas que la letra es la interpretacion, les encantara.**

**Les adelanto algunas cositas:**

**-Serena conocera al principe Endymion, no sera como una Darien-Serena, pero eso es lo que ya quisiera este principe, ya ven que quiere su Neo Reina Serenity.**

**- Taiki estara de regreso, a la fuerza, Yaten se le unira mucho despues, aunque no quiera, ambos por razones diferentes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**


	12. Esperando

Después del alboroto que se armo en el despegue el viaje había trascurrido en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, unos veían hacia las ventanillas, otros simulaban ver una pantalla, cada uno tenia una en el respaldo del asiento, algunos usaban los audífonos.

"Me pregunto qué tan malo será que pruebe el divertirme un poco más, a lo mejor conseguiría borrar la imagen que me ha estado persiguiendo últimamente, tal vez me faltan unas cuantas tonterías en mi vida, Mina se ve tan llena de energía, no creo que se la pase ejercitando todo el tiempo, ni física ni mentalmente, el venir por estos rumbos me causa conflictos, me gustaría portarme un poco mal, ser libre como Seiya" – miro de reojo a su hermana- "pero debo tomar precauciones o Taisha se puede molestar, no me conviene hacerla enojar", pensaba Yanit.

"…Y lo peor de todo es que no conocí a ningún selenita guapo, bueno si vi a uno, pero mayor que yo, ¡bah! ,no hay edad para el amor, ¿Serena lo conocerá?, que cosas pienso, la colonia selenita no es un pueblito donde todo mundo se conoce, ¿o sí?, regresando a Serena"- Mina cruzo sus brazos – " ella se vio muy lenta, un chico como Seiya no se debe dejar libre, chico o chica, ya no se qué pensar, no sé por qué presiento que me he metido en un buen embrollo por ellos"

"La luna se oscureció, la tierra la saludo con lagrimas. Es un buen inicio para un nuevo poema. Espero que no se vuelva una terrible realidad", pensaba Taisha

"Que hermosa cancion, desde que la escuche sabia que era su preferida. Seguro ella se encuentra bien, en estos días creció mucho, la última mirada que me dio fue llena de esperanza y determinación, pero sobre todo de amor, lo siento bombom, pero me he enamorado de otra chica, voy a luchar contra todo y todos para estar con ella, espero que mi madre me logre comprender, es la que más me preocupa, ojala fuera como antes, ser huérfano no era tan malo, rayos, como puedo siquiera pensarlo, a mi Odango le encantaría tener a sus padres con ella, aunque fueran unos tiranos como los míos, creo que la más grande de las batallas que he de librar se dará en mi propia casa, tengo que ir pensando en algún plan alterno, "- Seiya respiro profundo logrando captar la atención de Mina quien le dio una mirada inquisitiva - "solo en el caso de que no obtenga su apoyo, lo cual es seguro, ojala que no hayan muchos problemas en Kinmuko eso podría entorpecer mi regreso, si las cosas se ponen feas, puedo venir y raptar a mi Odango…"- pensó con una sonrisa.

"…este discurso estará bien, eso convencerá a mis padres de que deseo con todo el corazón ser una investigadora.", pensaba Amy.

"Por fin la Tierra, como he extrañado tu voz príncipe Endymion"- Rei se acomodo en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor -"vamos tranquila, no vaya a ser que se den cuenta de lo que sientes. En su próximo cumpleaños me voy a esmerar en mi arreglo, eso nunca lo he intentado, como dijo esa chiquilla: Es algo básico, lucir bien para tu hombre. Mina es una mala influencia…"- pensó Rei.

Solo una viajaba sin deseos de pensar, pero no podía, era como si se encontrara en un abismo sujetándose fuertemente con las manos para no caer, lo trataba de disimular haciéndose la ocupada, escribía cosas sin sentido en una libreta, había recibido malas noticias del doctor, le había mentido a Rei, no se encontraba bien de salud, las palabras del doctor solo sumaban un punto más en su lista de preocupaciones de adolescente.

_-Señorita Kino, debe de guardar reposo, no absoluto, pero debe abstenerse de toda actividad que pueda ser un riesgo físico- le había dicho el doctor- por lo menos en los próximos ocho meses, encontramos una leve inflamación en su cerebro, si se cuida no tendrá que preocuparse pero si llega a recibir un golpe en la cabeza, podría generarle una enfermedad parecida al Parkinson, le voy a explicar._

Pero ¿cómo podría cuidarse una Sailor Scout del peligro físico?

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

En las profundidades de la Tierra…

-Reina Beryl ha llegado información del devorador- dijo Malachite, en sus manos llevaba una esfera de energía.

-Muéstramela- exigió la Reina Beryl mientras extendía su brazo.

La esfera se introdujo en la bola de Crystal que coronaba su báculo y miro fijamente su interior, la Reina Beryl hizo una mueca de total decepción.

-Basura- la esfera salió nuevamente de su báculo- creo que esta vez **Viluy** si será eliminada, estúpida bruja.

Malachite se acerco para tomar la esfera.

-¿En verdad no hay nada útil?- pregunto Malachite.

-Solo preocupaciones de una adolescente, nada referente a Sailor Moon, en lo personal me hubiera gustado saber de ella, para hacerla sufrir, ya me conformare con destruir a sus amigas, en fin, envía la información a Némesis, esas fueron las ordenes.

En ese momento Zoycite se apareció llevando un cubo de energía.

-Por sus caras veo que no hay noticias de Sailor Moon. Majestad espero le alegre esta energía que le traje, ataque a un número reducido de personas, para no llamar la atención, así como lo ordeno, no se presento nadie a detenerme- dijo Zoycite satisfecha.

-Perfecto Zoycite, pero los próximos ataques tendrán que ser más agresivos, la Gran Señora necesita de esa energía para regenerarse, Malachite, envía esa información- ordeno la Reina Beryl ambos asintieron- y váyanse preparando, porque esas odiosas Sailor Scouts seguramente ahora si van a fastidiarnos.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Todos comenzaron a bajar de la nave.

-Tokio de Crystal sigue tan majestuoso como lo recordaba- dijo melancólicamente Seiya.

Taisha y Yanit lo miraron consternadas, no creían que se podría sentir así, pero el tiempo no había sido una cura, no para alguien que ha sufrido en otra vida, la cual la tenía tan presente, después de la ultima platica que había tenido con la Neo Reina Serenity, Seiya decidió verla para despedirse en persona, por última vez, nunca se imagino que realmente seria así: la ultima vez, solo consiguió lastimarse más, la había observado a lo lejos de espaldas, reía, solo se imagino su cara radiante de alegría, el no formaba parte de ese cuadro de dicha, entre arbustos los había espiado, estaba con su esposo el Rey Endymion y su pequeña hija que apenas caminaba.

-Creo que deben de ir a descansar, nosotras tenemos que presentarnos inmediatamente en el palacio- dijo Rei seriamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Taisha.

-Hubo un incidente en una escuela, me acaba de informar Luna- Artemis suspiro, Rei continuo- pero no se preocupen, podría deberse a muchas razones, además ustedes tienen sus propios problemas. Regresare inmediatamente que hayamos terminado la reunión, les dije que los llevaría con el príncipe Endymion para ahorrarles tiempo.

Mina la analizo, no había duda, Rei sentía algo por el príncipe Endymion, ya no le caí tan mal, pero era ya una diversión molestarla, había encontrado su fibra sensible.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

En el palacio.

-Rei pareciera que te fuiste más que solo unos días- dijo el príncipe Endymion con una sonrisa, desde su trono.

En el lugar solo se encontraban ellas junto con Luna y Artemis.

-Majestad quiero presentarle a Amy Mizuno ella es Sailor Mercury- el príncipe se levanto de su asiento y se acerco mas a ellas, Amy hizo una reverencia- Lita Kino es Sailor Jupiter- Lita tambien hizo una reverencia- Mina Aino es Sailor Venus- pero Mina se acerco mas al príncipe, le hizo una reverencia, y después lo abrazo.

Rei carraspeo, Lita y Amy se sorprendieron, Luna y Artemis maullaron fuerte.

-¿Oh perdón hice algo indebido? – pregunto Mina como una niña inocente con su barbilla clavada en su pecho, Rei estaba a un nivel cercano al punto de ebullición, ella solo se había atrevido a abrazarlo en sus cumpleaños- Ya que somos sus guardianas, creí que estaría bien tener un máximo acercamiento, yo sería capaz de dar la vida por usted.

-Señorita Aino- dijo el príncipe un poco extrañado por su actitud, por su jerarquía no era tratado así por sus subordinados- no es necesaria tanta efusividad- en forma amable se soltó del agarre de Mina- agradezco enormemente su lealtad, la de todas.

-Llámame Mina- dijo coquetamente- nosotros vamos a ser muy cercanos ¿no? Es más propongo que nos mudemos todas al palacio.

Artemis salto cerca de ella.

-¡Mina!- exclamo Artemis.

-Es buena idea- señalo el príncipe Endymion- pero yo deseo que tengan una vida lo más cercana a lo normal, no me gustaría que dejaran a sus familias, de hecho la corona las apoyara en cualquier proyecto que deseen, no quisiera que dejaran atrás sus metas.

-Vaya Rei, tu nos pintaste todo un panorama de película de horror, Endymion si que nos comprende- dijo Mina.

Rei bufo lo más bajo que pudo, no quería dar una impresión de mujer celosa ni enojada, Mina no la afectaría de esa manera enfrente del príncipe Endymion.

-No está bien que te dirijas así al prin…- dijo Luna

-Me parece bien- corrigió el príncipe Endymion- supongo que con la Neo Reina Serenity, tenían mucha cercanía- todos se sorprendieron ante la mención- me gustaría establecer una relación así. Merecen toda mi consideración, pues van a luchar por su planeta cuando así sea requerido.

Lita miro hacia el piso, para ella eso no podría ser, no si quería conservar su salud, pero se quedo callada.

-Príncipe Endymion- hablo Rei

-Endymion- dijo él.

-Perdón, es que es difícil, yo no estoy acostumbrada, bueno el caso es que deberíamos hablar primero del asunto de la escuela, hay que investigar, un desmayo colectivo podría tener muchas causas, lo importante es saber si se trata de algún ataque, como el que sufrimos en la Luna- dijo Rei.

-Antes de que se fuera la alcaldesa se lo comente, va a aumentar la seguridad, podríamos tratar las cosas nosotros dos, con Luna y Artemis, ustedes seguramente querrán ir a su casa- dijo el príncipe Endymion.

Lita y Amy asintieron tímidas, pero Mina se acerco nuevamente al príncipe Endymion y pego uno de sus brazos en el.

-Yo quisiera quedarme…- Mina sonrió- me gustaría cooperar, en esa escuela tengo amigos, podría investigar con ellos- dijo Mina mirando hacia Rei.

-Me parece bien, así las cosas serian más discretas- contesto el príncipe Endymion, Rei solo rodo los ojos.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

-El señor Agamen vendrá en unas horas- dijo Taisha a Seiya y Yanit, ellos asintieron.

Se encontraban en una gran habitación, con grandes ventanales que daban una vista hacia el palacio, pequeñas y grandes naves pasaban a ratos.

Seiya se encontraba tirado en el suelo cerca de un ventanal viendo hacia el exterior, Yanit buscaba algo en una bolsa negra.

-Ya que están tan ocupados, iré a ver que nuestra nave esté lista para partir, en cuanto veamos al príncipe Endymion nos iremos.

-Claro- contestaron al unisonó Seiya y Yanit sin emoción.

Taisha salió del lugar, Yanit dejo de lado la bolsa y camino hacia Seiya, parándose atrás.

-¿Dime porque lo haces todo tan difícil?- pregunto Yanit molesta.

Seiya sin moverse del suelo la miro extrañado.

-No sé cual de todas las cosas que hago, siempre te he parecido "todo un caso", explícame por favor.

-Estas en una nueva vida, con todas las posibilidades de ser feliz, pero no- movió un dedo negativamente- tenias que enamorarte de una chica del otro lado del universo, antes de una ya comprometida, y vaya que compromiso, en Kinmuko hay muchas interesadas en ti, tienes un porvenir que ya quisieran muchos, eres guapo…

-Repite eso último- dijo Seiya divertido.

-Eres todo un caso, nunca prestas atención aun cuando se te habla con seriedad- Yanit se dio la media vuelta pero Seiya agarro su tobillo.

-Perdón, es que no entiendo tu punto, recuerda que ya no estamos en la misma frecuencia, ya no soy tu hermana, explícame en que te afecta- dijo Seiya soltándola.

Yanit cayó de rodillas a su lado y comenzó a llorar, en su mente solo había una imagen: una daga volando hacia ella, inmóvil, pegada a una pared, cerró los ojos, sintió un cuerpo apretando el suyo, un gemido, Sailor Figther cayendo a sus pies.

-Perdóname- dijo Yanit entre sollozos.

Seiya se arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio la espalda, si fuera su hermana, seria más fácil entenderla, recordaba cómo se comunicaba con ellas: con un gesto, una palabra, pero eso había cambiado ahora él era un hombre, lo mejor que podía hacer y eso lo había aprendido a sus pocos años, era escuchar a una mujer, paciente, trato de enlazarse a su alter ego: Sailor Figther quien lo ayudaba en alguna parte de su alma.

-Es que veo, como desperdicias tu nueva vida, como te la complicas, en la otra yo tuve la culpa, si hubiera sido más hábil, tu no hubieras muerto, tú te fuiste en paz mientras que nosotras quedamos devastadas, recordaba hace dos noches, aquello, sabes que apreciaba mucho a la Neo Reina Serenity, discúlpame pero cuando nos dejaste, decidimos nunca más regresar y ahora estamos aquí, volvieron con fuerza esos dolorosos recuerdos, tu no luchaste por sobrevivir, se que fue por ella, por eso la odie, pero en realidad a quien odiaba era a mí, solo que deseaba depositar todo eso en ella, para librarme de la culpa, fui una tonta, todo estuvo mal, ojala el **Barón Kaname** me hubiera matado a mi -dijo Yanit entre sollozos.

Seiya cristalizo un poco su mirada, tambien le dolían esos recuerdos.

-No digas eso. No fue culpa de nadie, solo paso, es verdad que no luche por vivir, a pesar de que ya era mayor, creo que siempre tuve un alma joven- dijo con una leve sonrisa- no tome con madurez las cosas, no fue culpa de ella, fue mía, perdóname tu a mí.

Ambos se abrazaron, Yanit se levanto y seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa, Seiya la siguió con la mirada.

-Creo que debes de ver algo, antes de que Rei venga por nosotros, por lo tranquilo que estas supongo que no sabes algo, será mejor que ya estés preparado.

Se situaron enfrente de una pantalla de cristal, Yanit le señalo el asiento al lado de ella, Seiya se levanto receloso.

-No soy Taisha pero investigue algo, por un comentario de Rei, información príncipe Endymion- dijo Yanit.

Seiya abrió los ojos tanto que sintió que se le salían, al ver una imagen en tercera dimensión del soberano.

La voz robotizada de una mujer se escucho: "Príncipe Endymion, futuro Rey de Tokio de Crystal, edad veinte años, campeón nacional de espada, en su breve gobierno ha realizado importantes obras, entre las que destacan…"

-Terminar resumen- dijo Yanit mientras volteaba a ver a Seiya, la imagen desapareció- se que has visto a tu peor pesadilla, pero eso fue en el pasado, este hombre no fue el esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity, se le parece mucho, es algo lógico, viene en sus genes, vamos ya quita esa cara- movió el hombro de un desencajado Seiya- el no te va a quitar la chica que te interesa, no te preocupes, ¿cual es la probabilidad de que el príncipe Endymion y Serena se conozcan?

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Taisha, Yanit y Seiya iban vestidos de gala, seguían a Rei por un amplio pasillo, vestía un traje sastre de color azul, Yanit llevaba una pequeña caja dorada adornada con rubíes incrustados en forma de flor.

-Seiya tu deberías ir al frente- le susurro Taisha, este asintió y apresuro el paso- por cierto, esperaba que te pusieras otros adornos en las orejas, eso no te sienta bien.

-No me los quitare por nada del mundo- contesto Seiya.

-No importa, déjalo en paz- replico Yanit- se lo regalo Serena, podrían pensar que es una moda de Kimmuko.

Taisha se sorprendió de que su hermana apoyara a Seiya. Rei volteo al escuchar el nombre de Serena.

Unos guardias abrieron unas inmensas puertas.

En el fondo se encontraba sentado el príncipe Endymion vestía un traje negro.

"No es él, no es el", se repetía Seiya.

Voltearon a su alrededor al caminar, había algunas pinturas colgadas en la pared, se encontraba la imagen de la Neo Reina Serenity, en todas ellas, algunas acompañada por su hija, en la mayoría por su esposo.

"Eso no ayuda mucho", se lamento Seiya.

A Rei tambien le inquietaban esas pinturas en las que estaban la pareja real del pasado.

Sabían que era ella aunque no tenían la imagen en su memoria, Yanit y Taisha recordaron que la adolescente que conocieron al buscar su princesa se había convertido en una bellísima mujer.

Todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Saludos de su alteza la reina Kirashia de Kimmuko- dijo Seiya, el príncipe Endymion asintió- Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, le presento a mis primas Yanit y Taisha Furiyama. Disculpe por llegar antes de lo previsto, pero hubo un incidente y tenemos que regresar a la brevedad.

-Es para mí una grata sorpresa recibir a jóvenes tan distinguidos como ustedes, conozco a su padre el embajador Kou y a su señora madre, aunque no tengo el agrado de conocer al general Furiyama el padre de estas encantadoras señoritas.

"Hasta la voz la tiene igual", pensó Seiya.

-Gracias por sus halagos majestad- dijo Taisha dando un paso al frente, tomo la caja que llevaba Yanit y la entrego al príncipe Endymion- esta es una invitación de parte de nuestra Reina, para los festejos de la flor de fuego, se celebran cada vez que un futuro gobernante entra en la mayoría de edad.

-Pero tengo entendido que el príncipe Terius cumplirá diecisiete años- dijo el príncipe Endymion mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tiene la misma estatura, pero no es el", se decía Seiya.

-Así es, pero en nuestro planeta la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los diecisiete años- contesto Taisha.

En ese momento entro un sirviente del palacio.

-Majestad el salón está listo.

Minutos después, todos incluyendo Rei se encontraban sentados en una mesa, llena de rosas rojas, te y bocadillos.

"Tiene el mismo gusto en flores", se martirizaba Seiya, "espero que ya acabe pronto esta visita".

-Endymion, veo que has cambiado la decoración- dijo tímidamente Rei.

A Seiya y sus primas les llamo la atención la forma en que se dirigió al príncipe, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.

-En efecto, es como una compensación de mi parte hacia todos mis súbditos- miro hacia sus otros invitados- lo que pasa es que iba a abrir una museo en honor a la Neo Reina Serenity, tengo muchos objetos, entre ellos las pinturas que mande a restaurar como se habrán dado cuenta, pero cambie de opinión, así que solo compartiré los cuadros.

-Tambien en Kimmuko hay cierto culto especial a la princesa Kakkyu- dijo Taisha- nunca fue nuestra reina ya que no era la sucesora al trono, pero por su legado, es respetada hasta nuestros días.

-Esas maravillosas mujeres, engrandecieron toda una época, por la historia se que fueron grandes amigas, deseo volver a encender nuestras relaciones con su planeta, por eso iré Kimmuko, conocer al príncipe Terius se ha vuelto algo importante en mi agenda.

-Alguien se va a decepcionar- susurro Yanit, Taisha le dio un pisotón, pero esta se aguanto.

Seiya se bebía una taza tras otra de té, y comía pastelillos, realmente no deseaba conversar con el príncipe.

-¿Dime Seiya vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre?- pregunto el príncipe Endymion.

-No me llama la atención la política, así que no lo creo- contesto Seiya mientras dejaba su taza de té.

-Ya veo, disculpa, pero me llama la atención que llevas puesto un arete selenita, son característicos por estar hechos de piedra lunar. Supongo que eres como tu padre, en cierta manera, le encanta conocer diferentes culturas y hacer lazos de amistad- puntualizo el príncipe Endymion.

-A Seiya le interesa muchísimo la cultura selenita, y hacer lazos de amistad se ha hecho su especialidad, ¿verdad primo?- dijo Yanit divertida.

-Así es- contesto Seiya mirándola furioso, esta se hizo la desentendida mientras se limpiaba finamente la boca.

-¿Usted viaja seguido a la Luna?- pregunto Taisha al príncipe Endymion, llamando la atención de Seiya.

-La última vez que fui tenía su edad, aun Vivian mis padres.

-Lo sentimos majestad- contestaron todos.

-Y no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, la alcaldesa Michiru hace un buen trabajo.

Seiya respiro aliviado.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca, admirando la Tierra, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo mi estrella?, cuantos años pasaran esta vez, para volverte a ver, pero esta vez será diferente, porque has dicho que me amas, lo sentí en los labios, en tu calor al abrazarme, tus ojos me juraron amor, no sé por qué me amas, pero lo haces, yo me esforzare por merecerme tu amor, me convertiré en la mejor estudiante, o por lo menos no reprobare, aprenderé a cocinar, pero sobre todo seré una chica fuerte. Ojala fuera alguien importante, así tendría acceso al enlace galáctico, y podría comunicarme contigo las veces que quisiera, para decirte cuanto te amo, que tonta fui al no aprovechar cada minuto a tu lado"

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar pero se tropezó con un gis fosforescente, cayó al suelo, gimió un poco mientras se sobaba la rodilla, de pronto miro sonriente lo que estaba escrito en el piso: "Querido diario hoy me molesto una niña y la avente al suelo. Att yo"

Le provoco risa, pero le recordó que le habían sugerido escribir un diario como parte de sus terapias, se entristeció al recordar esos tiempos sombríos, quizá ahora que ya no estaba Seiya, sería bueno vaciar sus sentimientos en unas hojas, para liberar la tristeza que comenzaba a embargarle. Tomo un pedazo de gis y pinto un corazón con sus iniciales.

-Te estás convirtiendo en una pandillera- dijo Haruka.

Serena soltó una risa nerviosa- Es raro no verte por aquí con Michiru.

-Ella aun no vuelve de la Tierra.

-¿Dime Haruka, como se ve la Luna desde ahí?

-Hermosa.

Serena comenzó a sollozar ante la sorpresa de Haruka.

-Lo siento es que me gustaría verla, nunca me ha llamado la atención la Tierra, pero ahora estoy celosa de ella, ahí se encuentra alguien muy importante para mí.

-Es por ese muchacho, verdad.

Serena seco sus lágrimas mientras se ruborizaba.

-No te avergüences eres joven, puedes decirme lo que quieras, recuerda que somos amigas.

Ahora que Haruka sabia la verdadera identidad de Serena, su interés hacia ella se había acrecentado, tomo una mano de Serena y la regreso a la banca.

-Eres la única amiga que tengo, desde que Molly regreso a la Tierra con su familia, ya nadie quiso acercarse a mi solo tú, todos me veían como un bicho raro.

-Me acerque a ti porque eres especial, yo no hago amistad con cualquier persona, lo sabes. Pero dime, a pesar de que él no se encuentra contigo, ¿seguirás con esos ánimos?

Serena le obsequio una sonrisa -Claro, pero no te prometo que no me veras llorar de vez en cuando, ya sabes cómo soy.

-Nunca me ha molestado.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Vas a invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, supongo que será en grande, no siempre se cumplen quince años, es la edad en la que dejas de ser una niña.

Serena suspiro y respondió- Sera una fiesta pequeña, me gustaría que vayas y Michiru tambien.

-Disculpa que lo vuelva a mencionar, ¿pero dime que tanto te interesa Seiya?

Serena agacho la cabeza y puso ambas manos en su regazo.

-Yo lo amo, pero aunque somos amigos el ya me beso, me prometió volver por mi- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

"No pensé que se atrevería, que ilusa soy", pensó Haruka

-Me agrada que te interese mi relación con el, sabes creo que a Motoki no le agrada mucho, ahora que lo recuerdo creo que a ti tampoco.

-Al ver el cambio que ha logrado en ti su cercanía, me cae mejor, es un buen chico, pero no le digas que te dije esto, lástima que es de otro planeta. Si el te pidiera que fueras a vivir con él, ¿lo harías?

-Que cosas preguntas, ya te pareces a Mina.

Pero a Haruka le preocupaba que Serena se fuera, finalmente era la guerrera más fuerte del sistema solar, no podían prescindir de ella, en caso de que en un futuro sus planes no salieran bien.

-No… lo había pensado.

Haruka se decepciono ante esa respuesta, Serena la volteo a ver.

-No… me iría así nada mas, antes nos tendríamos que casar- dijo mientras unía sus dedos índices y se sonrojaba.

Haruka se sentía impaciente.

-La verdad me había imaginado que viviríamos aquí…- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Haruka respiro aliviada.

-No sé qué haría, supongo que lo correcto es irme con él, la verdad no se- termino diciendo entre risas.

Haruka cruzo los brazos y la miro seriamente, no por estar enojada con ella, sino por la situación que estaba por venir.

-No te preocupes, aunque me fuera, que no se si sea el caso, yo estaría al pendiente de ti, no sé cómo, pero lo haría nunca olvidaría mi hogar- Haruka endulzo su mirada- ni a las personas que quiero, incluso ahora la Tierra es importante para mí, aparte de que en este momento Seiya se encuentra ahí, ahora tambien tengo amigas terrícolas, vas a decir que soy una soñadora, pero siento en el fondo de mi corazón, la necesidad de velar por todos ellos.

-Siempre has tenido ese sentido de protección- dijo Haruka refiriéndose al pasado.

-Estas equivocada, así no era yo, pero ahora sí, no te niego que me morí de miedo cuando vi a ese monstruo atacar a – termino en tono más bajo – Sailor Figther- alzo nuevamente la voz continuo- incluso pensé darle unas cuantas súper patadas a ese monstruo, no recuerdo lo que paso, pero me alegra que todas estemos bien, ¿por qué esta bien verdad?

-Por supuesto- Haruka sonrió y pensó lo gracioso que resultaba la situación, Serena no tenía idea que esa chica y Seiya eran la misma persona, sin embargo parecía que se le había quedado grabada- veo que intercambiaste aretes con él, que romántico.

Serena nuevamente se sonrojo- Este, si, son una especie de regalo de cumpleaños.

-Que tacaño.

-¡Oye!- exclamo Serena molesta- el no es así, solo que no le dio tiempo de comprarme algo, pero sabes- se toco el arete- prefiero mil veces tener algo de él, es mas especial.

Haruka estaba maravillada, no se había imaginado que ella terminaría enamorada de Seiya, aun más inverosímil, que se encontraran en medio de millones de seres, viviendo a miles de años luz, era simplemente irreal. Después de mucho pensar ya había tomado una decisión: Apoyaría esta relación.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Días después en el palacio de Crystal, el príncipe Endymion se encontraba reunido con Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy y sus dos gatos.

Amy se encontraba de excelente humor, pues sus padres finalmente habían cedido ante los anhelos de ella, su novio la apoyo, a pesar de tantos contratiempos, su vida finalmente estaba girando en la dirección que ella deseaba.

-Es momento de tomar la decisión- dijo el príncipe Endymion- yo en lo personal desearía no hacer este viaje a Kimmuko, lo cual me apenaría demasiado ya que la Reina Kirashia se comunico hace poco, se veía algo preocupada, no quiso decirme el motivo, solo me lo confiaría en persona.

-Majestad- dijo Luna, ella y Artemis estaban reacios a tutear al príncipe- debe hacer ese viaje, es importante no perder las relaciones con ellos, en un futuro podríamos necesitar de ellos, si les hacemos un desaire las cosas se podrían enfriar otra vez.

-Luna tiene razón- contesto Rei y muy a su pesar continuo- yo me quedare al frente de la situación, hasta ahora hemos logrado replegar los ataques de la Reina Beryl, cada vez luchamos mejor, incluso no hemos necesitado de la ayuda de Lita, además podemos aumentar la seguridad con la ayuda de la policía y del ejercito.

Lita agacho la cabeza avergonzada, se había disculpado continuamente al no participar en las batallas, tenía miedo de sufrir una lesión más grave en su cabeza, pero tampoco había dicho la verdad.

-Pero no podemos negar que Endymion necesita protección, por eso creo que una de nosotras debe de acompañarlo a Kimmuko, yo me ofrezco- dijo Mina- será un gran sacrificio dejar a mi familia, pero lo hare gustosa por Endymion.

Volteo a ver a Rei burlonamente, esta le regreso una mirada de fuego.

-Podrían ausentarse el menor tiempo si usan la tele transportación- dijo Amy.

-Pero sería arriesgado- prosiguió Luna- estarían expuestos, además el príncipe Endymion no tiene esos poderes.

-Podríamos pedir ayuda a Hélina, la guardiana de Ilusión- dijo esperanzado el príncipe Endymion.

-Hagamos una prueba, por ejemplo pueden intentar ir a la Luna, si funciona, lo harán para Kimmuko- dijo Artemis.

-Pero debemos avisar a la alcaldesa, no queremos tomarla por sorpresa- continuo Luna.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Serena esperaba, sentada en un pasillo comiendo una barra de chocolate, enfrente de ella pasaba gente uniformada, se encontraba en la base militar selenita, vio a lo lejos a Haruka y Michiru, las saludo, ambas le contestaron sin acercarse a ella, y se fueron caminando en otra dirección.

-Ven Serena- dijo Motoki –ya está listo el enlace galáctico.

-Que emoción hace mucho que no veo a mi tío.

-Le dará gusto la noticia de que por fin te incorporaras a la escuela, y al grado que te corresponde, es realmente un milagro.

-Nada de eso, me esforcé mucho- dijo molesta.

-Claro se veía salir el humo de tu cuarto, espero no te hayas quemado demasiado el cerebro.

Motoki la abrazo y entraron a una sala con un aparato en el centro, parecía una especie de bala pero sin la punta, unas butacas estaban acomodadas en forma de semicírculo, atrás de ellos había un cristal, se veía un centro de comunicaciones, personas iban de un lado a otro, hombres y mujeres se encontraban sentados manejando computadoras, de pronto la luz se hizo más tenue, ambos tomaron asiento al lado de Kumiko.

En tercera dimensión apareció un hombre de cabello castaño y gafas era el padre de Motoki.

-Hola familia, es perfecto estar todos reunidos, bueno simbólicamente.

-Hola- contestaron alegres.

-Les tengo grandes noticias, pronto regresare a casa- hubo una exclamación de regocijo- ya no son requeridos mis servicios en Némesis, el príncipe Diamante ha sido una persona muy generosa al dejarme comunicar con ustedes, estos recursos no los tiene cualquiera, le estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero además gracias a su recomendación he obtenido un trabajo mucho mejor, ganare el doble.

-¡Si!- dijo Kumiko

-Les daré detalles cuando este allá, en agradecimiento por mi arduo trabajo, me regalo una joya preciosa en forma de corazón, de esas que estuve catalogando, no tiene mucho valor, pero su costo no es nada despreciable.

-¡Yo la quiero!- dijeron Serena y su tía Kumiko haciendo reír a ambos hombres.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

-Ojala hubiera venido antes majestad- dijo Michiru al príncipe Endymion- al congreso interestelar le falto su presencia, le guardamos un regalo de parte de unos asistentes, se lo íbamos a enviar.

En una mesa había una caja de metal, Haruka la abrió y ahí flotando estaba una rama, que era lo único extraordinaria que hacía, porque parecía una planta ordinaria.

-Que bonita- dijo Mina sin emoción.

-Esta planta es muy especial Mina, es un retoño del árbol de la luz, antiguamente conocido como el árbol de la oscuridad, lo trajeron unos asistentes del congreso, este árbol fue purificado por la legendaria Sailor Moon.

-Es cierto- susurro Mina.

El príncipe Endymion lo toco, al instante la planta se ilumino levemente, todos se asombraron.

-Increíble- dijo Haruka- me parece que esta planta reconoce a su majestad como un descendiente de ella.

Endymion se enorgulleció.

-Otro tataratataranieto- dijo Mina divertida.

-¿Otro qué?- pregunto Haruka.

-No me hagan caso, mejor los dejo un momento.

Ya afuera Mina recordó con una sonrisa como había dejado a Rei: Furiosa. En vez de tomar de las manos a Endymion para tele transportarse lo había abrazado. "Seguro así será más efectivo el viaje" habían sido sus santas palabras, Endymion inocente tambien la abrazo, a punto de iniciar el viaje, ella le guiño un ojo a Rei.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Serena iba caminando con su familia, todos iban contentos.

-¡Serena!- grito Mina

-¡Increíble eres tú!- exclamo Serena.

Ambas se abrazaron, Mina volteo a ver a las personas que iban con ella.

"Es el selenita guapetón", pensó Mina.

-Mina te presento a tía Kumiko y a mi primo Motoki.

-Mucho gusto.

-Mi sobrina me hablo de ti, entendí que ya no estabas aquí.

-Así fue señora, pero- Mina se toco el labio con un dedo y pensó en decir, solo vine por algo que se me olvido- tenía un asunto importante que deje pendiente.

-Entonces no era tan importante- dijo Motoki.

"Que voz tan masculina", pensó Mina.

-Es una hermosa coincidencia haberte encontrado Sere, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿me la prestan por favor?

Su familia se despidió de ella, Mina miro hacia todos lados y la jalo hacia un pequeño almacén, lo inspecciono para ver si no había nadie y entro con ella.

-Antes de que te asesine- dijo Mina poniendo un dedo en su pecho- debo decir que te puedes redimir.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Serena dando un paso hacia atrás y golpeando unas cajas.

-No entiendo como dejaste escapar a Seiya.

-Ah, no me regañes, ya sabes que tengo problemas existenciales.

-Está bien, está bien, pero no le diste una despedida como se merece, que es eso de llegar corriendo y llorar enfrente de todos…

Serena comenzó a llorar- Lo siento, no lo merezco, ¿verdad?

-¡Tonterías, seca esas lagrimas! Podrás decirle cuanto lo amas, le vas a mandar un mensaje, no me preguntes porque, pero iré a Kimmuko.

-Ojala pudiera ir contigo.

-Solo que pudieras tele transportarte.

-¿Teletransfor que?

Mina rio nerviosamente- Solo bromeaba.

Una hora más tarde, Mina tenía tantas lágrimas como Serena.

-Eso de verdad lo va a conmover- dijo Mina mientras sostenía su iphone, de pronto sintió que vibraba su comunicador de muñeca, alguien la buscaba urgentemente- cielos tengo que irme, pero no te muevas, me gustaría que me contaras lo que paso cuando los deje solos, solo así te perdonare.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Mina se estaba tardando, Serena se impaciento, salió a buscarla, camino por varios pasillos, al dar vuelta en una esquina se tropezó con un hombre.

-¿Que busca señorita?- pregunto el soldado.

Serena se puso nerviosa y contesto- Nada ya llegue, aquí es- sonrió y entro a la primera puerta que tenía a la mano.

¿Mina donde estas?- se pregunto recargada en la puerta cuando levanto la vista vio una planta flotando- ¡Súper!

La planta comenzó a iluminarse a cada paso que daba hacia ella, "una planta mágica", pensó maravillada mientras acercaba su cara.

-Disculpa pero no deberías estar aquí- dijo una voz masculina.

-Siento el haber entrado sin permiso, es que me perdí- dijo mientras se movía dejando a sus espaldas una brillante planta- buscaba… un baño.

El príncipe Endymion se sorprendió al ver como la cercanía de esa desconocida hacia brillar la planta, ella camino hacia la salida, haciendo que la planta minimizara su brillo a cada paso lejos de ella.

-Serena- dijo Mina entrando.

-Que bueno que te veo estaba perdida – Serena sonrió- estaba diciéndole a este guardia que lo sentía.

Mina voltea a ver a Endymion

-Disculpe su majes…

Pero Endymion movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Lleva a la señorita adonde necesita, no vaya a cruzarse con el príncipe Endymion y se vaya a molestar.

Mina entendió a la perfección que no deseaba revelar su identidad- Claro- contesto extrañada.

-¿El príncipe qué? –Pregunto Serena mientras la empujaba Mina- ¿De dónde?

Endymion sonrió cuando ambas salieron, no creyó que hubiera algún selenita que no lo conociera, pero le agrado la idea.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Desde que Seiya y sus primas habían llegado a Kimmuko, se habían presentado ante su Reina, como las Sailor Star Lights tenían esa obligación, a los tres no les agradaba su hijo, por eso le pidieron fervientemente una audiencia sin él, sobre todo por la condición tan particular de Seiya: un hombre como Sailor, esto aunado a la mala relación que este tenía con su futuro gobernante, incluso Seiya se decía asimismo que el día que este fuera coronado se auto exiliaría. El príncipe Terius era un joven narcisista y detestaba que un plebeyo rivalizara con él, pero Seiya aunque no tenia titulo era hijo de un Embajador Estelar.

-¿Creen que me excedí?- pregunto Seiya a sus primas, todos caminaban aun en los pasillos reales del palacio de Kimmuko, sus pasos eran suavizados por la alfombra de color rojo.

-Tomando en cuenta la hermosa relación que tienes con su hijo, era de esperarse, me alegro no haber sido yo la que fungiera como intermediaria- dijo Yanit aliviada.

-Esto es tan inusual, nunca habías tenido que ocultarte, yo no tengo ningún problema de hacer de mensajera contigo, pero siento que ambos deberían hacer un esfuerzo por llevarse bien, finalmente eres un guardián más de la familia real y el necesitara de ti- reprocho Taisha- veremos qué tal se comporta cuando su madre le hable sobre nosotras.

Conforme avanzaban, escucharon la dulce melodía de una flauta, se miraron entre sí extrañados, pero al escuchar una risa varonil, comprendieron de quien se trataba, detuvieron su paso, para verlo llegar.

Un grupo de jóvenes, atrás de ellos venia un flautista , todos vestidos elegantemente venían caminando en su dirección, destacaba un chico en particular, apuesto de ojos ámbar, su cabello parecía una hermosa cascada roja que le llegaba hasta los codos, tenía una gran corona llena de piedras preciosas, era tan grande que Seiya y sus primas se preguntaron cómo era posible que no lo hubiera aplastado, su traje dorado eran tan brillante que no sabían cómo no había cegado a todos sus acompañantes, a su lado venia Analis, sus grandes ojos cafés y su oscuro cabello rizado contrastaban bellamente con su largo vestido azul. El príncipe Terius al verlos ahí parados le susurro algo a su novia Analis, sonriente ella asintió.

-Majestad- dijeron al unisonó los tres al inclinarse- es un gusto verle.

-Taisha, Yanit es un gusto verlas, el viaje les sentó de maravilla- dijo moviendo un dedo mientras describía círculos- pero enserio, no es mal plan, Seyiusss, pero tu luces, algo avejentado.

Las chicas que venían aparte de Analis, no tenían esa opinión, estaban embobadas con Seiya, por supuesto ya lo conocían.

-¿Verdad?- volteo el príncipe Terius, todas rápidamente le dieron la razón.

A Seiya ese tipo de actitudes ya le eran familiares, ni siquiera protesto por el cambio de nombre.

-En cambio yo veo que su alteza, ha cambiado acertadamente de corona, hace que su cabeza luzca menos grande- termino diciendo Seiya con una discreta sonrisa.

Yanit reprimió por algún milagro una carcajada, Taisha abrió los ojos asombrada por el atrevimiento de Seiya, el príncipe le lanzo una desdeñosa mirada a él, Taisha decidió intervenir- Nosotros desearíamos charlar con usted majestad, siempre es un placer, pero como sabe recién llegamos, tenemos que ver a nuestras familias.

El príncipe Terius apretó los labios, se aliso el cabello con una mano y pregunto- ¿Alguna novedad del sistema solar?

-Una muy grata majestad, el príncipe Endymion de la Tierra vendrá a las celebraciones de la flor de fuego- contesto Taisha.

Se oyeron exclamaciones de asombro por parte de la comitiva del príncipe, este movió una mano ordenando el silencio.

-¡No inventes!- exclamo el príncipe Terius, alzo su barbilla y prosiguió en un tono más neutro- por fin me codeare con un hombre de mi categoría- esto último lo dijo a Seiya.

-No le quitamos mas su valioso tiempo majestad- dijo ansiosa Taisha, los tres nuevamente hicieron una reverencia, el príncipe sonrió y siguió su camino con todo su grupo. El flautista nuevamente toco a la orden del príncipe. Ya estando en los jardines del palacio Yanit comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento, tenía que sacarlo, eso fue bello Seiya.

-Deberías de ignorar sus comentarios- reprocho Taisha- uno de estos días te manda al calabozo.

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer- contesto Seiya.

-Analis ni siquiera nos saludo, ya se cree una reina- reclamo Yanit- haber si dura de aquí al siguiente mes de novia del príncipe.

-Pues es muy lista- prosiguió Seiya- solo espero que no le rompa el corazón.

-Deberíamos de hablar de asuntos más importantes- reprocho Taisha- como la misteriosa encapuchada plateada, fue muy extraña la actitud que vimos en el video, casi tenia la gema y después simplemente desapareció, notaron en el acercamiento esas medias lunas en su ropa.

-Eso es grave, es el símbolo de la Luna Terrícola- dijo Yanit

Seiya solo meditaba esas palabras, la chica había dejado ver solo un poco sus ojos azules, esa la mirada se le hacía muy parecida a la de Serena.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- cuestiono Taisha

-Nada- respondió Seiya

**Xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°… °°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Serena se encontraba recostada en el sofá de su casa, revisando unas imágenes en una tablet, su tía Kumiko se acerco para ver.

-¿Ahora te interesan los caballos?

-Si, pero no logro encontrar uno rojo.

-¿Existen los caballos rojos?

-Aquí no, pero en Kimmuko si.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo el interés.

-Seiya me conto que tiene uno, bueno es una yegua, se llama Red Hope, hermoso nombre, la cazo cuando solo tenía nueve años, junto con su amigo Kelvin, fue antes de que viniera con sus padres.

-Vaya que hábil- su tía Kumiko se sentó a su lado, Serena puso sus piernas en su regazo.

-Si, el es increíble - suspiro Serena- una de las cosas más difíciles de lograr es montarlo, esa raza es tan testaruda que si no logras conectarte con el animal, es decir caerle bien- trago saliva- se lastima en su corral, y se deja morir, pero si es domado su amo se vuelve su familia. Su crin, la cola y la parte baja de sus patas son de color negro, los ojos pueden ser plateados o dorados. Yo no sabía que la crin era el pelo que nace de su cabeza.

-Me sorprende.

-Verdad que si, su piel es tan suave como el terciopelo, es la raza de caballos más bella de Kimmuko.

-Con tu mala memoria, es más sorprendente ver cómo te has aprendido todo eso, no cabe duda que Seiya te importa mucho.

-¿Tía tu qué opinas, si un chico te dijera que antes de conocerte su gran amor era su caballo?

Su tía rio un poco y contesto- Bueno los hombres son diferentes a nosotras, pero cuando dejan de lado las cosas que les importan, y lo digo por experiencia, es todo un halago, por ejemplo tu tío tenía como una gran pasión la colección de las joyas más raras, durante años estuvo acumulándolas, ya sabes cómo es, amante de su trabajo, un día me puse mal de salud- Serena asintió triste y la abrazo- el costo del tratamiento era muy caro, pero vendió sus preciada colección por mí, yo alguna vez pensé que eran más importantes que yo, pero me equivoque. Lo que trato de decir es que cuando un hombre te abre su corazón, es porque pone su mundo a tus pies. Es tan hermoso lo que tienes con ese chico, a pesar de que ustedes son muy jóvenes, no cabe duda que lo que sienten es muy grande, me siento feliz por ti.

Serena se abalanzo sobre su tía- Yo soy muy feliz- comenzó a llorar- pero lo extraño tanto, ¿el pensara en mi?

-Yo no lo dudaría.

Serena se limpio sus mejillas y sonrió- Yo tampoco lo dudo, solo que soy muy atolondrada, a veces digo tonterías.

-El amor atonta, mas si eres joven- dijo con una sonrisa su tía.

-Mas si soy yo- concluyo Serena.

**Xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°… °°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Seiya caminaba hacia las caballerizas, el sol hacia que brillara su cabello, lo estaba dejando crecer, tenía una pequeña coleta, vestía una ropa que había comprado en la Luna, se sentía bien de jeans y playera blanca, algunos personas que pasaban a su lado lo veían extrañados, pero como eran de la servidumbre de su casa no decían nada que pudiera escuchar, jugueteaba con una rama verde con pequeñas flores rosas, la llevaba en la mano derecha.

-¿Y esas fachas?- le dijo un joven de lentes y cabello desalineado, vestía un pantalón bombacho café y una camisa verde olivo, tambien llevaba un sombrero de paja.

-Muy cómodas, te compre unas- contesto Seiya jovial, señalándolo con la rama.

-Me las pondré en un lugar oscuro, no soy tan atrevido como tu- se acerco a Seiya y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Por fin has aprendido a saludar- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

-Ya no me siento raro, pero no has venido a verme a mí, sino a la dama- recrimino mientras caminaba.

Sus pies hacían que el polvo se levantara levemente.

-Tambien a ti pero tú no me extrañaste tanto como Red Hope- dijo Seiya mientras lo seguía.

-Tienes razón, desde que te fuiste comió poco, pero esta mañana comió muy bien, creo que te presentía.

Entraron en un amplio lugar, en el piso de tierra había tirado un poco de paja, al fondo se encontraba la yegua, su pelo negro contrastaba con su piel roja, sus ojos dorados vieron llegar a su amo, lo saludo con un relinchido, corrió hacia los chicos, se detuvo cerca de Seiya, este acaricio su hocico.

-Te traje tu comida favorita- le acerco la rama a Red Hope y esta comió despacio.

-Supongo que madrugaste para conseguirla- dijo Kelvin- la vas a malcriar.

Al masticar la yegua algunas flores terminaron en el suelo, Seiya se agacho para recogerlas, de la bolsa de su camisa se le cayó una foto, Kelvin la recogió.

-¿Es la chica de la que tanto hablabas?- pregunto Kelvin.

-Si, es mi Odango- dijo Seiya mientras le daba las flores a Red Hope.

-Creí que se llamaba Serena.

-Así le digo de cariño.

-Tiene una mirada muy cálida, se ve que es una chica muy noble, tu luces tontamente enamorado.

Seiya sonrió ante la opinión de Kelvin y tomo la fotografía.

-Debes cuidar más esta foto, guárdala bien.

-Es una copia de la original, la otra la tengo bajo llave.

-No lo puedo creer el joven Seiya Kou está enamorado, creí que eso era imposible, pensé que al verla caerías en la cuenta de que era un ideal, algo que te habías inventado.

-Es todo lo que deseo- guardo la foto y dejo su mano descansada, en la bolsa de su camisa.

-¿Y ahora que sigue? Vas a seguir montando a Red Hope para aliviar las penas, o vas a tomar por fin las riendas del asunto.

Seiya se monto en Red Hope, relincho gustosa, alzando sus patas delanteras, después se tranquilizo.

-No mas Seiya el obediente, ya tome una decisión, espero que tú me sigas el paso- le dijo mientras hacía que la yegua saliera rápidamente al campo.

Kelvin vio como se alejaba gritando de alegría, levantando el polvo- Nunca ha sido Seiya el obediente, ahora si armara un gran lío- pensó.

**Xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°… °°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Últimamente Seiya se pasaba más tiempo en la casa de sus primas, platicaba con Taisha en una biblioteca, ambos sentados, Seiya en una silla de madera y Taisha al lado de un escritorio repleto de libros.

-Por favor necesito dinero para iniciar mi proyecto.

-No

-Pero tienes mucho

-Tu igual

-Corrección mis padres son los ricos, y están a dos pasos de desheredarme, mi madre ha estado de un humor insoportable, me busca especialmente para regañarme, luego se pone a llorar por sentirse una mala madre- Seiya se paso ambas manos por la cabeza molesto- rayos, ustedes la desconocerían. Regresando al tema, podrías usar tu talento para obtener ese dinero de tu madre, ella te hace mucho caso.

En ese momento entro Yanit.

-Y usar ese talento con moderación me ha mantenido como la cabeza de mi familia, aunque mis padres no lo saben. No me arriesgare por una pasión juvenil, ya se te pasara- aseguro Taisha.

Yanit se sentó al lado de Seiya y dijo- ¿Enserio crees que se le pasara? Velo como una inversión, sabes el talento que tiene, que si vende, está comprobado- puntualizo Yanit.

-Bueno eso fue en el pasado, en este momento la música que le gusta a las personas es otra- replico Taisha.

Seiya le agradeció a Yanit con la mirada y prosiguió- Hazlo como un regalo de cumpleaños, no el dinero lo otro.

-Eso si que no, de ninguna manera- dijo Taisha.

-Ya me perdí- reclamo Yanit.

Taisha se levanto de su asiento, con un libro en la mano, se acerco a los estantes, lo coloco en su sitio y contesto- Es que me ha pedido que sea su representante, como lo hice al llegar a la tierra, para buscar a la princesa Kakkyu, quiere que sea Taiki.

-Ahora si que estás loco- dijo Yanit- eso lo hicimos por necesidad, sabes que no fue de nuestro agrado.

-Lo sé, lo sé, hasta yo estaba renuente al principio, como ustedes, luego me acostumbre demasiado y después me enamore- dijo con un leve rubor- yo mismo me representaría, pero no tengo esa experiencia, y desearía hacer las cosas lo más rápido, mis padres no me apoyan con la idea de regresar a la Luna, mi madre piensa en que me comprometa con una chica de la alta sociedad, a pesar de la maravillosa chica que es Serena se que posiblemente no la aceptaría, tengo que tener recursos para vivir en un futuro.

-Vaya, eres otra persona- dijo Taisha- de ser un chico libre como el viento, ahora hasta piensas como mantener a tu futura esposa, pero te has saltado un paso: primero hacerla tu novia.

Seiya iba a contestar pero Yanit lo detuvo, Taisha regreso al escritorio, tomo otro libro, sus dedos acariciaron el lomo y volteo hacia ellos- Canta en el festival de mañana, al finalizar, si logras que les guste, seré Taiki no por siempre claro está, me encargare de contratar a alguien en la Luna porque ahí es donde quieres iniciar ¿verdad?

Seiya asintió, Yanit estaba con la boca abierta, su hermana mandaba a Seiya a una encomienda imposible, durante siglos en su planeta la música había sido la misma, algunas veces alguien se había aventurado a mostrar algo nuevo, a veces funcionaba, pero el problema radicaba en que el festival de la Gema del cielo, era celebrada con las formas clásicas en: comida, vestimentas, eventos y música. Podía verse en serios problemas si hacia algo inapropiado, la fiesta tenía poco de ser celebrada, la edad exacta de Seiya, pero el hecho de originarse por la recuperación milagrosa del príncipe Terius la hacía importante.

-Lo hare- dijo Seiya resuelto.

-Les diré que te vayan preparando el calabozo numero tres- dijo Yanit mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

**Aclaración: Kaname y Zero son creación de ****Matsuri Hino****, del manga y anime Vampire Knight, los tome prestados, ya que me parecieron perfectos para ser los enemigos de las Sailor Star Lights.**

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Jedite estaba subiendo las escaleras de una torre, las antorchas de fuego hacían bailar su sombra, ya que el viento que se colaba por las ventanillas era fuerte, al llegar al final abrió una puerta de madera oscura.

-¿Ya saben que existe la electricidad?- pregunto Jedite sarcástico.

Un hombre alto, de pelo rojizo y recto, jugaba al tiro al blanco, le daba a un muro de madera, las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación hacían brillar sus ojos color granate, miro a Jedite un segundo y siguió lanzando cuchillos.

-Kaname no te hablara hasta que digas algo inteligente- Jedite se sobresalto al escuchar la voz atrás de su espalda, miro hacia arriba pues el sujeto lo superaba por mucho en estatura, sus ojos violetas lo estudiaron, su tez muy blanca hacia juego con su cabello plateado, los piercings que llevaba en las orejas titilaron al adentrarse más a la habitación.

Ambos eran hombres jóvenes y apuestos, vestían unas cazadoras negras con adornos plateados, el recién llegado se llamaba Zero, se sentó sobre una mesa llena de comida, tomo una manzana y la comenzó a comer.

-Los veo muy cómodos, aun no han enviado energía para la Gran Señora- dijo Jedite molesto, un cuchillo paso tan cerca de su mejilla que alcanzo a cortar algunos de sus cabellos, Jedite susurro un insulto, Zero simplemente sonrió.

-Eso es cierto- contesto la voz penetrante de Kaname, Jedite dio dos pasos hacia atrás al verlo caminar en su dirección- estamos tranquilos porque hemos armado ya nuestro espectáculo, veras que la energía recolectada será mayor que la enviada por tus estúpidos colegas terrícolas, y en un solo acto.

-De acuerdo, ¿como sabré que puedo tomar la gema del cielo?-pregunto Jedite molesto.

-Cuando hayamos desatado el infierno- contesto Kaname, lanzando otro cuchillo a la pared.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

El palacio de Kimmuko estaba situado en la cima de una montaña, rodeado por un gigantesco muro de piedra blanca, el sendero que conducía hacia el estaba lleno de personas, jinetes a caballo, fuera de las puertas estaban situadas pequeñas naves, de las que bajaban personas de la nobleza. La gran plaza enfrente del palacio estaba inundada de personas. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos largos y elegantes, los hombres nobles usaban suntuosos trajes llenos de detalles dorados, las plebeyos vestían más sencillo pero con algún adorno alusivo a la gema del cielo, en su ropa o en su cabello. Los niños corrían entre los puestos llenos de recuerdos de la festividad o de comida. Se escucharon unas trompetas anunciando la llegada de la Reina Kirashia y su hijo, se asomaron por un gran balcón, la soberana era una mujer ya entrada en años, su cabello era rojo, unas canas plateadas estaban perfectamente peinadas en pequeñas trenzas, mezcladas con un poco del cabello rojo, formaban un gran chongo, su corona a pesar de ser la reina era más discreta que la de su hijo, sus ojos color miel miraron complacidos a su alrededor, lo que la hacía sobresalir era la marca en su frente: una flor naranja de cuatro pétalos. Entre las personas que los acompañaban se encontraba los padres de Seiya, sus tíos y Taisha, unos fuegos artificiales se encendieron en ese momento, en el cielo brillaron formas de flores y aves, iluminando la tarde que comenzaba a despedirse, algunos caballos relincharon asustados, entre ellos se encontraba Red Hope quien era cuidado por Kelvin, pero este no se asusto, comía tranquilamente miraba en ratos hacia Seiya quien se encontraba dando instrucciones a un grupo de hombres, estaban armando un pequeño escenario, Yanit se acerco tenia puesto un largo y amplio vestido blanco.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto Yanit.

-Están terminando, en vez de luces eléctricas, usare antorchas de fuego, para hacerlo más a doc con el ambiente - dijo Seiya animado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Yanit preocupada.

-Creí que venias a darme buena suerte- dijo molesto Seiya- pero no la necesito, con mi amor basta.

-Claro que espero que tengas éxito- dijo enojada Yanit- pero siento que algo no está bien, en fin, Taisha te mando un mensaje: puedes empezar cuando se haya retirado la Reina Kirashia- dijo Yanit.

-Eso no es justo, mucha gente se va cuando eso pasa- protesto Seiya.

-Lo siento pero ese es el trato- se disculpo Yanit.

-Hubiera venido a decírmelo, los primeros que se van son los mas jóvenes, tendré menos oportunidad- dijo molesto Seiya.

-Creo que ella esta preparándose para ayudarte a disculparte cuando hayas hecho el ridículo, esta allá arriba con nuestros padres, yo iré de regreso con ellos-Yanit se despidió y camino hacia el palacio, miro furioso hacia el balcón encontró a su prima, estaba cerca de la madre de Seiya le obsequiaba algunos pañuelos, últimamente ella estaba más sensible de lo normal, vio tambien al principio Terius, era fácil localizarlo era el que más joyas llevaba, parecía árbol navideño, lo señalaba sin ninguna discreción mientras reía, seguramente malas bromas pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo solo Seiya.

Se escucharon nuevamente trompetas un grupo de más de cincuenta soldados custodiaban a una gran esfera flotante de cristal, su contenido era la gema del cielo, flotaba dentro, todos estaban maravillados, se abrieron paso difícilmente, porque la gema tenía fama de ser sanadora, mucho enfermos se acercaban para ser alcanzados por su esplendoroso brillo. Seiya se subió en el techo de su pequeño escenario su amigo Kelvin lo acompañaba, desde ahí veían como la gente se reunía alrededor de la esfera, dejaron una especie de pasillo para que la gente se formara y tuviera cerca a la joya.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Kelvin dándole una palmada en la espalda, le entrego una bebida- no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte, pero con esta locura tuya me has tenido muy ocupado.

-Gracias por la ayuda- contesto Seiya con una sonrisa, mientras chocaba su bebida con la de su amigo- tambien por la felicitación, eres como la cuarta persona en decírmelo, es tan molesto que esa gema me haya robado mi día.

-Bromeas- replico Kelvin- en la mañana como media docena de chicas te felicitaron.

-No quiero ser grosero, hablo de la gente que de verdad me importa, mi madre no me ha felicitado, cuando me le acerque esta mañana me saludo con gritos, antes de alterarla más me aleje, es lo que mejor hago últimamente.

-Esto seguro la alterara, ¿realmente esa chica lo vale?

-Claro es el amor de mi vida, además mi madre no está bien de los nervios, se rehúsa a ver un doctor, no está bien que yo deje mi felicidad por un capricho de ella, o acaso a ti Yanit no te importa, aunque parezca que no tengas esperanzas.

-Cállate- ordeno Kelvin- es nuestro secreto, se que ella nunca me corresponderá, pero yo puedo seguir soñando.

-Porque tú no has querido hacer nada, allá tu, te he dicho que tienes mi apoyo.

-Para ti es fácil soñar con el amor, eres atracti…, ya sabes, en cambio yo.

-Quien dicto la regla de que el guapo se queda con la guapa, al diablo con esa idea Kelvin, mejor ya no me digas nada, me vas a desconcentrar- ambos se quedaron callados mientras volteaban hacia la entrada de la plaza del palacio, las enormes puertas de metal repujado, aun estaban dando paso a muchos visitantes- ¿Te digo algo loco?

-Siempre- contesto divertido Kelvin

-Me gusta esa gema, tiene un brillo que me incita a besarla.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Serena se encontraba sentada en un videojuego, al lado estaba Haruka.

-Es como la quinta vez que me ganas- dijo Serena enojada.

-La sexta en realidad- corrigió Haruka.

Serena se mareo un poco, Haruka lo noto.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, creo que me dormí demasiado tarde ayer, estoy un poco cansada.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-Solo dame unos minutos.

Serena se dirigió hacia un baño, se mojo un poco la cara, al verse en el espejo noto que sus ojos estaban más claros de lo normal. Los cerró y puso ambas manos en el lavabo.

"Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?, porque estoy de repente preocupada por ti, como cuando apareció ese monstruo, pero ahora no puedo correr hacia ti. Ojala tuviera alas para volar a través de todas las estrellas, y llegar a tus brazos. Por favor que él se encuentre bien. Por favor que nadie lo lastime".

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

Mientras tanto en el gran balcón real.

Un hombre corpulento y altísimo, de bigote café, se acomodaba su chaqueta, tenía varias condecoraciones militares, era el General Furiyama a su lado estaba su esposa, una mujer muy parecida a Taisha, pero con el cabello suelto y mas corto, le dio un codazo.

-Perdón, pero es cierto, la alcaldesa de la Luna es muy agradable- dijo el General, los fuegos artificiales no cesaban- cuando le mostré el video de la ladrona plateada me dijo que no la conocían, que seguramente era alguien que deseaba desacreditar a la colonia selenita, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, en estos tiempos tan sombríos, todo es posible, ya ven hace poco el sistema Tau, sufrió unos ataques terribles, sino es por esa legendaria Sailor Galaxia hubieran acabado muy mal.

-Ustedes saben, ¿que se propone Seiya?- pregunto su madre a las chicas.

-Es una sorpresa, ya le pedimos permiso a la Reina, no se preocupe madre- respondió Taisha

-Me preocupa mi hermana.

-Nada que un buen calmante no arregle- dijo Yanit.

Pero a los pocos minutos los padres de Seiya se disculparon con la Reina y su hijo Terius, su madre se veía pálida, alegaron cansancio, afortunadamente Seiya no los vio salir de la plaza del palacio, pues se hubiera sentido mal, se encontraba revisando el sonido junto con el técnico, después de un rato mas la Reina se despidió de sus súbditos, pero el príncipe se quedo, deseaba ver qué era lo que haría Seiya, a su lado se encontraba Analis tambien atenta. Algunas jovencitas comenzaban a pararse frente al escenario, las antorchas que adornaban todo el escenario daban un aura romántica. Seiya sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba, sería la primera vez que cantaría en Kimmuko, se paro en medio del escenario, vestía un traje azul marino, sus puños tenían unas estrellas doradas, estaba elegante, el brillo en sus ojos lo hacía ver más atractivo.

-Buenas noches, les deseo a todos salud abundante- dijo tomando el micrófono- se me ha permitido cerrar este festival, con una breve interpretación, espero sea de su agrado.

En este punto ya muchas personas se habían acercado, Yanit se encontraba susurrando una plegaria Taisha la miro extrañada, la música comenzó suave.

**There's only so many songs  
That I can sing to pass the time  
And I'm running out of things to do  
To get you off my mind  
Oh, no**

**All I have is this picture in a frame**  
**That I hold close to see your face every day**

Seiya se toco el pecho, ahí en una pequeña bolsa llevaba su foto. Cerró sus ojos mientras seguía cantando con todo el corazón. Su amigo Kelvin se encontraba al lado de Red Hope, sonriendo.

**It's so hard, it's so hard  
Where we are, where we are  
You're so far, this long distance is killing me  
******* Long Distance-Bruno Mars**

La canción llego a su fin, silencio, Seiya abrió los ojos y miro a la multitud, se veían demasiado estáticos, de pronto se escucho un aplauso, venia del balcón real, todos voltearon, era la Reina Kirashia, había vuelto al escuchar la hermosa interpretación de Seiya, tenía los ojos llorosos, de pronto todo el mundo aplaudió, Yanit lo hizo en la cara de Taisha.

-Me encantara ver a Taiki- le susurro al oído.

Seiya se inclino en dirección a la Reina, cuando bajo las chicas comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor, felicitándolo, la Reina nuevamente se retiro su hijo la siguió molesto, no deseaba ver más a Seiya y su éxito, minutos después Taisha y Yanit se unieron a Seiya cerca del escenario.

-Felicidades- le dijo Yanit mientras lo abrazaba- creo que, no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el inicio de un sueño.

-Sabias que tendría éxito, ¿verdad? No te veo sorprendida- le dijo Seiya a Taisha.

Esta le susurro mientras lo abrazaba- Eso fue trampa proyectaste tus sentimientos en la canción, tu mensaje fue recibido hasta el fondo de sus corazones, el regalo tendrá que esperar, no me ausentare hasta ver que no hay peligro.

-Por supuesto- dijo Seiya separándose de ella.

Los soldados apresuraron a las pocas personas que faltaban en la fila, por fin le toco el turno a un encapuchado, muy alto, al tocar la esfera esta se hizo pedazos, los vidrios se proyectaron en todas direcciones, la gente grito asustada, algunos por las heridas otros por la impresión, uno de los soldados iba a tomar la gema para protegerla, pero un agujero negro apareció sobre su cabezas, de este salió Jedite, le arrebato la joya, otro soldado iba a intervenir pero un latigazo lo tiro al suelo, era Zero, varios más apuntaron con sus armas laser, pero hábilmente Zero los desarmo con su látigo, un segundo latigazo todos estaban en el suelo, la gente se amotino en las puerta de la plaza, pero ya estaban cerradas, unos rayos verdes se encendieron por encima del palacio, creando una especie de red.

-Tendrás que salir caminando Jedite- le dijo Zero- ya no puedes desaparecerte.

En ese momento se aparecieron las Sailor Star Lights paradas encima del escenario que había construido Seiya.

-Eso no será fácil, devuelvan la gema del cielo- exigió Sailor Figther.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Zero. "Esto es lo que nos comentaron en la Luna, enemigos resucitados", pensó Sailor Figther.

-Pero si esta él- dijo Sailor Healer con miedo- entonces…

-Bellas Star Lights- dijo el encapuchado, mientras dejaba ver su rostro- será un gusto jugar con unas niñas como ustedes, era mejor cuando eran mayores.

-¡Barón Kaname!- exclamaron Sailor Healer y Maker.

-Mi asesino- dijo con rabia Sailor Figther.

**xxx-xxx-…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…°°°…-xxx-xxx**

**Comentarios:**

**Espero que nadie se haya molestado por el reciclaje de personajes que estoy haciendo, lo digo en especial por Kaname y Zero. **

**Viluy creo en un laboratorio al devorador, ella es de la temporada de Sailor Moon S, pero el monstruo si es mío.**

**Respecto a Kelvin al principio lo iba a usar como un amigo de Serena, pero me parece que ya tiene suficientes, así que se lo done a Seiya, en su mundo hay demasiada hipocresía y frialdad, no porque así sean los kimmukianos, sino que así es en su alta sociedad. Este capítulo fue mucho más de Seiya porque deseaba mostrar su mundo, ama a Serena, pero no todo gira en torno a ella, el tiene familia, amigos, a Red Hope, a quien quiere más que una mascota, aunque me alargue más de lo que pensaba, me adentre tanto en su mundo que de pronto se me olvido que existía la Tierra .**

**El punto es que ahora he puesto a Serena y Seiya al mismo nivel: Tienen personas que estiman en sus lugares de origen. Haber como lo resuelven porque si desean una vida juntos, tendrán que pensar adonde se dará esta, claro primero van a librar muchos obstáculos.**

**A los fans de Diamante: el no es malo, si releen sus escasas apariciones se darán cuenta de ello, aunque igual y fui demasiado sutil.**


End file.
